Fellowship of Ten
by Lightan117
Summary: Aria was left behind to be protected from something that hunted her mother and father. She grew up with a stormy past that no one will tell her about. The Ring of Power has been found and it's up to Aria and Frodo to destory it. She'll save Middle Earth from the darkness or die, trying to find who she is.
1. Left Behind

Hey everyone and welcome to _Fellowship of Ten._ Ignore the title, it sucks and I really couldn't find one that actually fit with the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you think.

~oOo~

_It was a stormy night when our story begins. The rain batted against the rider of a white horse as thunder and lightning battled in the sky as another battled raged inside the riders mind. Mixed emotions, love, worry; sadness ran through the riders mind as the loyal horse pushed on. The rider continued onward till the rider came to a place called The Shire, home of the hobbits that lived there. Stopping in front of a home, Bag End as it's called, that belonged to a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. The small package in the riders hands began to cry softly as the rider dismounted, almost like the package didn't want the trip to end. _

"_Forgive me little one." The rider whispered before heading towards the door. "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins you open this door right this instant!" the rider pounded on the door. A light came on through the window only a few seconds later before a hobbit, holding a sword held high opened the door._

"_Adora? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" The hobbit asked lowering the sword, opening the door to allow the rider inside but the rider shook its head._

"_I cannot falter Bilbo. I came to ask that favor of you." The rider named Adora held out the package for Bilbo to take. Bilbo took it and uncovered the top part. Wrapped tightly in the warmest wool was a baby. A full head of bright red hair, slightly pointed ears, and the fairest skin belonged to the small baby. "You owe me that favor and I've come to deliver my only daughter too you. Please, take care of Aria for I can no longer keep her safe." Adora, known as the rider of white said to her old friend. "Gandalf, our old friend will stop by now and then to check in her for me. She's very special Bilbo. As she will get older you'll find that her life will be difficult one." Adora knelt down to their height and took off the sapphire necklace she wore. The necklace was a perfect cut sapphire gem with sliver leaves of her people wrapping around it. Adora placed the necklace around the baby's neck with a kiss on her forehead, whispering something into the infants' ear so soft that the wind could not carry it. _

"_What will happen to you Adora? What shall I tell her?" Bilbo asked as Adora turned away. _

"_When she's older tell her the truth but not of her father. She doesn't need to know about him. Give her this when you think she will understand. It will explain everything about her gifts." Adora gave Bilbo a leather bound book. "Thank you Bilbo. For everything." A tear escaped the eyes of the rider as she mounted her horse again. _

"_My lady…" the loyal horse spoke to his master but she shook her head._

"_When my daughter calls for you, you will answer. She's in your charge now my loyal friend. Protect her; keep her safe when I cannot." Adora spoke before ordering her friend forward down the road again._

"_Yes my lady. As you wish." The horse answered. _

_Back at Bag End, the hobbit watched his friend ride away. He looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms and smiled. All his life he wanted a son and daughter. Now he has Frodo and Aria to call his own. Bilbo looked up to see that the rider was no longer visible any longer. _

"_She will be just like you Adora. Clever, independent, selfless, and most of all loving. Be wary on your travels my friend, may dark never catch you in its cold grip." Bilbo whispered before heading inside to find a place for the small baby to sleep. She was going to need room when she grows, she's going to be different but Bilbo didn't care._

_~oOo~_

_Years later….._

"Aria, come on my dear, wake up." Bilbo Baggins, now one hundred and eleven years, shook the body that lay covered by blankets on a much larger hobbit bed.

"Go away Uncle Bilbo. I'm still sleeping." The sleeping form peaked out from under the blanket. Bilbo Baggins removed the pillow that blocked the sleeping forms face. Red hair fell over in tumbles of the girls' shoulders. Golden eyes opened and the girl sat upward. The years have been kind to the girl since that night Bilbo remembers. Her red hair grew and reached the middle of her back and her golden eyes darkened a bit but they still shone like gold. She was much taller than a hobbit but just a tad bit short from looking like a human. The elvish in her blood made her smaller made her eyes slightly pointed too. When she stood you could make out the curves she had of both human and elf, not like the hobbits that more rounder than curvy. Aria was a mixed breed. Aria is a _very_ rare breed. "Happy birthday Uncle Bilbo." Aria said to him.

"Thank you, now get up. Frodo has been waiting for you to get up for a while now." Bilbo told her with a smile on his face as he drew open the curtains of her window.

"I was supposed to meet Frodo by the river so he can help me practice this morning!" Aria threw the covers off and ran to the washroom. She quickly bathed and fixed her hair in a single braid before running back to her room, almost running over the hobbit she has called Uncle for so long in the process. Bilbo was never the one to sugar coat anything in the young woman's life. He always told her the truth of how her father died and her mother left because she could no longer take care of the child. Her abilities came from her father along with her golden eyes while her red hair and slightly pointed ears came from her mother who was elf. She was called a hybrid, mixed, or mutt in some cases.

"I decided to let you sleep in. After all the studying you did last night along with all the translations I gave you I figured you could use more sleep." Bilbo told her through the door. Aria quickly placed a short sleeved shirt on then followed with her jumper and then leggings underneath it. She opened the door and ran into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of bread and jam, kissed her uncle good-bye then ran out the door. Her bare feet over the years had grown tough that running on grass, dirt, rocks has no longer bothered her anymore.

"You're late." Frodo, her very brother- like friend/ cousin spoke, not looking up from his book.

"Bilbo allowed me to sleep in this morning. And you could've woken me up as well Frodo." Aria said with her hands on her hips. Frodo looked up with a smirk on his face. "It was your idea wasn't!" Aria accused, pointing her finger at him. Frodo gave a deep laugh before putting his book down.

"Relax Aria. Bilbo and I both agreed that you've been working too hard. Learn to pace yourself but since you're here, we can begin." Frodo gave her another smile before handing her a matchbook. "I want you to have five fire orbs in the air until I say stop." Frodo sat back down, pulling back out his book but also a sheet of paper and an ink well and quill.

"Bilbo is going to love his surprise." Aria spoke, focusing on creating five fire orbs. Once striking the match a flame appeared. She would pull the fire off the wooden stick and allow it to float freely around her. But when she went to get another one she found that there was none left.

"Create five by using one." Frodo said as if he knew that there was only one match left in the match box.

"Gandalf gave you a new list didn't he?" Aria shot the hobbit a glare before whispering to the small orb. The orb shook then began to slip apart and create another and another until there were five floating around her.

"Yes he did." Frodo dipped the quill in the ink then wrote a check on sheet next to the instruction. '_Create five fire orbs from on. If she whispers to it then she's going it right. Do not allow her to pull them apart.'_

"Sly old wizard." Aria murmured under her breath.

The rest of the six hours of tutoring and practicing were as followed. After fire practice came writing and reading along with speaking elvish with Bilbo, Setting up targets for archery and dagger throwing, Water walking at the stream with Frodo, speaking with the trees during lunch which mostly consisted of fruit, bread, and cheese. Aria is one of the very few who do eat meat. She's very strict on it and even one piece would get her sick. '_I never care to eat something if I can still hear its voice in my head.'_ After lunch the rest of the day is hers. But today, Aria stayed by Frodo's side, relaxing in a vine hammock that the trees made for her while Frodo continued to read his book while smoking a pipe.

"You know that thing will kill you?" Aria asked while swaying slowly, created by the gentle breeze.

"All hobbits smoke Lily. It's like….tradition." Frodo answered her by using her nickname he gave her.

"It's a tradition that smells. Hobbits are most strange, short beings I've seen."

"We're the only beings you've seen besides Gandalf."

"And that's what bothers me! I want to see everything Frodo. I want to go to see the elves at Rivendell, I want to see the Misty Mountains, meet the dragons Bilbo has seen, and I even want to see the Dwarfs! I want to see everywhere Bilbo has. I want to find my mother and know why she gave me up." Aria brought out the necklace that rested on her chest. Bilbo had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. That was also the day when he told her about her mother. Adora Fairfax is or was an elf from Rivendell. She was adventurous, she could never sit still, and she was loving, great with children, and very protective of her loved ones. The best person you could depend on. When Aria brought but her father, Bilbo….couldn't explain.

"One day you'll see them Aria and your mother. Everything has its time." Frodo said and they fell into silence. Aria's eyes slowly fell as the wind and trees rocked her. In the shade it was cool and comforting to be away from the sun. For in the Shire the summers get really hot and muggy. Sweating is something that Aria really doesn't like to do.

"_Down from the door where it began. And I must follow if I can."_

Aria's eyes shot open as Frodo scrambled to his feet. They both turned to look at each other with a smile on their faces.

"He's here." Frodo said and took off running.

"And he's late!" Aria cried after him as she ran too. Past trees and following Frodo's heavy footsteps he made in the grass. They stopped at the edge of the road where a man dressed in a gray robe and pointy hat was driving a cart pulled by a horse.

"You're late." Both Frodo and Aria said crossing their arms over their chests.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins and Aria Fairfax. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The old man looked up at the two, his mouth pulling into a straight line. However, they began laughing, seeing that they never could be serious at this time. Both Aria and Frodo were happy that their friend was back in the Shire.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo jumped on the wizard with a hug.

"I'm just glad you're here. Things would've been rightfully boring and dull if it wasn't for Bilbo's birthday. Now that you're here it won't be so bad." Aria said stepping onto the wagon.

"And I don't get a welcome back hug from you Aria? Or are you too grown up for those sorts of things?" Gandalf asked. Aria shook her head before giving the wizard a hug.

"It's good to see you again Gandalf." She said with a smile.

"You didn't think that I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday did you?" Gandalf asked.

"Not in the slightest but we'd suspected that you would be running late." Aria said then climbed onto the horses back, sitting backwards. Gandalf ordered the horse forward and for a while they sat quietly until Frodo spoke.

"What news of the outside world? Tell us everything." He said.

"Everything!" Air repeated.

"Everything? You two are far too eager and curious for a hobbit, much less from an elf. Most unnatural." Gandalf said.

"Half elf, remember?" Aria corrected.

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past Age. Full of coming and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits. For which I am very thankful. And that includes you, Aria. Your mother would kill me if anything should happen to you." Gandalf said as we rode through town. Most stopped and waved while others went along their business.

"But you have no clue as to where she is. I highly doubt that my mom would find you and kill you. Your one of her most trusted friends besides Bilbo and her two childhood friends." Aria said to him, forcing the wizard to grace a smile on his lips.

"The long-expected party." Gandalf said as they passed the field where the party was going to be. The tiny hobbits raised the banner high in the sky and they cheered when it was finally put up. "How is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Uncle Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar. He's even invited the hobbits he doesn't like. That means he's up to something." Aria said.

"Well, that should please him." Gandalf said.

"Like Aria said, half the Shire's been invited." Frodo said.

"Gracious me." Gandalf commented.

"He's up to something."

"Oh, really?"

"All right, then. Keep your secrets then. Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo said.

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"And that means the story about the dragon and the mountains of gold Bilbo has hiding under his house." Aria laughed.

"I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf said, taking a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo said to him.

"I heard about that. If they're calling him a disturber of the peace then I'm a menace then." Aria said, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Oh, really?" Gandalf asked. They passed by a couple of hobbits who gave Gandalf a look as they passed. Aria shot them back the look but Gandalf tapped her on the head with walking stick as a sign of 'do not even bother trying.'

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" cried the children hobbits as they moved on. "Fireworks, Gandalf!" the children loved Gandalf when he came to blow things up for them and create butterflies with tiny sparks. When Gandalf ignored their request they all went silent…

"You know you want to. You can't disappoint your fans Gandalf." Aria said with a smile, her eyes passing between the children and him. Gandalf made a look then all of a sudden a firework went off, creating sparks coming out of his cart. Gandalf laughed at their enjoyment as Frodo and Aria shook their heads.

"Gandalf?" Frodo got up from his seat. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy."Frodo smiled and got off the cart with a wave good-bye. "So am I." Aria got up from her seat and placed herself in Frodo's.

"Now it's just me and you." Aria said.

"For a while. Have you been doing the things I left for you to do?" Gandalf asked her.

"Yes I have Gandalf. The water ability is harder than I thought but the fire has gotten really easy to get control of. The trees though, they want me to be careful I don't lose control. They say fire is hard to master. How so?" Aria asked.

"Your abilities respond on your emotions Aria. Fire might be easy for you but it is the hardest to control. It's destructive, uncontrollable, and when you get angry…"

"It tends to use your anger as a way out. I know Gandalf; you've taught me everything about that subject. Well…almost everything." Aria said.

"And still you learn. While I am here you will be practicing everything I have taught you. And that means even the basics." Gandalf stopped in front of Bag End with a smile on his face.

"You mean I have to practice while the party is going on?" Aria stood behind him shocked.

"Not exactly. You will be helping me with…entertaining." Gandalf said without turning around. Gandalf went to the door and knocked with the butt of his staff.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Bilbo said through the door. Aria leaned against the cart as she listened in.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf asked. The small opened to Bilbo Baggins. Years haven't touched him since his journey and he still remains the same.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked to no one.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf greeted his friend with open arms. Bilbo ran to his old friend and embraced him. "Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it?" They pulled apart. "You haven't aged a day." Gandalf whispered but Aria could hear. That was something that secretly bothered Aria. Ever since she was little she remembered Bilbo from back then and he hasn't age since. It bothered her that a hobbit, such as he, would not age. She had seen hobbits get old and die but Bilbo outlived some of them. Very strange indeed.

"Come on, come in! And you too Lady Fairfax!" Bilbo called once he saw her standing next to the cart. Aria followed the men inside, taking care not to bump her head on the low ceiling. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am." Bilbo laughed then went into the kitchen.

"Mind your head Gandalf. I'll be right back if the papers you will want to look at." Aria left the room and went to her own. Inside the room was a much larger sized room, meant to hold parties and such but it was replaced for Aria, seeing as though she would need it the most. There was a bed, the length of the room on one side while her clothes were stacked on another. Paper, ink wells, quills, books, the occasional lost doll, and many other things were stacked near the window were Aria does most of her writing, thinking, and everything else when she's in the room. Aria walked over to the stack of papers and began looking through them. Once she found what she was looking for she began to walk back to where Bilbo and Gandalf were.

"So you mean to go through with your plan?" Gandalf asked Bilbo, unaware Aria was listening in.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand." Bilbo answered. "All the arrangements are made."

"Frodo and Aria suspect something." Gandalf told him.

"Of course they do. He's a Baggins…not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. And she's a Fairfax…so much like her mother and yet…so much like her father." Aria froze at the mention of her father. They know about her father?

"You will tell them, won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo answered too quickly.

"They're very fond of you."

"I know. They'd probably come with me if I asked them. I think in Frodo's heart that he's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields. Little rivers. While Aria…would be packed by morning. I've seen the way she looks at the sky and travels to the end of the Shire just to come back. She needs someone to guide her…even better, a reason to leave. But I made a promise to her mother that I would keep her safe. We all did! The Shire is the best place for her but I feel guilty. Her mother was out the door at year twenty. I just wish I could give her more. " There was a silence for a while before Bilbo spoke again. "I am old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin. Sort of stretched…like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to." Bilbo finished. Aria got sick of hearing of them talk about travel and everything so she got up and marched into the small kitchen.

"Here. Sorry to leave, I promised Frodo that I'd help set up for Bilbo's birthday." She handed Gandalf the sheet of paper than walked out the door. Only one thing repeated in her mind, _'why must everyone leave me?'_

~oOo~

The party was the biggest one Aria has ever seen. Sure she had been to parties and festivals before but she only watched from afar. She never cared for them actually because she was always self-conscious about her height. She is the tallest being in the Shire besides Gandalf. At the party Aria and Gandalf started to set off the fireworks he had brought with him. Sparks, trees, people, and anything else exploded from the tiny and large canisters.

"Why don't you get something to eat?" Gandalf asked Aria. Aria looked up at the wizard then smiled.

"Thanks. I was starting to get hungry anyways. Let's just hope they have something more than meat. I hate that stuff." Aria got up and walked to where the tables where full of food. Aria got a plate of fruit and cheese before sitting down next to Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's best friend.

"What's wrong Sam?" Aria asked, taking a chunk of cheese. Sam didn't answer but looked over his shoulder. Aria followed his gaze where they rested on a female hobbit. She was younger than Sam and had curly blonde hair. Her baby blue eyes stood the most out because they showed every emotion she was feeling. "Oh, I see. You're too chicken to ask Rosie for a dance so that's why you're drinking yourself drunk."

"I am not." Sam said.

"Then go ask her." Aria said but Sam didn't get a chance to answer because Frodo sat next to him, out of breath from all the dancing he's done.

"Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo said.

"That's what I said but he's too chicken." Aria said with a smirk.

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam got up but was caught by Frodo.

"Oh, no, you don't." Frodo grabbed him then spun him to face the hobbits dancing. "Go on!" Frodo pushed him, Sam colliding with Rosie. They quickly got used to each other dancing and began to actually have some fun.

"Finally someone gave him a push." Aria said patting Frodo on the back. Both of them laughed and continued to enjoy the party. But, something caught Aria's eye. Another rocket had been launched but it seemed different to her. The sparks fizzed then all of a sudden a dragon busted out of the sparks. The dragon turned and went straight for the hobbits. While everyone was running, Aria remained where she was…she couldn't move.

_A dragon was flying. Flying through clouds and over the plains of Middle Earth. The dragon was the color of the earth, brown in color with a few blotches of green here and there. But there was something else…there was something on its back._

_It was a rider. _

_And it was a man too. The man hung onto the dragons back with some type of saddle. He moved with the dragon whenever they drove down to the ground or whenever they tilted from side to side. But there was something familiar about the rider. Moments later the rider and the dragon landed. The rider jumped off, his armor not faulting in his steps took off his helmet. _

_The rider had golden hair and eyes._

_Those eyes…..they were hers…._

"_Aria…" the man whispered to the wind._

"_Aria…" the voice he had was deeper now. "Her name will be Aria." _

_Then the world went black…._

~oOo~

How was it? Tell me in a review please! Please and thank you!


	2. On the Road

Hola everyone! Welcome back! I hoped you like the first chapter. Here's the second one and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Oc's**

~oOo~

When Aria awoke it was the following day. The sun was no longer shining like it always had been before, but it was cloudy. The dark clouds rolled above Bag End as Aria opened her eyes. A sharp pain erupted from the back of her head once Aria finally sat up. She hissed in pain but ignored it. Aria walked to the window and sat on the windowsill, watching the clouds creep up on the Shire.

"It's going to rain." Aria said quietly to herself. Just then the door to her room opened and in walked Frodo.

"I see you're up." He said; his face saddened with the news he carried.

"Something's wrong." Aria said then turned to face him. "Frodo?"

"Uncle Bilbo left last night along with Gandalf. He said that he'll be back once he answers a few questions but how long will that take? I came in to check on you." He said.

"What happened last night? All I remember is seeing the dragon then…nothing. Nothing what-so-ever." Aria said as she remained seated.

"You remember nothing? Not even when you fainted?" Frodo asked.

"Fainted? I fainted?" Aria asked looking at her cousin strangely.

"Once the dragon showed it you froze. Once it was gone, Gandalf went to check on you. The moment he touched you, you just fainted. He brought you back here while I tried to calm down everyone else. Once I got back here Bilbo was gone. He left us Bag End along with everything else. Gandalf said that he would return once he found answers to his questions." Frodo said to her.

"And we have no idea how long that will take." Aria got up from her windowsill and went over to her pile of clothes. "But until then, we'll have to wait." Aria picked out a few clothes then walked out of her room.

**Week 1: **Memories of the party before still whispered on the lips of many hobbits. There were some unhappy betters but once things had calmed down everyone didn't hate…well…almost hate Bilbo for the horrible prank. Frodo went on like normal and Aria continued to practice even though Gandalf never gave her another list to follow. Honing on the skills she already knew, talking more with the trees and going along with whatever came to her.

**Week 3: **It's been three weeks since Gandalf and Bilbo left. The Shire returned to normal but Baggins and Fairfax remained lost. Frodo seemed to be fine with the situation but Aria….seemed distance. She's been having nightmares, claiming that there were voices in small house calling her. Her nightmares were filled with black riders whose horses had red eyes that stomped on innocent people in their way. It frightened Aria. She wanted answers of her own but she had no one to turn to. She'll just have to wait until Gandalf comes back.

**Week 7: **The trees and animals are worried now. They whisper about a dark thing in the corner of the world, crawling back into Middle Earth. They're worried for their friend who always cared about them like family. There are days where the vines of the tress won't let her leave the forest to go home. Aria reassures them that she will be fine. Aria took their concern to heart and began to practice more with her daggers and bow. She switched her magic to healing, focusing on the animals and trees. A few times, Frodo allowed her to practice on him whenever he got a cut or hurt. She was getting stronger but a fear crept into the back of her mind. Something was set loose…

**Week 10: **It's been ten weeks since Gandalf and Bilbo left. Aria is now on edge, a single thread holding her to whatever she holds. Frodo notices but calls it nerves. Aria spends more time, even nights in the forest because she's afraid the dark is seeping into every dark corner. The forest is silent and dead to many ears. Aria is seen with bags under her eyes from the nights she cannot nightmares seem so real to her that she fears the dark. When she's home she leaves the candles burning and the windows closed. The dark riders haunt her every dream. The forest tries to calm her but she just can't sleep. She feels like she's slipping away but the whispers use harsh words for they cannot bear to that her near them. They fear her like she fears them.

"I'm going down to the pup with Sam. I'll be back soon, okay?" Frodo asked Aria as he looked at her from the doorway of her room. Bags are under her eyes from dream-less sleep.

"I'll be staying here tonight so don't worry about me. Go have fun." Aria tried to smile but she was just too tired. Frodo walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Try and sleep. You need to sleep." He whispered then was gone. Once he was Aria climbed into her bed and covered herself up. Slowly she closed her eyes, hoping that the dark riders would just allow her to sleep just this once…

"Aria…wake up!" Aria bolted straight up, grabbed her dagger and pointed to whoever woke her up.

"Gandalf?" the wizard dressed in gray stood in front of her.

"Aria, come with me. We need to speak with Frodo." He took her hand and led her where Frodo was making tea. Aria sat down and looked at her old friend.

"What are you doing back? Did you find your answers?" Aria asked, taking the cup from Frodo.

"Yes and apparently, your uncle was more than he seemed."Aria gave him a questionable look. "Do you remember the story I told you? About the Ring of Power and the great war that took place because of it?" Gandalf asked. Aria nodded her head. "Your uncle's ring…is that same ring." Aria glanced down at the ring that was on the table.

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." Frodo said.

"Yes. For 60 years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping…prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, you two. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." Gandalf told them.

"And Aria. She's been having nightmares about riders in black. Even the forest won't even allow her to leave some nights and she hardly ever sleeps." Frodo said. Gandalf looked at the girl then placed his hand on her forehead, muttering words that seemed to calm her mind.

"That should help you sleep." He told her.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said. Just then a whisper came from the Ring, a whisper that made Aria clench her hands into fists.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else…to return to the hand of its master. They are one…the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo…he must never find it." Gandalf said.

"Alright." Frodo took the ring into the den. "We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Frodo asked.

"Do they, Gandalf?" Aria asked. The face on Gandalf's face was an answer.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere of the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire. Baggins." He answered them.

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Aria said.

"Take it, Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo pushed the Ring into Gandalf's face.

"No, Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" there was silence before Aria spoke up.

"Frodo that Ring changes the minds of all. No one can withstand it and Bilbo was lucky enough to hang on to himself this long. No matter how powerful or good you are it will still corrupt your mind. Gandalf can't take it." Aria explained. Frodo looked up at the wizard with a sad look.

"I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo…I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf explained.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No. No, it can't."

"What must I do?" Frodo asked.

"I think you mean 'we'. What must 'we' do? I'm coming along with you. You need someone who knows forest and a weapon. Last time I checked that was me." Aria said. Frodo smiled then turned to Gandalf.

"Get packed." Was all he said. Aria went straight for her room, noting on what she should bring. She grabbed the biggest pack should could find then began to stuff two changes of clothes(not dresses, the pants Bilbo ordered for her when she demanded that she preferred them over dresses any day), a map of Middle Earth, a pair of shoes just in case, a bed roll, and hairbrush. She then changed from the dress she was wearing into a pair of pants and short sleeved shirt with a vest. She grabbed her daggers and attached them to her hips, leaning her bow against the wall next to her. She reached for her cloak, dark green in color then her bow and pack before going back into the kitchen to get the food that they will need.

"As I told Frodo you need to make for the Village of Bree." He said, handing her a loaf of bread.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be waiting for the both of you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." He said to her.

"The Ring will be safe there?" she asked.

"I don't know, Aria." He handed her a strip of cloth. "Use this to hide your ears. There are still many who despise other races. Seeing them will make them believe that you are one." Aria took the cloth and covered her ears like a headband.

"I'm only half." She said. "Wait…I forgot my arrows. I'll be right back." She told him then went back into her room. She found her arrows under the massive piles of paper that had fallen while she was packing. When she reached for them she spotted something on her bed.

It was her mother's necklace.

She must've taken it off some time ago. Aria reached for it and placed it back around her neck. A slight feeling of warmth spread throughout her body like being home in a long time. Once back on again Aria walked back out into the den to see Samwise Gamgee, lying on his back on Bilbo's writing table with Gandalf standing over him.

"Should I know something?" Aria asked.

"Samwise here just volunteered to assist you two on your way to Bree. We leave in two hours." Gandalf said then went outside.

"Get packed Sam. You'll need a bedroll while you're at it." Aria patted Sam on the back before going outside to join Gandalf. Gandalf was readying his horse when Aria walked out. The cool breeze made the hairs on her arms stand out.

"You're worried and I know why." Aria said, patting the horses head softly.

"If you're not careful then all three of you could die easily. We must leave as soon as we can. The Shire is no longer safe." Gandalf said. There was a short silence before Aria spoke.

"I need to know Gandalf…"Gandalf stopped what he was doing to look at her. "You and Bilbo and how many others know about my father and mother. Please Gandalf, I need to know who he is. Just give me his name!" Aria pleaded. Gandalf sighed then fully turned towards her.

"Lucien Blade. That's your father's name." Gandalf said to her. Aria stared at the wizard in disbelief.

"Lucien…my fathers' name is Lucien. Why? Why did they leave me? Gandalf, why did my mother leave me?" Aria grabbed the wizards arm, tears running down her cheeks.

"Because…" He turned to her, "they wanted to protect you from those who would. Your father told your mother to leave him because of what he was and of what may happen if he wasn't careful. Your mother got involved, she was placed in danger when she had you, then she left you with Bilbo. Only a handful of us knew where she placed you. Your mother was the best of us. She made us all promise that if we ever came across you, that we would do everything in our power to protect you. We owe that woman our lives for she saved ours long ago." Gandalf told her.

"What about my father?" Aria asked him.

"Your father…he was in love with your mother so much that he left to protect her. His…kind…what they had was forbidden so they kept you secret. But I swear to you Aria that they never wanted to leave you." Gandalf wiped her tears away.

"Can you tell me anything else about him?"

"I can't. Your mother made we swore that we would never tell you about your father." He said. Before Aria could speak again someone cleared their throat.

"We're ready." Frodo said.

"Good. We must leave this instant." Gandalf took the reins of his horse and began to lead them off road and over the hills. "Come along, Samwise. Keep up." Gandalf said to the hobbit that was falling behind. They trekked for most of the early morning alongside the road. Once the sky had turned a clearer blue and they were in the forest only did he stop to turn and face them. "Be careful, the tree of you. The enemy had many spies in his services: Birds, Beasts."

"But not the trees." Aria spoke. "I've spoken with them and they will tell me if anything is up the road or following us. We should be safe if we stay off the main roads." Gandalf nodded then bent down to Frodo's level.

"Is it safe?" Frodo touched his pocket where he placed the Ring. "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." He patted Frodo on the shoulder then turned to Aria.

"Good luck Gandalf." Aria told him, trying to smile.

"It will be you three that will need the luck." Gandalf said then came closer to whisper in her ear. "Whenever you're in trouble or need help, just whistle a high pitched tone like this." Gandalf whistled a tune into Aria's ear. She nodded in understandment. "Someone who is still loyal to your mother will come to your aid. He's in your charge so take care of him." Gandalf said then got on his horse. "I've trained you well. Now it's your turn to show me how much you've grown." Then the gray wizard took off. Aria looked behind her at the hobbits that were looking at her.

"Come on boys. It's a three days trek to Bree. Longer if we just sit and chat." Aria told them then took off forwards.

As the day rolled on they marched across valleys, hills, and even a waterfall. The day got hotter and they were forced to take off their cloaks as they walked. Aria was in front, Frodo in the middle and Sam at the rear. They continued on, talking about this and that. Sam mostly complaining but Aria just ignored him and continued on. When they got to a field Sam stopped.

"This is it." Frodo and Aria turned around. Sam remained rooted to the spot where he was, standing next to the scarecrow that really wasn't doing its job right.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam said. That's right! Sam has never been out of the Shire before. Sure he took trips with his father to the next town over but that was pretty much it. Frodo and Aria were the only one that actually wanted to go on an adventure. Sam was sort of drugged into it. Aria and Frodo walked over to their friend and patted him on the back.

"Come on, Sam." Frodo said. Sam looked down at the ground then took another step. "Remember what Bilbo used to say: "_It's a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet there's no knowing where you might be swept off to_."

"That means we have to keep moving. We don't stop until dark." Aria said then continued on. The trio continued on, resting every so often to take a breath. But it wasn't until dark did they stop. They camped by a tree, way off the main road or from any open area. Sam fixed a fire while Aria checked with the trees. The riders were moving and were moving fast everywhere. There are nine, dressed in black, riding everywhere, hunting for something.

"Aria?" Aria snapped out of her trance to look at the person who called her name. She turned to see Sam holding out a plate of bread, cheese, and beets for her.

"Thank you." Aria said and sat down next to the fire.

"How far are we from Bree, Aria?" Sam asked once she sat down.

"A day or two away but with the time that we're making, it could be sooner." Aria told him. Bilbo had shown her how you use a map and determine how long it would take on foot if you wanted to get from one place to another. Aria guess those lessons did come in handy after all.

"We should leave early in the morning. That way the sun won't be down upon us in the afternoon." Frodo took a bite of the soup Sam made for them.

"Good idea." Aria stood up, placed the plate down then grabbed her bow. "I'll take the first watch tonight. Tomorrow Frodo you take it then Sam. That way we'll rotate every time if we stop. Sound good?" She asked them. "Frodo, tomorrow I carry the Ring. Gandalf might have given you the job but you can't do it alone. Agreed?" Frodo touched the pocket where the Ring was then looked up at her.

"You're not going to give up about this are you?" Aria nodded her head. "Agreed. Tomorrow you carry it." he said. Aria smiled then went to sit on a rock for her watch.

The night was long but Aria was not alone. The tree where they slept under talked to her throughout the night. The tree, who is apparently male, told her where the black riders were. He also told her stories, listened to her talk about things but when the sun began to rise she had to wake the others. After breakfast Frodo handed Aria the Ring so she could carry it for the rest of the day. They walked a ways until they reached a corn field. But…corn fields are trickier than you think…

"Where's Frodo?" Aria asked Sam once they found a path in the corn field.

"Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" Sam called out but there was no answer.

"You lost Frodo!" Aria started down the path to find Frodo.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam called out. Just then Frodo came through the corn field. "We thought we'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"It's just something Gandalf said." Aria and Forks moved forward towards Frodo.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked.

"Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to." Sam said.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo asked. He just had to say it because two bodies trampled Frodo and Sam to the ground.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I should have guessed you two would be stealing food somewhere." Aria said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I swear she sounds more like Gandalf every time they spend time together." Merry grumbled.

"Frodo. Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Pippin said.

"Hello, Frodo, Aria." Merry said.

"Get off him." Sam said then threw Pippin off Frodo. "You alright Frodo?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo pointed to the pile of vegetables that Merry was picking up and shoving into Sam's arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam yelled. Just then a dog began to back along with yelling of one very angry farmer.

"Run." Aria said then ran when Merry grabbed Frodo and brought him into the corn field.

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots." Merry said.

"And some cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week." Pippin said.

"Well I wonder why he's so upset Pippin. You two have been stealing his food!" Aria said, moving through the stalks.

"And then the mushrooms the week before." Pippin continued.

"Yes, Pippin. My point is he's clearly overreacting." Merry said. "Run!" The continued to run until Pippin decided to come to a very quick stop, causing everyone behind him to run into him and then causing everyone to fall off the cliff, roll down the steep slope, and land in a heap of body parts.

"Oh, that was close." Pippin regarded to the poop they almost landed in.

"I think I've broken something." Merry pulled out a broken carrot from under his backside.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam grumbled.

"What? That was just a detour. A shortcut." Merry brushed off the dirt from his coat.

"Some shortcut." Aria muttered under her breath as well. "And where would this shortcut have taken us?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted. Sam, Merry, and Pippin both took off towards the mushrooms. On the other hand, Aria and Frodo walked onto the road.

"_Get off the road! Get off the road! They're coming!"_ The trees started to scream at her. She shook her head, their yelling giving her a headache.

"I think we should get off the road." She called to them but they didn't pay attention. Then a sense of dread and terror came over her. She looked over at Frodo who had a terrified look on his face.

"Get off the road!" Frodo shouted. "Quick!" Arias grabbed Frodo's hand then lead him over the side of the road to hide under the roots of a tree. The other three followed but started to talk among themselves about the mushrooms that they found.

"Frodo, the Ring." Aria whispered. Frodo looked at her and nodded. The sound of hoofs padded against the dirt road, coming closer towards the group. Aria gripped her daggers hilt, getting ready for her first fight if need be. The rider came closer, the horse breathing deeply. Aria shivered.

The horse was dead. There was no life in it.

Aria looked up to see blood on the hoofs, probably a victim from being trampled by the horse. Then a pair of metal shoes clanked, hitting the ground. Then the black figure dropped to its knees and leaned over the edge, smelling the air. Aria could hear him smelling it, searching for the Ring that was held in her pocket. In the back of her mind she could hear a voice calling to her. No…

Calling to the Ring.

Then Frodo touched her arm, snapping her out of her trance. Merry threw their bag of mushrooms into a bush a few yards away from them. That threw the black rider off, forcing him to get back on his horse then ride towards the sound that he heard. Once the rider took off, Merry and Pippin took off into the forest, Frodo, Sam, and Aria following right behind them.

"What was that thing?"Merry asked once they stopped to catch their breath.

"We can't explain now. We have to keep moving." Aria drew out her bow, making sure her quiver of arrows was within reach of knocking one. "Move." She ordered them. They went ahead in front of her, Aria checking with the trees every so often to ask where the riders were. They answered her with yes and no. The riders stuck to the road but some of them broke off. When night settled they picked up their pace, sticking to the trees and the shadows. Everyone was on edge, including Aria. In the distance they could hear the riders scream, causing a slight pain in Aria's ears.

"Anything?" Sam called.

"Nothing." Frodo answered.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked, tired just like they all are.

"That black rider was looking for something. Or someone. Frodo?" Merry asked Frodo.

"Get down!" Sam ordered then everyone dropped to the ground. There, a few feet in front of them was one of the black riders. The rider looked around before going the other way. There was a silence before Frodo answered.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Aria, and I must get to Bree." Frodo told him.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." Merry said then started to lead the small group. They began running through the trees and bushes, hoping that they could make it to the ferry unnoticed.

"_Watch out!_" the trees called but it was too late. One of the black riders jumped out from the trees. The hobbits scattered, moving out of the way of the giant horse. Aria knocked an arrow and let it fly, hitting the rider in the arm.

"Run!" she aimed again only this time it missed. "I'll cover you! Get to the ferry!" she screamed then knocked a third arrow. Once she let it fly she didn't care where it landed. She took off, following the hobbits towards the ferry where they where untying the boat. Behind her she could hear the hoofs of the horse, galloping behind her. Even with her bare feet running as fast as she could she dare not look back.

"Come Aria!" they called to her.

"Water walking remember? Leave!" she yelled to them. Of course they would forget that she had powers. Frodo pushed the boat off yelling to his cousin to run faster. When she reached the end she continued to run on the water until she reached the boat. She jumped on into Frodo's arms. Behind her the rider stopped, screamed then turned around. Aria watched as two other rider joined the one that was chasing her.

"How far is the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles." Merry answered.

"Then we don't have much time."Aria said to them. "Listen all of you." They turned towards her, faces terrified. "Once we get off this boat we make our way to Bree as fast as we can. We stop for nothing. I lost three arrows, and I don't have that much more. Once they are gone I only have my dagger and they are not meant for going up against horse or well armored riders. Any if anything happens to me, you four run. Understand?" Aria asked, her hands shaking along with her whole entire body. Aria had never faced an enemy that was intent on killing her. It scared her. When the boat arrived at the other side it started to rain. They drew their hoods up and began their long march to Bree.

"Look first." Aria spoke when they got to the gate of Bree. Frodo looked both ways before crossing. Aria placed her bow away, hiding her daggers as Frodo knocked on the gate. An old man answered the top window before switching to the second on to get a better view of the visitors.

"What do you want?" he asked impolitely.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered. Just then the old man opened the door, holding out a lantern to get a better look at them.

"Hobbits. Four hobbits. And a girl!" He said. It was like he'd never seen hobbits with a woman before. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo replied.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." The old man allowed the five of them to pass through. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The five of them moved on, Aria checking to make sure that her ears were covered. They made their way into town, watching out for the wagons and carts they passed them, until they found the sign that read _Prancing Pony. _

"Listen real quickly you four." Aria stopped in front of them then turning to face them. "While we are here I suggest that you keep your real names hidden. If people ask for your real name or the name of the others you lie. We can't tell them our business but what we can tell them is that we are waiting for someone. And if anyone mentions that I'm an elf I will skin you my selves. Are we clear?" Aria gave them a cold glare and they nodded. Aria was more than shaken up from the encounter from the black rider. There were a lot of things running through her head and she was on edge. Aria was afraid. They entered the inn and when they did everyone turned towards them. Aria hung back, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

"Excuse me." Frodo called. A man, 40 in age maybe, looked over the side of the table then looked down at the hobbits.

"Good evening, little master and ma'am." Aria nodded to him, stepping closer to the group. "If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy hobbit-sized room available. Mister…" the man asked for a man which caught Frodo off guard.

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." He answered.

"Underhill, yes."

'We're friends of Gandalf the Gray. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked.

"Gandalf? Gandalf." The man thought thinking way back to remember seeing a man named Gandalf the Gray. "Oh, yes I remember. Elderly chap. Bug beard, pointy hat." The man said. "Not seen him for six months." Aria sighed. It was too good to hope for when they arrived. They all turned towards Aria with sad faces.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. Aria thought for a moment then gave her answer.

"We wait. Stay the night then see if anyone else had seen him the following morning. Sleep is really what we need." Aria approached the man with a smile. "Excuse me; we'll be taking those beds for the night." Aria gave the man the coins in her bag then signed the book. She turned towards the hobbits then gave them each a few coins. "Let's go put our stuff down then come back to get some food." Aria lead the hobbits to the room where they'll be staying. They placed their bag on the ground, changed out of their wet clothes then headed back down stairs to get some food. Aria tied the cloth more tightly against her ears then covered it with her hair. When they went down they ordered food then sat near the fire place to warm up.

The inn was loud and so were the humans in it. Even with Aria sitting next to the fire she couldn't help but feel eyes on her. She took small bites of the bread and cheese she ordered but that really didn't do much for her. Something was just off with her.

"Sam he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo reassured Sam but he wasn't certain. A few seconds later Merry came back with another drink, his fourth one, but it was a pint this time.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said before taking a gulp of the stuff. Aria was opposed to smoking and drinking because she found it disgusting. Kind of the way she finds meat.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippin got up then headed to the bar.

"You got a whole half already!" Sam called but it didn't do much good. Aria returned to looking at the fire once again while Sam continued to talk to Frodo. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you and Aria since we arrived." Sam pointed to the hooded man in the corner of the room. Aria knew someone was watching them but she didn't want find him too quickly just in case it was someone else. Gandalf taught her that whenever you feel like someone is watching you, you have to keep all your senses open to all options. Even the smallest details.

"Excuse me." Frodo asked the man who they talked with earlier when he passed by with two tankards and a plate of bread. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his real name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider." The man answered then walked away. Frodo fell silent as did the rest of the table. Aria fell back into the memories of her younger years when Gandalf was just teaching her how to use the bow and arrows for the first time….

**(Flashback)**

"_**Pull back the string then release it once you got a clear shot." Gandalf said to the girl of only ten. Her red hair was short, cut to her pointed ears and her eyes were much lighter. Scabby knees and dirt streaked face focused on the rounded target only a few feet ahead of her. Once the girl released it, it only slapped her back in the face. She girl rubbed her nose as the old wizard laughed.**_

"_**It's not funny Gandalf!" the little girl cried. She stomped her foot down then threw the bow shortly afterwards. "Why do I have to learn how to use a bow? Nothing ever happens in the Shire." The girl sat herself down on a rock nearby. **_

"_**Stubborn just like her mother." Gandalf said to himself then sat himself down beside the girl. "Aria, the reason why I have you practice a bow is because your mother began to use a bow when she was your age. She also used daggers but I'll let your uncle teach you swordplay." **_

"_**But I suck. I'm never going to be like mother." Aria told Gandalf. "You keep telling me stories about her but I'm starting to doubt that she's actually still alive." Aria said, tossing a rock into the pond in front of her.**_

"_**And did I ever tell you that when your mother started training she had as many scrapes and cuts as you. You're a spitting image of her actually."He patted her on the head. Aria looked up at him then back at her reflection. **_

"_**I have his eyes though and his courage." Aria said, wiping dirt off her cheek. Gandalf looked at the tiny girl next to him, questions running through his head.**_

"_**Who-" **_

"_**Uncle Bilbo slipped when I asked him. He was writing." Aria told him. When Gandalf didn't answer back she continued. "Why do you and Bilbo not talk about my father? Did he do something wrong?" **_

"_**He didn't do anything wrong Aria, he just….we can't talk about him. But let me tell you one thing about him." Gandalf wrapped an arm around her.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Your father loved you very much." Aria smiled at that. At least her father loved her and she didn't care what anyone else said in that matter. **_

"_**All right then." Aria stood up then grabbed her bow. "We better get back to practicing. I wouldn't want to let my mother down. I want to be just like her." Aria smiled then returned to the target.**_

"_**I have no doubt that you will my dear. You will." Gandalf whispered then got up from the rock that he sat on. He walked over to the small child with bright red hair and once again showed her how to use a bow. The knocked back the arrow, breathed in….breathed out and released the arrow…**_

_**The arrow hit dead center.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"Pippin!" Frodo's voice made Aria come back to the present. Pippin was still sitting at the bar but Frodo was falling was making his way towards him.

"Steady on, Frodo." Pippin said but Aria watched as Frodo fell backwards, something gold fell out of Frodo's hand and into the air.

The Ring.

It began to fall and Aria had a sick feeling where the Ring was going to land and she was right. Frodo caught it but he caught it with his finger…then Frodo vanished. Aria looked for Frodo but he was gone. Then there was a sharp pain in her ears. The scream of the black riders were loud and clear. They know where the Ring is now…

"Explain later. Find Merry and Pippin. I'll find Frodo." Aria began to search but when she did she saw Strider shove him up the steps towards their room. She gripped her dagger tightly then silently made her way up the steps. Once she reached the door she burst in, swinging her daggers, trying to get the blade out of the humans hand but he was fast. He blocked her attacks, countered everything she threw at him but she slipped up, causing her to have her back pressed against the wall with a sword at her throat.

"You're good little one but you still need a lot of work." He said to her. Aria finally got a chance to get a good look at Strider. He was probably in his 30s maybe 40s. His black hair went to his shoulders but they had strands of white here and there. His eyes were bluish-green that held his experiences. And he was skilled. Very skilled.

"And you would know." Aria answered. She kept her eyes on him, not straying anywhere else.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Aria Fairfax." Aria answered. The look of surprise crossed the Rangers face but turned into happiness. Strider withdrew his sword from her neck then placed it back in its sheath.

"You look just like your mother." He said. Aria's eyes widened when he spoke about her mother. "I see Adora's stubbornness passed onto her only daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you Aria." Strider gave her a bow that confused her. Just a few moments ago this man was trying to kill her and how he's smiling at her.

"How do you know my mother?" Aria asked. Before Strider could answer the door burst open again but this time three hobbits, one if a candlestick, one with a stool, and one with just his fists where standing there.

"Let them go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." Sam said.

"Boys, put those things down. You'd hurt yourselves before landing an actual hit." Aria hissed.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider said to Frodo.

"No kidding. I could hear their screams miles away. In a few hours they'll reach Bree." Aria said. Strider turned towards Aria but when he opened his mouth her quickly closed it.

"Come with me. We need to leave." He handed her, her bag then headed for the door. "Get your things then meet me outside." Strider said then took off. The four hobbits looked at her and Aria looked at them.

"Get your things. We have to move." Aria picked up her daggers then went down stairs. She waited for the hobbits with Strider outside and when they did come out, Strider took them to the other inn that was across the road. They got another room with one bed then unpacked mostly. Strider sat by the window while the hobbits took the bed. Aria took the other chair across from Strider. She looked out the window, her way facing the gate while Striders side faced the Prancing Pony.

"How do you know my mother?" Aria asked, tucking her blanket around her.

"Your mother was an amazing elf. She taught me a few things about the forest while I stayed at Rivendell. I wish you knew more about her." Strider said not taking his eyes off the window.

"I wish I did too. I've only heard storied about her and how I look like her along with my father." Aria said with a smile on her face. "Is she still at Rivendell?"

"No. She left some years ago and hasn't been back since." Strider said. Aria sighed then returned to the window. A few seconds later, the old man she met before went to the gate but the gate was pushed down, the old man under it. Four black riders came through, riding on their head horses with red eyes. They dismounted then entered the Prancing Pony with swords drawn. Aria looked up at Strider who nodded in response.

"You said you heard them?" Strider asked.

"Yes. Their screams hurt my ears. I can also hear the trees. They warned me when they were close of near. It's good to be able to have them on your side." Aria said.

"Indeed it is. You got that power from your mother?"

"Yes, along with my fire and water power. Water is trickier but fire comes more naturally to me. I'm still learning but I practice with what I have learned already."

"Did Gandalf teach you?"

"Yes he did. But since he left I haven't learned anything new." A wave of screams came from building across from them. Aria covered her uncovered ears to deal with the pain.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider looked out the window to see them get back on their horses. "They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."He looked back out the window to find them gone. "Now you five must sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He said. The hobbits returned to the bed but when Strider looked over at the girl she was wide awake, staring out the window in a mindless gauze. "You must sleep little one." Strider went and bent next to her.

"I cannot sleep for I can still hear them in my head. Ever since my uncle left I started to hear things I've never heard before. First there were whispers then the screams of the Nazgul and now I can no longer sleep. I haven't had a good night's sleep in two days. Gandalf did something but that hasn't helped." Aria said. Strider sighed then placed his hand on her forehead. He muttered something that made her eyes feel heavy. Once they started to close Strider placed another blanket on top of the girl's body. In the back of his mind he knows that the road will be difficult for her in the long run. But with time the nightmares will end and she can sleep soundly once again. Strider only hopes that the journey will be a short one.

~oOo~

There's chapter two! One huge chapter which is the longest one I have ever typed. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. I dream of dragons

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 3! Hope you all liked the last one and I really hope you all like this next one.

~oOo~

"Are we there yet?" Pippin complained after only a few hours of walking. The six of them, Strider now among them, got an early start that morning and left Bree before the sun touched the horizon. A fog settled in that morning, giving the group cover as they left. They had been walking for only a small amount of time before Pippin started to complain.

"Pippin we have only been walking for a few hours. If you really want to go back then go ahead." Aria said then turned towards the hobbit, an evil smile crossed her lips as she spoke again. "But if they find you….even if you are tortured you must not talk. Even if on you're dying you must not talk. So if you want to go, go right ahead. But they will find you Pippin. And I cannot save you from whatever fate they may bring you." Aria whispered the last part in his ear. When she pulled away Pippin's face was as white as the first lain snow. Aria chuckled and returned to walking besides Strider.

"So you knew my mother? What was she like?" Aria asked him as they walked on.

"I figured that you would be asking these questions sooner or later." Strider smiled at the girl who was walking besides him. "I knew your mother for a time. She taught me to listen to the forest, learn its way and know how to survive in it. My impression of your mother was that she was very cheerful, even when it was raining she would always smile. She said 'Smile, for someone else is having a worse day than you.' She also was very talented." Strider said.

"That sounds like her. Gandalf told me that she was a bundle of joy to be around when she was younger." Aria said.

"Did Gandalf tell you anything else about her or your father?" Strider asked.

"He wouldn't tell me anything of my father because my mother made them swear never to tell me about him. He did tell me stories about my mother and what she was like when she as little. That's about it." Aria said. There was some silence before Frodo spoke.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild." Strider told them, climbing the steep hill covered in trees. Strider marched on ahead, leaving Aria with the four hobbits.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied but was answered with a slap in the back of the head with Merry, Pippin, and Sam as well.

"What was that for?" Sam asked. The face Aria gave them was that of don't-push-your-luck-with-me.

"We can trust him." Aria said then continued to move forward.

"How do you know?" Merry asked her.

"Because you can see it in his eyes if he was lying. A man does not lie if he is trying to protect something. Besides, he knew my mother. I can trust him." Aria replied. It was foolish, she knows but there was something in the man that made her trust him. The way Strider carried himself around them. It made her believe that he was here to help them.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Strider called from in front of them.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the elves." Sam said excitedly.

"To me it sounds like you never met an elf before Sam." Aria smiled at the hobbit.

"I mean, we're going to the place where there are other elves. Not just you but others like you." Sam said, a slight blush coating his cheeks from embarrassment.

"It's okay Sam. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Rivendell. Maybe Master Elrond can give me insight on where I actually come from. Maybe answers lay there." Aria said to them. Strider looked back for only a moment but then continued on.

Night fell and they took shelter in a hidden cave, somewhere far off from the main road. Strider took watch but Aria took the second watch, saying that they need to take turns in the shifts. After much persuasion, Strider finally gave in. Strider allowed Aria to take the second shift but she will be getting much sleep the next night. Aria shook her head and laid down on the bedroll. That night while Aria slept something happened…..

_~oOo~_

_She was flying…_

_High in the sky Aria watched from a great best with white wings. The wind blew back her hair, clouds surrounding them in a cool fog. When they broke free, Aria could see all of Middle Earth. Aria looked down at the giant best she rode and gasped…_

_She was riding a dragon!_

_The beast was huge. White scales simmered in the sunlight, wings extended outwards and flapped a few seconds before leveling out once more. The great beast turned its head towards Aria and grinned. The dragons eyes were golden in color, shinning with life and power._

'_It's about time you arrived.' The dragon's voice was deep inside Aria's mind. Aria covered her ears with her hands and shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around this dream. 'No point on figuring out this out my Lady. It's time we had a talk.'_

'_How…why do you call me my Lady?' Aria asked the dragon._

'_I am in your charge now. Your mother told me so when she dropped you off at that hobbit's home.' The dragon said to her. Aria's mouth dropped open and she stared at the beast._

'_My mother placed you in my charge? Does that mean you are her loyal friend?' Aria asked the beast._

'_My name is Ryu. Your mother raised me since I was a hatching and I was trained to protect her and her mate.' Ryu told Aria._

'_You mean my father?' Aria asked him._

'_Yes. Your mother gave me and order to protect you when you got older. So here I am…' Ryu said to Aria. Aria was quiet for a minute before she spoke again._

'_Gandalf said when I whistle, my mother's friend would come and help me. But you're a dragon. You are too big to do….much.' Aria said to Ryu. Ryu laughed, causing Aria to grip the harness Ryu was wearing tighter._

'_I am not just a dragon my Lady. I am anything you wish me to be. A loyal steed, a loyal canine, a loyal dragon, and any animal you wish me to be I will. It is one of my many abilities.' Ryu said with a smirk, gloating how he is a loyal and perfect dragon. _

'_Why do I get the feeling that you are being smug about this? Is there something you are not telling me?' Aria asked. Ryu was quiet for a moment before he sighed in defeat._

'_The road ahead is very difficult my Lady. It would be wise to get to Rivendell as soon as possible and then return home.' Ryu said._

'_Why? I have waited many years to leave the Shire. Why would I want to go back?' Aria asked the dragon. Ryu moved his wings again, lowering his body to the sea they were flying over. Aria reached down and allowed her fingers to skim over the surface. Aria smiled, even though it was a dream/vision, Aria thought it was a very good dream._

'_You may find answers you will not like. And the truth does hurt my Lady. You may want to see Middle Earth but there are times where….someone is not meant to see the world.' Ryu said rather sadly._

'_I am going to find something I will not like will I?" Ryu nodded his head then flew back up into the clouds. _

'_Another thing I can do is see the future of my masters. Sadness, pain, loneliness, suffering….these are the things at await you.' Aria dropped her head. Thought about hiding back in her room crept into her mind. 'Happiness, friendship, adventure, comfort, completion, love…these are also the things that await you if you choose to follow what you feel inside. A "gut" feeling if you will.' Aria picked up her head and smiled._

'_I need to find answers Ryu. I have to keep going.' Ryu smiled and gave his new master a nod._

'_So be it. Call me if you need me. I will await your call.' Ryu turned his back to look at the woman on his back. 'You look just like your father. You have his eyes and that fire he had within them.' Aria opened her mouth to question but she was blinded by a bright light. So bright she had to hide her face and close her eyes. Ryu's laugh was the only thing she heard before she woke up…_

_~oOo~_

Aria woke up when a bright warm light was shone on her face. Her eyes slowly opened to the warm sunlight that shone in her. It was unusual that there would be sun because of the situation that the group was in. Aria sat up and looked around her surroundings. The hobbits slept around her and around the fire. A twig snapped, causing Aria to reach for her bow and aim it in the directions towards where she heard the noise. Strider came out from behind the tree with a pair of rabbits in his hands. Aria made of look of disgust when she saw the poor things in Striders grasp.

"Good morning." Strider smiled in Aria's direction but she just narrowed her eyes at the man. "What?"

"You killed the poor things in your hand. You sir are no friend to animals." Aria stood up and grabbed her pack.

"Yes I am. How do you suppose we eat for breakfast?" Strider gave her a look.

"I for one don't give a damn. I do not eat meat, I eat fruits and vegetables. And what you did to those beautiful beings is wrong." Aria began to walk towards the river she saw a few yards away when they set up camp. "I'm going to quickly bathe so tell the hobbits where I am. I'll be back shortly and I expect you to be finished with your breakfast. If I see any of you eat those beings in front of me I will be sorely cross with you." Aria took off towards the river. Strider stood there and watched the woman walk away. A slight smile was on his face when a memory of her mother popped into his mind. She also did not eat meat and scolded him for doing so when she found her. '_Just like her mother.'_ Strider thought to himself then went to wake the hobbits for their breakfast. Hopfully, if Aria was like her mother at all, she would take her sweet time bathing even if the time was dire.

~oOo~

Really short but I swear that the next one will be longer. Much longer. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Tears for Healing

Hey everyone and welcome back. Thank you to all of those who reviewed, which I love so very much, and to those to added my story, favorite my story, and place it on their story alert. Sorry of the last chapter was a bit short and I really mean short but I to leave it there so I could do a time skip in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

P.S – My beta, Lexia, who had liver cancer, lost her fight against it. After she had her transplant her body rejected the new liver and there wasn't anything the doctors could do. She only had the rest of the week and she died today on November 21, 2011. She would like me to tell you that it was a pleasure to be my beta and see my stories grow. Thank you to those who reviewed so far.

"_**Elf language**__."_

~oOo~

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl." Aria turned to Strider who stopped when they reached a hill. Ahead of them was an old fortress, that had seen better years, that was sitting on top of a cliff. "We shall rest here tonight." He turned towards the hobbits and began to walk on. Above them the sky was growing dark and it seemed to Aria that a storm was approaching. She moved her feet and kept pace with Strider.

"Since we left the forest a day ago I do not know where the Nazgul are. We have to rely on out hearing and sight until I can meet up with a tree again." Aria told Strider.

"Thank you. You have been most helpful Aria." He smiled down at her and patted her head like a father would to a child. Aria pouted and narrowed her eyes at the human.

"I am not a child." Aria said blankly.

"I know you are not a child but you still have much to learn. You do remember the moves I showed you the other day, right?" Strider asked. Yesterday while they were resting Strider wanted to know how much Aria knew of sword fighting. Their match lasted no more than two minutes with Strider as the winner. Aria knew the basics but she needed to expand her ability to exploit her enemies weaknesses and use them to her advantage. After an hour of showing her a few moves Aria was able to pin Strider down for a few seconds but ended up losing again. '_Do not forget the use of your abilities. They might just save your life.'_ Aria nodded and they returned back to marching.

"I do. I've been going over them in my head. I still need more practice but once we get to Rivendell you can show me and teach me everything you know. I want to learn more than what Gandalf has taught me." Aria smiled up at the Ranger, her golden eyes seem brighter than normal.

"It will be an honor to teach you Lady Fairfax." Strider said and slightly bowed causing Aria to laugh. They walked up the many stairs to a ledge where they could sleep for the night. The hobbits threw down their packs and dropped down to the ground. Only Aria and Strider were left standing. The wind was blowing but there was something else in the air….something stale and cold.

"You feel that?" Aria asked quietly so the hobbits couldn't hear.

"They're close." Strider reached down to his back and unwrapped four old but still usable swords. "These are for you. Keep them close." He handed each hobbit a sword. "Aria and I are going to have a look around." The hobbits examined the swords and the look on their faces was a mix of fear and worry. "Stay here." Strider began to walk off but Aria stayed behind for a few moments.

"The pointy end is what you use to attack with." Aria said with a slight smirk on her face.

"We know Aria." Frodo said. The smirk disappeared as she crouched down to their level.

"It's for your safety that you carry these. We might not be able to protect you all the time." Aria patted Frodo on the head. "Stick to dry rations and no fire. A fire from up here can be seen miles away so don't even think about it. We'll be back soon. Try and get some sleep." Aria told them then ran to catch up with Strider. She found him waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"They're not children Aria." Strider said with his back to her. Aria stood next to him and sighed.

"I keep forgetting that they're hobbits and not children. It's their size I swear." Aria said to Strider who smiled. They went off to look around the watchtower with their hands on their swords just in case. Aria had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she adjusted her eyes to the darkness even though Strider held a torch in his hand in front of them. All around them they could hear things moving. Aria was on the verge of freaking out but she had to stay strong just like her mother would've in her situation.

"_Turn around! Go back! Your friends are in danger!"_ Aria looked around to find the voice when she saw a lone tree a few feet away from them. Just then the Nazgul screamed, causing Aria to plug her ears and hiss in pain. The tree was screaming at her to get moving when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Aria looked to see Strider looking at her with a worried face.

"They're here and they're going after the hobbits. We have to move." Strider nodded and the two took off. In the distance they could hear Sam call out and a scream which made them run after. Aria got out her bow and brought out an arrow, readying it when they faced the black riders. "Get away from them!" Aria screamed at the black riders when they reached the top of the watchtower. The black riders turned just as Strider jumped and started to swing the torch around. Aria knocked her arrow and allowed it to fly into the face of one of the black riders. She cheered mentally then knocked another arrow.

"Aria!" Her eyes wondered over to Sam where he was holding a wounded Frodo in his arms.

No…

Aria ran forward, replacing her bow with her daggers and cutting the riders if they came close to her. Aria knelt next to them and placed her hands over the wound. She took a breath and tried to heal Frodo but she felt a burning sensation in her hands which made her pull away.

"Strider!" Aria called. One of the riders was lit on fire while the others ran away. Strider quickly tossed the torch in the face of one of the riders that was coming behind Aria. She brought her bow and knocked an arrow, allowing it to fly into the back of a fleeing one.

"Help him Strider." Sam said as Strider knelt down next to Frodo. Aria stood up, arrow knocked just in case any of the black riders decided to come back for another round.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The dagger tuned to dust causing Strider to throw the hilt away. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider picked him up and carried him in his arms.

They didn't stop that night. Strider led the way, a torch being their only light source as the hobbits followed behind him. Aria took up the rear, her bow out and an arrow knocked as the screams of the black rider seem closer and closer. They ran into the forest, the trees screaming at Aria and the small group to run faster. So many voices were in Aria's head that she thought she might faint. They wouldn't shut up even thought she yelled at them to be quiet. Aria knew that the trees were trying to protect her the only way they could and that was yelling at her to move faster.

"Hurry!" Strider called from up front.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam said, pulling the pony along with him.

"We have to try!" Aria shouted. They continued to move faster, their pace quickened as a shout was heard from Frodo.

"Gandalf!" A sick feeling churned in Aria's stomach. Gandalf hadn't shown up at the Prancing Pony so that made her doubt that he would come now.

~oOo~

They ran for the next three days with little breaks. By the time they stopped again Frodo was looking worse than the last time they stopped. He was paler than normal, his eyes were a milky color, and he was colder.

"He's going cold." Sam said when he checked Frodo. Aria ran over and tried to warm him up with her fire power. She placed a little fire against his chest then lightly pressed it into his chest to warm him from the inside. This was the only thing Aria could do to keep Frodo warm.

"Is her going to die?" Pippen asked but got answered with a slap in the back of the head by Aria.

"Don't you dare…" Aria warned then turned her attention to Strider.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Strider answered. Frodo reopened his eyes, choking on air to breathe. They were paler than the last time. One of the black riders called out in the silent windy night causing everyone to look around.

"They're close." Aria whispered.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil, it's a weed Sam." Aria called then turned back to Frodo.

"Aye, I know it."

"It may help slow the poisoning. Hurry." Strider and Sam took off into the forest, leaving Aria with Pippen, Merry, and Frodo.

"Pippen, Merry come here." The two bent down in front of Aria. "What I am going to do you must not tell Strider or Sam. Understood?" Aria asked.

"What are you going to do?" Merry asked.

"I'm going to slow down the poison by taking some of it into my own body. I learned how to do it from one of Gandalf's books he left behind along with other healing spells." Aria rolled up her sleeves. "Pour some water over my hands will you Pippen?" Pippen reached for his flask and poured the rest of the water that was in it on Aria's hands. Aria bent the water around her hands then placed them over the wound on Frodo's shoulder. Aria closed her eyes and concentrated. The water glowed a light blue color before absorbing into Aria's hands.

Her body started to shake as pain crashed over her body. She could feel the poison seep through her body, causing large amounts pain in different parts of her body. Aria started to cough and bright red blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Merry and Pippen saw this and pulled her away from Frodo's body.

"Why did you pull me away?" Aria coughed out.

"You were killing yourself. What would Frodo say if he learned that you died to save him? He would hate himself." Merry said sternly at Aria. Aria looked at the two hobbits and breathed heavily. He was right. If she kept this up she would surely kill herself. She couldn't die now, she had questions to answer.

"Who's she?" Aria turned her head to see a female elf jump down from a white horse and walk over to Frodo with Strider at her side. Aria wiped off the blood from her face and stood, wincing when she felt the poison course through her.

"She's an elf." Sam said. Aria smacked him upside the head of the obvious.

"He's fading." The woman said, looking over him. Strider chewed the plant in his mouth then placed it in the wound. Frodo gasped in pain. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Strider picked him up and carried him to the she-elf's horse. "I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked.

'_Whistle and I will come…'_a voice echoed in Aria's head. Aria closed her eyes and whistled a high pitch tune. The wind blew again but stronger and in the distance she could hear hoofs pound against the ground.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." The she-elf said to Strider.

"_**Stay with the hobbits – I'll send horses for you." **_Strider spoke in Elvish, which I could understand.

"_**I'm the faster rider – I'll take him."**_ The she-elf told him.

"_**And I'll go with her."**_ I jumped into their conversation. The two looked at me and gave a questionable look. _**"The trees will warn me if they are near. Please, let me go." **_Aria pleaded with Strider. The she-elf looked at Strider.

"_**Is she..?"**_ Strider nodded. _**"I do not own an extra horse."**_ The she-elf said. Aria smiled and turned around just as another white horse with a saddle on its back walk through the tree line and up to Aria.

"_**I do."**_ Aria smiled.

"What are they saying?" Pippen asked.

"_**If we can get across the river the power of our people will protect him."**_ The she-elf said. Aria ignored them and got on the horse.

"Ready Ryu?" Aria whispered into the horses' ear.

"Ready my lady." Ryu whispered back. When Aria looked up she saw the she-elf mount the horse and look down at Strider.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Strider said. Aria looked between the two and noticed that there was a strong spark between them….love. Arwen whispered into her horses' ear and she took off, Aria following close behind her.

They rode on for nonstop. Aria followed close behind Arwen as they rode from valleys, forests, and hilltops. Aria would ask Ryu if he was strong enough to stop but he replied with a shake of his head. Ryu told Aria that he was much stronger and that her mother had taught him to go on for days without stopping in every form he took. He became stronger that way. By the time they reached the outskirts of Rivendell did the Wraths catch up to them. They were in a forest when the trees started to call to Aria.

"_They're here! They're here! Keep going!"_ The trees yelled.

"Arwen! They're here!" Aria called out. Arwen didn't turn around but she sped up her pace, her answer to Aria's call. From the shadows she could see the black rider close in around them. The two elves wove through the trees, trying to lose the riders but it was no use. The black riders horses picked up their pace as the riders screamed.

"Ryu, hold steady!" Aria ordered. Ryu grunted as a response. Aria took out her bow, turning herself around on the saddle then knocked an arrow. Aria took aim and released the arrow into one of the black riders' horses. She thought that if she wounded the horses, it would slow them down but a few however, their horses were strong and stubborn as their riders. Aria quickly turned around and brought her bow behind her. She took the reins again and made Ryu run faster. When they crossed the river Aria thought that they would just leave.

She was sadly mistaken.

"Give up the Halfling she-elf and the Dragon Rider as well." Hissed one of the black riders. Aria looked over at them and glared.

"If you want them, come and claim them!" Arwen shouted, drawing her sword. Aria looked at Arwen then at the black riders. She was outmatched and with Frodo…she was in no way to fight them. The black riders drew their swords and started forward. Arwen looked down at the river and began to chant words. The current started to pick up, the chant became stronger more powerful. A roar of water came from Arias' right as she turned to see a wave of water in the form of horses rush at the black riders. The tried to outrun the wave but they were quickly caught up and carried off. Gasping was heard so the two elves turned to Frodo who looked even worse.

"Frodo! No!" Cried Arwen as she placed him on the ground. Aria dismounted and knelt next to Frodo. Without thinking, Aria bended water into her hands and placed them over Frodo's chest. It was all or nothing to buy him time. "Frodo, don't give in!" Aria closed her eyes and concentrated on saving her brother. She didn't care, she had to save Frodo.

Pain was everywhere but Aria endured. It started getting harder to breathe, the air became thick and her body was on fire. Somewhere off she could hear Arwen call for her to stop but Aria refused. She had to buy Frodo time….

"_Whatever happens to me….let it save Frodo…he needs to continue on….please….save Frodo…." _Aria's voice echoed around her. Things became dark as the pain was too much to bear. When she pulled away she could no longer fell any part of her body. Things were clouded as Aria fell into darkness…..

~oOo~

_Aria could faintly hear a man's voice whisper something in her ear. It was in elvish but Aria was too tired to translate. The world around her was warm and bright. She would see flowers and the leaves of the trees. Everything was peaceful…so warm. The sun was bright and she could feel herself floating…._

"_Wake up Aria…come on dear, wake up." The voice was a woman's and it was kind, soft, gentle. The voice was familiar to Aria. Aria slowed opened her eyes to see a woman with bright red hair and copper eyes. Her smile was bright and it shone like the sun. She was beautiful._

"_Mother?" Aria asked softly._

"_Hello my dear." Aria gasped and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Adora wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. Tears appeared in both women's eyes as they parted. Their smiles were large and shone much happiness. _

"_Is it you? Is it really you?" Aria asked her mother. Adora nodded and patted down her daughters hair. _

"_You have my hair…and you fathers eyes. How much you've grown…" Adora whispered mostly to herself. Something sad came across Adora's face that caught Aria's eyes._

"_What's wrong mother? I thought you would be happy to see me?" Aria asked._

"_I am, I truly am Aria it's just that….." Adora couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes traveled to the air around them. _

"_Where are we?" Aria asked. A pain in her stomach made the answer pop in her head but she refused to say it._

"_We're not in Rivendell Aria…where in the world between the living and the dead." Adora answered as a single tear fell from her eyes._

"_That means we…you….no…NO YOU CAN'T!" Aria yelled and wrapped her arms around her mother, tears spilling from her own eyes. _

"_Forgive me Aria. Please forgive me." Adora pleaded with Aria as her own tears fell as well._

"_You can't be dead! I can to look for you only to find you dead! You're lying! Please tell me you're lying!" Aria cried._

"_It's true my dear. I tried to hard but I couldn't. You don't know how much I wanted to be in your life and watch you grow. Both your father and I wanted so much for you. Please forgive me Aria." Adora cried, holding her daughter close._

"_I love you mother. I love you so much!" Aria clung to her mother and stayed that way for what seems like hours. "Can you tell me about father?" Aria asked._

_Adora did. Adora told her daughter about how her father was known as a Dragon Rider, a person who rides dragons and fights for freedom. Adora also told her about the war that Dragon Riders had within each other. Some wanted to have their own city and not be ruled by Gondor. _

"_Gondor ruled over the Dragon Riders?" Aria asked._

"_Yes. The Dragon Riders were first founded in Gondor. Some wanted to breakaway and rule themselves while others wanted things to stay the same. A war broke out and it included your father. I was delivering when the war broke out by the way. Your father did everything he could to protect us, even if that meant that he had to send us away. Everyone thought he was mad to send us away but the truth of it was is that he saved us. Almost all of the Dragon Riders were killed." Adora said to her daughter. _

"_And father?"_

"_Survived. He was the one who named you. Aria. He wanted to meet you so badly. He was so excited when I told him. He didn't care if you were a boy or a girl he said that he would love you no matter what."Adora spoke. Adora talked more about her father and little by little Aria started to understand but that still didn't replace the ache in her heart. _

"_What happens now?" Aria asked when her mother explained everything. _

"_You must go back. People are waiting for you." Adora said, stroking her daughters' hair._

"_What about you?"_

"_I must leave for the other side. This will be the only time we will see each other but know that I will be watching over you. I see great things ahead for you." Adora kissed Aria's temple._

"_I will miss you mother. I love you." Aria said but she couldn't help the tears fall from her eyes._

"_No more tears Aria. You must promise me that you will not cry for me anymore. You have to stay strong." Adora smiled. _

"_Bilbo said that you sang to me when I was born. Before we leave can you sing me it?" _

"_Of course." Aria lay her head down on her mother's lap and closed her eyes…._

_**Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley  
>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley<strong>_

_**Lay down your head  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby<br>Back to the years  
>Of loo-li,lai-ley<br>And I'll sing you to sleep  
>And I'll sing you tomorrow<br>Bless you with love  
>For the road that you go<strong>_

_**May you sail fair  
>To the far fields of fortune<br>With diamonds and pearls  
>At your head and your feet<br>And may you need never  
>To banish misfortune<br>May you find kindness  
>In all that you meet<strong>_

_**May there always be angels  
>To watch over you<br>To guard you each step of the way  
>To guard you and keep you<br>Safe from all harm  
>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley<strong>_

_**May you bring love  
>And may you bring happiness<br>Be loved in return  
>To the end your days<br>Now fall of to sleep  
>I'm not meaning to keep you<br>I'll just sit for awhile  
>And sing<br>Loo-li,lai-ley**_

_**May there always be angels  
>To watch over you<br>To guard you each step of the way  
>To guard you and keep you<br>Safe from all harm  
>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley<br>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley**_

_The world began to shift as Adora whispered her last good-bye to Aria. A single tear was shed as the world went back into darkness._

~oOo~

Aria woke with the birds in her ears and the smell of the pipe in her nose. She began to stir…slowly she opened her eyes only to hear a chuckle.

"Where….where am I?" Aria's voice was dry and rough.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know." Aria opened her eyes to see Gandalf sitting in a chair, smoking his pipe.

"Gandalf you know I hate when you smoke you old man." Aria said with a slight grin on your face.

"You should not be the one to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I am correct you use a healing spell that I did not teach or even told you to use. What you did was foolish." Gandalf said sternly.

"I know Gandalf and I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think if to give Frodo more time. Wait….FRODO! Gandalf, where's Frodo? Is he alright? Did he make it?" Aria sat straight up and questioned the wizard who placed his hands on her shoulders to force her back down.

"Yes, yes Frodo's alright thank to you. You on the other hand took too much and it almost killed you. A few more hours and the both of you would've been beyond our aid." Gandalf said and patter her hair down. The feeling made the sense of sadness creep up into Aria's chest. The memory was so fresh it felt like it just happened. "Aria, what is the matter?" Tears pooled from her eyes as Aria looked up at the wizard.

"I saw her Gandalf. I saw my mother." Aria spoke.

"Oh, dear…" There was a sad look on Gandalf's face as he sat back.

"She's dead. She's gone Gandalf. My mother's dead."

~oOo~

There you have it! Chapter four. Thank you all for reading and please review. The song in this chapter was Sleep Song by Secret Garden. Till next time!


	5. Talking among Friends

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! To all those who reviewed I have decided to place you on the page of fame! It's corny, I know, but I want to thank you all. So, whenever you review, your name will be listed at the beginning of the chapter for all to see. One of my friends thought it might be a nice idea.

So…those to thank are…..

Weirdawesomechick

freezingsummerbreeze

Xhex-Athame-Snape

So, thank you once again and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Enjoy.

Also! Happy Holidays!

~oOo~

Aria spent a good day and a half in bed. Gandalf wanted Aria to be well rested before she started to move on her own again, much to Aria's displeasure. She hated being confined to bed rest. There was nothing Aria could do except stair up at the ceiling or out the window. Gandalf had assured her that the time will fly by in no time. Of course he was chuckling when he said that.

Lord Elrond had visited her when she woke up however. Aria sadly told him of how her mother's spirit had visited her while she was unconscious. She told them of how her father was still alive and everything else she needed to know. Aria's questions were answered but only slightly. She still had other things on her mind. Lord Elrond patted Aria and said that she was welcome here along with the hobbits. Aria smiled at him and gave him a nod. Lord Elrond left shortly after, giving Aria and Gandalf time alone to talk about the past events. Most of which left Aria worried more than ever.

"What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us when you said you would? I thought you had died!" Aria exclaimed from the bed where she lay rested on. Aria was sitting up right with her back on the pillows, the covers pulled over her lap as she played with the cup full of water in her hands.

"Forgive me Aria. Things have changed since we both left the Shire. I was delayed…." Gandalf wandered off into his memories.

~ (_Flashback_) ~

_Gandalf lost how many times Saruman has thrown him around. It was night time again but to Gandalf it always felt dark and cold on the top of this dreaded tower. Gandalf cried out in pain again as Saruman threw him to the floor._

"_A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside." Saruman threw Gandalf over the edge so that he lay flat in the air. "One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the Ring…or embrace your own destruction!" Saruman threw Gandalf to the ground once again._

"_There is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power." The screech of a giant bird rang through the air as Gandalf threw himself over the edge, landing on the giant eagle that flew under him. The eagle took off high into the sky letting out another cry. Gandalf breathed a breath of relief as they got further and further away from that dark place. _

~ (_End Flashback_) ~

"Gandalf I know you don't want to speak about what delayed you but I'm a big girl now. You do not need to protect me like you do with Frodo. You can tell me." Aria told Gandalf with a soft voice.

"As much as that sounds comforting Aria I will never recall what happened. Even to someone as strong as you." Gandalf got up from his chair then patted Aria on the head. "Get some rest. Lord Elrond said you can get up tomorrow and he means tomorrow." Aria crossed her arms and pouted causing Gandalf to chuckle.

"It's good to have you back Gandalf." Gandalf looked down at the Halfling that pulled the covers over her body then lay down upon the feather pillows.

"It is good to be back little one." Gandalf leaned down and placed a fatherly like kiss upon Aria's forehead. Gandalf then left the room quietly to seek out his old friend.

~oOo~

The sun shone down on Aria as morning broke. The air was warm while soft voices of the Elven people carried softly around Rivendell. Aria woke slowly, blinking away the long sleep she had just woken from. The covers that had been on her were kicked away, the suffocation of thick blankets were too much for her. Aria turned on her back to look up at the ceiling. It still seems like a dream to Aria. It felt like she still had questions to answer. They were moving around in her mind but she had a hard time focusing on what questions she wanted to answer. But Aria knew what she had to do now….

She has to find her father.

Aria sat up and looked around the room she was placed in. It was clean and colored in soft cream colors. The bed she sat in was larger than the one in the Shire and she could see that a bath had already been drawn for her. Aria got up and walked over the tub. She stuck her hand in to find that the water was still hot. Deciding that she should take a shower after spending two and a half days in bed sounded like a good idea. Aria walked over to the door and locked just in case anyone decided to come into the room while she was bathing. Once the door was locked Aria took off her clothes then eased her way into the tub.

After Aria was done bathing she went over to her pack and took out a short dress with leggings to go underneath it. The dress was a simple cream color but the leggings were a tad bit darker. Aria dried herself off then dressed herself. She dried her hair the best she could but the one good thing about a natural fire power is the ability to use heat and not flames to dry ones hair. Aria took out her brush from her bag and brushed her hair before braiding it into a long braid going down her back. Once dressed, bathed, and looking like normal, Aria went out onto the balcony to look over Rivendell. Never in her whole life has she ever thought that she would be here. How many nights and days has she longed to leave the Shire and see Middle Earth. Aria couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Deciding that it was time to leave her room, Aria left her shoes sitting next to her bed and go barefoot. She was so used to not wearing shoes that she got accustom to the rough ground. Her feet were tough enough to withstand rocks that were hot and sharp in the summer and cold whenever she went out during the winter. The fallen leaves from the trees crunched under Aria's feet. All around her Rivendell called to her as she walked down stairs and down widened hallways.

"Aria!" Aria turned around to see Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin run towards her with smiles on their faces. The flung their arms around her and hugged her tightly. Once all four hobbits were around her she brought her own arms around them and hugged them back. "You're awake, how are you feeling?" Frodo asked with a bright smile.

"Much better now that I'm well rested. How do you feel?" Aria asked. Frodo's smile faded and he pulled away. "What's wrong Frodo?"

"Why did you do that?"Aria looked towards Merry and Pippin with anger upon her face.

"You told him?"Aria questioned the two hobbits before her. The two blond and somewhat annoying hobbits slowly backed away from their dear friend, fearing that she could turn them in to charcoal at any minute.

"They did but Gandalf and Lord Elrond told me first. Merry and Pippin told me when I was able to leave my bed rest." Frodo told Aria. Aria's anger subsided just a little so she could look at her hobbit brother. She did it to save him.

"It was the only way to keep you alive and away from the Shadow World." Aria said to him but turned her attention to the hobbits that didn't so what she asked of them when she was healing Frodo. "Run."

"Run?" Merry and Pippin asked at the same time.

"Run." With that the two hobbits took off with a very angry hybrid behind them. They wove through trees, pillars, and even a few Elven guards. Aria had to admit that despite the hobbits small size they are faster than one would question. Merry and Pippin decided to run through a group of just arriving elves and humans to throw their chaser off but Aria took it as a challenge. A tree lowered a branch low enough for Aria to quickly run up the side of a wall, grab the branch, swing with momentum, then land softly on the other side of the group. "Sorry!" Aria said to the stunned men then took off once again towards the hobbits. While Aria was occupied with the hobbits, she didn't notice an Elven prince continue his gaze towards the woman to just jumped over his head. So did the human son to the steward of Gondor.

"Aria Fairfax, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took what are you three doing?"The trio came to a sudden stop when Gandalf the Gray yelled at them from only a few feet away. They came to a stop and looked over at the wizard who was tapping his foot annoyingly.

"Gandalf I can explain…"

"No need to say anything Aria for I have business to disgust with you." Gandalf looked towards the hobbits. "Alone." The hobbits nodded then quickly turned to leave. Aria looked up at her father figure since she was a babe with an innocent look on her face.

"I swear it was their entire fault." Aria said childishly. Gandalf chuckled then gestured his arm out so Aria would walk beside him.

"That is not the reason why I am speaking with you my dear." Gandalf replied.

"It's not? Then what is?"

"Tomorrow there will be a meeting between men, elves, dwarfs, and a most particular hobbit. The discussion will be about what you and Frodo have been carrying for that past few days."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Lord Elrond wishes for you to attend since you too carried The Ring." Gandalf said.

"And this means I have to wear a dress and act lady like? Along with proper manners, which I have plenty of, and what ever a lady does. You do realize that I was brought up by hobbits do you?" Aria was actually quiet nervous that Gandalf and Lord Elrond wanted her presence at a meeting of all men. Usually these meeting were left to the men for a reason.

"Yes that does mean you have to wear a dress. As for the rest I know that you will be fine. Just relax and pay close attention. Speak up when you feel like really should. These meeting need a woman's touch." They stopped walking. Aria then realized that they stopped in front of her room that she was staying at. And Aria also realized that she hasn't eaten anything since she got out of bed.

"Thank you for the confidence Gandalf. I just hope I can muster enough courage to not make a fool of myself. Now if you will excuse me I need to go get something to eat." Aria kissed Gandalf on the cheek then walked into her room. When she did she noticed that a plate of fruit, vegetables, bread, and cheese were placed on a table. She smiled and walked over to the tray with eager fingers.

"I can sense you. There's no point in hiding Strider." Aria turned around to see Strider dresses in formal clothes instead of his Ranger clothes and cloak.

"Actually my lady, it is Aragon. Strider is a name is use when I leave Rivendell." Aragon said with a slight smile on his face. Aria waved her hand then gestured it so he would sit across from her.

"Please sit down and thank you for the food. You remembered that I don't eat meat." Aria sat down then reached for a piece of bread, cheese and vegetables.

"I see your table manners are rusty." Aragon said with a chuckle before reaching for some fruit.

"There are no manners between friends and family. You forgot I was raised by hobbits that have very few table manners. Guests on the other hand…well let us say that my Uncle Bilbo taught me well in that category." Aria smiled then continued. "Are going to the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. Are you worried that you might make a fool of yourself?" Aragon asked. Aria looked away sheepishly that made Aragon chuckle with amusement. "I'm sure that you will do fine."

"I'm not used to acting lady like Aragon. Who will be there at the meeting tomorrow?" Aria asked.

"I do believe Gimli, the son of Glóin, who is not a member of the royal line of the dwarven people is here. Legolas, son of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the Prince of the Woodland Realm is here with some of his men. Then there is Boromir II son of Denethor II, the second to last ruling Steward of Gondor. Then there will be Gandalf, Frodo, you and I attending as well. Why?"

"I was chasing Pippin and Merry earlier today and I ran into some of the arriving guests. I think it was Legolas and Boromir." Aragon laughed at that then. This woman in front of him was just a bunch of surprises.

"Did you notice their faces before you continued your chase with the hobbits?" Aragon asked.

"No….why do you ask?"Aria's face a slightly turning a faint pink color in her cheeks.

"When I introduced myself when they arrived they were asking about a particular woman with bright red hair who jumped over their heads with amazing grace and agility. You wouldn't happen to have trained to that in the Shire would you?" Aragon asked with a chuckle.

"There was really nothing much to do in the Shire so I ran and jumped anywhere I could but I didn't actually train to do that. The only thing Bilbo, Frodo, and Gandalf ever taught me is just a few basics since, at that time, there was no need for me to leave the Shire. I know how to speak elvish, archery, a little bit with daggers, my natural fire ability, and a little bit of water and healing magic. But all in all, nothing worth turning heads for. Don't Human and Elven women know agility or anything human men can do? Do they not fight to protect their family when the men are away?" Aria rambled but Aragon didn't seem to mind. This woman has never been outside if the Shire her whole entire life. She knows nothing of what humans and elves live their separate lives by. It is understandable that she would question such a thing. Aragon himself only knows so much about hobbits and Aria Fairfax only knows how hobbits live.

"Not exactly Aria. Women do not fight the way you think of. The men usually do the fighting." Aragon said.

"Well that seems boring." Aria continued. "My mother fought."

"I know she did but she also was disliked by many women from both sides for fighting. It was unladylike in their eyes but there was one pair that found her….interesting." Aragon said with a smirk.

"My father. Did you know him?"

"I only met him a few times and from the first moment I caught him looking at your mother I saw what I've only seen in a few others."

"What did you see?"

"Love. Your father was in love with your mother very much. When they met he did everything he could just to be in her presence. He even made excuses just to run into her." Aragon gave a laugh at recalling the tale Adora told him.

"What happened?" Aria had a bright smile on her face. Tales about her parents were rare and she wanted to know everything about them.

"When your mother and I visited Gondor for what fifth time that month we ran into your father on more than one occasion. Every time we pasted by him his eyes would linger on hers as they pasted. We were in the dining hall when your father came out from behind one of the pillars. Lucien, your father's name, was smiling a smile that made your mother blush. When we were done talking to the steward he came over and asked your mother if she would join him to dinner that night. Never in my entire life have I seen that woman's face turn that shade of red." Aragon laughed out loud again. "It turns out young one that he traded work shifts and agreed to clean the barracks for a week just so he could ask your mother to join him for dinner."Aragon said with a smile.

"My father actually did that? What did my mother say?"

"Your mother had known from the start that your father was infatuated with her. She wanted to give your father a chance so they had dinner. Turns out that your father was a nervous wreck when they had dinner that night, he was shaking and stuttering in his words. Adora thought it was flattering when he gave her a flower from the royal gardens. When they said good-bye to each other your mother gave your father a peck on his cheek. She told me that it was the first time she had ever seen a human blush the way your father did." Both Aria and Aragon burst out laughing at her father. "After that night they began seeing more of each other, trying to have as much time with each other before your mother returned to Rivendell."

"When did they marry?" Aria asked.

"A year after that dinner he asked for your mother's hand. She said yes of course but it wasn't long until that night outside of Gondor."Aragon's face turned to a serious one.

"The night the Dragon Riders fought with each other." Aragon looked up at the woman across from him. "My mother explained it to me while I was resting. She didn't want to leave my father but she had to. Those Dragon Riders who were against father would hunt for us. That's why she left me in the Shire. She knew that to look for a daughter of a Dragon Rider in a hobbits filled area would be foolish, even for them. But I guess my mother's luck ran out. I do not know if they were the cause of her death or something else happened to her. She didn't tell me." Aria shoved the plate of the remaining food away from her. She lost the will to continue eating.

"Do not dwell on sadness little one." Aria looked up at Aragon. "It burdens your heart and will make the road ahead of you difficult." Aragon then looked out the window to see the sun setting. Time was drawing near for him to meet up with the love of his life. "I must go now Aria. Thank you for letting me stay for your….supper." Aria smiled then nodded. Aragon made his way over to the door but Aria's voice spoke up.

"After the meeting will you help me train tomorrow?" Aragon turned around and gave a bow.

"It would be an honor to teach you Lady Fairfax. Good-evening." With that Aragon left. Aria sighed then looked back at the plate of remaining food. She took the plate in her hands then went to the balcony. She placed the plate on the edge and whistled. Within a few moments she heard little tiny feet climb up the vine plant that had grown on the wall.

"My lady." Aria turned to see a tiny creature that almost looked like a large rat but it had more fun and it was skinny.

"Ryu is that you? What are you?" Aria petted Ryu's head softly.

"I am what some call a ferret. Some people, mostly rich people, keep them as pets. I saw one and studied to become one. How do I look?" Ryu turned around in place them smiled a ferret smile.

"You do not look terrifying but oddly cute. I have some food here if you want some."Aria said with a giggle. Ryu's eyes widened as he dove into the food. Sounds of mmms and yums' came from the tiny creature's mouth. Aria sat upon the edge and looked at the sun set. Who many times had she looked at this sun set in the Shire? But now that she looks at it, it seems as though it's a different sun set. The world is changing it and seems that Aria is caught in the tide of things.

Aria released her red hair from its braid so it flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back. Her golden eyes grew to the same glow as the sun. This girl who is sitting watching the sun as no idea that a male elf and a human male as watching her. The male elf is curious about the woman sitting in the suns natural light. Her eyes tell that she is somewhere else, thinking deep within her mind. He has seen her agility like an elf but what has been told to him is that she is only half elf. Her other half is human. The human male thinks different of the hybrid. She's a fascinating creature but she is not most woman he has known. She's free, light, and to him she seems untamable. A wicked smirk crosses his face as the idea of her appeared in his head. Tomorrow's meeting will be one to remember.

~oOo~

There you have it. Chapter five! I also want to tell you reviews that Boromir will be somewhat as a bad guy but it's going to change over the course of the story. If anyone has questions then message me and I'll try and explain it the best I can. Please review and tell me what you think to your name can be posted in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	6. Decisions for the Ring

Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 6. I would like to thank you to all those who reviewed…

Weirdawesomechick

ccgnme

Emzy2k11

PureAngelEyes

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know at the end how you liked it. On my profile is Aria's dress and hair during the meeting. Check it out!

"_Elvish speaking."_

~oOo~

Aria has been dreading this day since she had been told to wear a dress. The morning woke Aria with a nervous knot in her stomach. She lay awake in her soft warm bed for at least an hour before asking a bath be drawn up for her. While she waited, Aria paced back and forth in her room with questions roaming her head while pictures of embarrassment formed in front of her eyes. She wasn't her mother who could easily go to this meeting and have no problem. Aria grew up in the Shire where manners and being quiet were not needed. She would be surrounded by _men _and _elves_. She's half of each of them. What would they think or even say about her? Call her what she has been called all her life? Hybrid, freak of nature, undesirable, betrayer of one's own kind.

"My lady, your bath is here."One of the servants called through the door. Aria stopped her pacing then opened the door to allow the servant in. Two servants came in to quickly fill the tub in the other room while Aria went through the wardrobe of dresses. There were cream colored, blue colored, red colored and all different kinds of styles. Aria herself had only worn dresses on special occasions but those dresses allowed her to move freely and quickly. These dresses hanging up and staring her in the face were for women who are elegant, quiet, and actually brought up to wear dresses. "Is there anything else you need, my lady?"

"No thank you. And thank you for filling the tub." Manners were the one thing Bilbo was strict at.

"You're welcome my lady. Please do not hesitate to call upon me if you need anything."The servant girl was very nice in Aria's eyes. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her head while her brown eyes sparkled with kindness. She was dressed in a pale dress with an apron tided around her waist.

"Of course. I'm Aria by the way. And you are?" Aria smiled at the servant who also returned the smile.

"Dianna." The servant answered. She tilted her head to see what Aria was going through. "You are attending the meeting today with the Lords?"

"Yes and I don't know exactly what to wear to one of these. I am at a loss." Aria admitted. Dianna smiled then took Aria's hand in hers.

"Do not worry a thing. Once you are done with your bath I will return and help you." Dianna smiled then left Aria to her bath. The water to still hot and Aria welcomed it once she stepped in. She washed her hair two times; making sure it was fully washed before washing herself. She submerged her whole self in the tub to rinse off but when she came back up a little furry creature was sitting on the other side of the tub.

"Ryu, what are you doing here?" Aria asked her dragon protector who was still a ferret.

"I came to tell you to calm down. You don't realize how much energy you're giving off and it's making the trees nervous. You have water and fire ability but you are also connected to nature. They feel what your feel. It's complicated, I know, but you'll get to understand it." Ryu explained. Aria grabbed a towel from the stool then got out of the tub.

"I've never been to a meeting like this. I've been sheltered all my life. What if I say the wrong thing or embarrass myself?"Aria questioned Ryu as she walked back into her room. She dried herself off and slipped on one of sun dresses she brought to relax in. She stuck her head out the door and asked one of the passing servants to go and get Dianna for her.

"There is no need to be nervous. All they are going to do is talk about The Ring and see what needs to be done with it. There's actually not a lot of talking so calm down."Aria took a deep breath then smiled.

"You're right. I'm getting myself all worked up over nothing. I am over looking everything." Aria gave a chuckle. A knock at the door made Aria turn. "It's open."Dianna opened the door slowly then walked in.

"Are you ready?" Dianna asked. Aria nodded but then realized that her hair was still wet. Closing her eyes she dried her hair with the heat from her hands. Dianna watched with wide eyes as the woman in front of her dried her hair quickly, leaving her bright red hair in a curly pattern.

"Ready." Aria smiled. The two of them started to look through the clothes that were left for Aria to wear. Soon they decided on a dress that was cream color with orange swirls on the chest and trim. A brown belt sat on her waist while Aria placed her mother's necklace on. Dianna made Aria sit down while she did Aria's hair. Dianna brushed Aria's hair then pulled it back so a part of it was pulled back while the rest hung freely. Dianna then placed small white flowers in Aria's hair.

"And, there you are." Dianna turned Aria around so she could see herself in the mirror. For once Aria was speechless. The dress hugged her curves and complemented her eyes and fair skin. Her hair was done so it was out of her face but still beautiful. Her mother's necklace glowed in the sunlight that made it appear like it was glowing. "You're ready."

"Thank you so much Dianna!" Aria turned and gave Dianna a hug which surprised the servant. Dianna laughed then accepted the hug. A knock broke then apart and Aria then answered it. Gandalf stood with a smile on his face when Aria answered the door.

"My dear you look beautiful."Gandalf then kissed Aria's cheek causing her to chuckle.

"Thank you Gandalf. Is the meeting starting?" Aria asked.

"Yes. That is why I came to get you. Are you ready?" Gandalf asked. Before Aria could answer a small squealing sound was made behind them. Ryu, still as a ferret, had in his little claws an acorn.

"What is this Ryu? A gift?" Aria picked up the acorn and suddenly felt calm and happy. She looked over at Ryu who gave a nod and a ferret smile.

The gift was from the trees.

"Aria? What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing, just a lucky token from a few friends. I'm ready."Aria smiled and kept the acorn in her left hand. Gandalf offered his arm and Aria gladly accepted it. She said good-bye to Dianna then left with Gandalf.

"You look just like your mother and I'm sure you're going to get tire of hearing it." Gandalf chuckled. "But you do look beautiful my dear."

"It feels strange really. But what I am wearing is appropriate, right?"Aria asked.

"Yes, yes my dear. You look fine. Just mind that all eyes will be watching you since you are the only woman attending. Just remember to relax and speak your mind when you feel like it." Gandalf smiled and chuckled to himself. Aria shook her head and tightened her grip on the acorn. The two walked down a few halls before they came across Frodo who was dressed in a white shirt, brown vest, and brown pants**.(A/N: I'm just going to call them pants, shirts, leggings, etc…because it's easier for me and we all know what I'm talking about. Using the other form of clothing I tend to forget so I just wanted to let you know.) **

"Don't you look handsome Frodo?" Aria smiled when Frodo turned around with wide eyes when he saw her.

"Aria I barely recognize you wearing a dress! You look beautiful by the way." Frodo said with a smile.

"Hardy, har-har Frodo and thank you for the complement. For a hobbit you clean up very nice."Both Aria and Frodo laughed. Gandalf then showed them to where they would be having the meeting. When they arrived only Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas were there and they were talking among themselves.

"I decided to get here a little bit early for your sake." Gandalf whispered in her ear as he led them to where they would be sitting.

"Thank you." Aria whispered back. Aria and Frodo talked among themselves while they waited. Inside Frodo's pocket was The Ring. He looked somewhat troubled and Aria asked if he would like her to hang on to it. Frodo declined politely. While they talked, Aria could feel eyes on her but she tried not to look. The Humans and the Dwarfs soon arrived and Aria soon started to slowly get comfortable. Lord Elrond asked everyone to be seated so he would start.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth strands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." Lord Elrond began his speech. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond stood up and turned towards Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo got up slowly then walked over the stone pedestal that sat in the middle of us all. Frodo placed the Ring down on it then returned to his seat. Aria gave his hand a squeeze in comfort and he squeezed back. Whispers and gasps erupted from the room at the sight of the Ring.

"So it is true." Boromir muttered out loud. To everyone else they heard the whispers of everyone and felt a strange presence but to Aria…she did not feel anything. Before when she was near the Ring she felt its energy but she doesn't now. It was just a piece of metal to her. How strange… "It is a gift." Her attention turned back to Boromir. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Boromir said and Aria wanted to shake her head at him. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn spoke out.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas stood up and faced Boromir. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aria's eyes widened. He never told her that!

"_Sit down, Legolas."_ Aragorn spoke in elvish and Aria could actually understand him.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said with a sneer as he sat down. There was tension in the room.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke to clear the air.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond spoke.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli took up his ax and brought it down on the Ring, only to have the weapon shattered. Frodo flinched, causing aria to come to his side, asking if he was alright.

"Just a headache." He answered but she did not believe him. Something is wrong. Gandalf noticed it too.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." The room fell silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir spoke up again. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas spoke up.

"And I supposed you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted out.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stood up and shouted.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted too and stood, causing anger to flare in the Elves. "Never trust an Elf!"Aria should have been insulted but she had no anger to give. She was half elf and calling her one was like a complement to her. Bad blood was between them, not her. The group of men started to argue about who should have the Ring and this was the same madness that Lord Elrond was talking about. Aria looked over at Frodo who have a nod. They knew what they had to do. They started this journey and they will finish it if they must. Frodo stood up with Aria at his said then spoke.

"We will take it." He said. Aria gave his shoulder a squeeze to keep going for she was there with him. "We will take it."Frodo said a little louder. The crowd settled then looked at the hobbit and the Halfling. "We will take the Ring to Mordor."All eyes were on them. Aria felt somewhat proud for herself for standing up and doing something that was completely madness. This was what her mother would have wanted her to do. "Though we do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins and Aria Fairfax as long as it is yours to bear." Whispers of her name went through the room but Aria paid no mind. Aragorn was next to stand up and come over to them.

"If by my life or death I can protect both of you I will. You have my sword." He said.

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke and came over to him. When Aria looked, their eyes locked for a minute before she looked away. What she did not see was smile grace Legolas's lips for Aria's cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"And my ax." Gimli then came over with a smile. Legolas didn't seem all that pleased that the dwarf was coming but they would soon get along with each other.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. But I have to question what a woman is doing on this dangerous journey?" Boromir questioned. Aria smirked and raised her hand to that the fire can dance on her hand.

"Boromir I am not without protection. I can stand my own. And besides, who said I would be going alone?" Aria then whistled. They high pitched sound made a wolf howl in the distance but the sound got louder. A giant white wolf, the size of a great bear walked with grace towards the group. They backed away but Aria left the small group to go over and pet the best. "Ryu, you're no longer a ferret. I expected you to be different." Aria said.

"You expected me to be bigger? I hardly think I will be able to fit inside this small space." Ryu spoke out loud, causing jaws to drop.

"Lady Aria, who is that?" Aragorn asked.

"This is Ryu, my guardian. My mother and father trained him. He will be coming along with us." Aria smiled then walked back over to them with Ryu at her side.

"If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said. The group turned towards Lord Elrond but before he could speak someone called out.

"Frodo and Aria's not going anywhere without me." Sam said.

'It is hardly possible to separate you three even when they are summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin shouted from the doorway then running up to Aria. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on sort of mission. Quest. Thing."Pippin said causing Aria to giggle.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said.

"Nine companions. So bet it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond said.

"Great! Where are we going?" Aria shook her head. This was going to be one long trip.

~oOo~

After the meeting Aria went back into her room to change. She took out a shirt and her jumper along with a pair of leggings. Once out of the dress she took all the pins and flowers of out her hair and shook her head.

"That's much better." Aria said then walked back out. It was still day light out when she walked back out. Ryu had changed back into a ferret and was sitting upon her shoulders as she walked. A gentle breeze blew, making her fiery red hair blow past her.

"How did the meeting go?" Ryu asked.

"It went better than I thought. Boromir was a bit of a…he did not see the horror the Ring has on people but his heart is in the right place. It's only a bit clouded." Aria said as they ventured through Rivendell. When they got to a balcony that looked over Rivendell Aria stopped to admire the view. She saw Frodo and Sam talking, Merry and Pippin were stuffing their faces as usual, Gandalf was reading, Aragorn was with Arwen, and….

"Hello my Lady Fairfax." Aria turned around to see Legolas standing behind her.

"Hello your highness or whatever it is they call you." Aria said. Legolas chuckled and came closer to her with a smile.

"What is a lady, such as yourself doing out here? And with no shoes on?" Aria looked and wiggled her toes. She looked back up to see him a little bit closer.

"I grew up in the Shire; the use for shoes is rare. I got used to not wearing them and it feels funny to walk with them. I only wear them if I must."Aria told them, side stepping away.

"Forgive me my lady I am only curious about you." Legolas said.

"Please stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me 'my lady'. Please call my Aria."

"Only if you call my Legolas." Aria giggled then smiled.

"Agreed. Now, if you're curious about me then you must have questions floating around in that mind of yours."Aria said.

"Please sit." Aria sat on the ledge. "How did you come to live in the Shire?"

"My mother dropped me off at a friend she could trust and I was raised by Bilbo Baggins. He really didn't tell me much about my father but he did of my mother. I remember all the stories he used to tell me about her." Aria smiled then looked off at Rivendell.

"What happened to her?" Legolas asked softly.

"She left. She said that something was following her and she had to keep me somewhere safe. I do not know how she died but she's gone." Aria said sadly. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder then changed the subject. They talked for quite awhile. He made her laugh, she made him laugh, they shared childhood stories, and Aria never felt so happy. Ryu sat watching them with a ferret like grin on his face. He had not known Aria for long but she was his friend. He felt good to see her happy.

"Join me for dinner tonight." Legolas said when they fell into silence.

"Do I have to get dressed up again?" Aria chuckled when he did.

"No. Meet me here in an hour and we will have dinner. Just two friends having dinner. Nothing more." Aria felt relived since she did not know her companion that long.

"How can I say no?" Aria smiled. "And you should know that I do not eat meat. Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Legolas took her hand in his and gave the top of her hand a kiss. "I will see you then Aria." Then he was gone. Aria felt her cheeks burn but she quickly shook her head to clear her mind.

"Has the prince gotten to you?" Ryu asked with a smug smile.

"No, he has not. We're just having dinner as friends. Now, if you'll excuse me I had a very old hobbit to see." Aria said then quickly left with Ryu laughing behind her. She went down stairs and hallways to get to the room where Bilbo was staying. He had aged since the last time she saw him. His hair finally turned white and his face had started to wrinkle, much to her amusement.

"Aria, my dear, how are you?" Bilbo asked ass she entered. Aria gave the small old hobbit a hug with a smile.

"Excellent. In an hour I am to have dinner with the Prince of Mirkwood." Aria told him then sat on his bed that was bigger than him.

"Are you and this prince…?"

"No! We're only friends Bilbo. We met I think it was yesterday but we didn't talk until today. I kind of jumped over his head when I was chasing Merry and Pippin." A slight blush crept across Aria's face that made Bilbo laugh.

"I see. He does know you don't eat meat?"Bilbo asked then sat next to her.

"I told him and he does not mind. He is very nice and we talked a lot before he asked me to join him for dinner and it was fun talking to someone who isn't a hobbit for a change."Aria chuckled.

"That's good to hear. So long as you're happy." Bilbo took her hand in his and gave it a pat. "I heard that you and Frodo will be leaving to destroy the Ring."

"Yes. We leave in a week." Aria said sadly. "Do you think mother would've wanted me to do this? Go away from the safety she placed me in and go out into the dangerous world?"

"Your mother knew quite well that you will never allow yourself to stay in one place unless you really wanted it. I'm sure that she would have wanted you to be happy. It's your life now Aria, live it the way you want it." They talked for a while before Aria left to go back to her room. She quickly brushed her hair and braided it. Once done, she left with Ryu as a wolf this time alongside her. When they arrived Aria noticed that a plate filled with fruit, vegetables, bread, cheese, and a bottle of wine.

"You're full of surprises Legolas but Ryu will not be pleased that you didn't think of him." Aria said out loud.

"But I did." Aria turned around to see him carrying a plate of meat. "I figured that he would come along with his mistress." Ryu lied down and waited to be fed. Aria and Legolas sat down and began to eat. They chatted more and laughed often. Ryu even joined the conversation a few time.

"So, he's a dragon that turns into other animals?" Legolas asked pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Yes but don't tell Frodo or Boromir. Frodo worries and Boromir will think that I'm holding out useful things." Aria said, taking a bite of cheese. "The little he knows about me the better."

"I figured so your secret is safe with me." He gave a bow that made Aria laugh.

"Thank you. Are you looking forward to this adventure of ours?"

"Looking forward?" He placed a hand on Aria's forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I am quite all right. I know about the dangers but I also think about the placed I'll get to see. I want to see more of Middle Earth than the Shire, Bree, and Rivendell. My mother got the chance and now it's my turn." Aria said.

"I see your point. You never got the chance to see the world and here is your chance." Legolas sat down his glass. "You know how to wield a weapon do you not?"

"You thought the only thing I knew was magic didn't you?" Legolas nodded. "Actually it isn't magic at all. It my natural ability and I can only use fire and a little bit of water. Talking with the trees is another one. I can wield a bow and daggers but Aragorn is teaching me how to wield a sword. It might come in handy." Aria said. She picked up her glass and took another sip. Living with hobbits gave her the ability to hold down her liquor. Gandalf said that elves do not get drunk but she did get a bit tipsy when she was younger. She got one too many hangovers to her liking.

"I would be honored if I could teach you more archery. I am a fine teacher."Legolas said.

"I would say something but I would be stroking your ego." The face Legolas gave her made her laugh.

"I thank you very much for the complement then." Aria continued to laugh. It wasn't until much later that she realized that it was getting late. The stars were out and Ryu had already fallen asleep at their feet.

"I should be turning in. Aragorn wanted to train with me in the morning. I should really get some rest." Aria set her glass down and stood up. Legolas placed his down as well and stood.

"Forgive me I lost track of time. I should have…"

"It's all right Legolas, I needed that. It was fun and I would very much like to do it again tomorrow." Aria gently shook Ryu and told him to turn into something smaller. The giant wolf then turned into a small puppy. Aria laughed and picked up Ryu.

"May I walk you to your room?" Legolas asked.

"Of course." With Ryu in her arms they walked quietly towards Aria's room. There they said their good nights and good-byes with smiles. Aria closed her door behind her and placed Ryu on her bed. Aria changed into a pair of pants and an old shirt. She stretched and climbed into bed. With heavy eyes she slowly fell into sleep.

~oOo~

And there is another chapter! Please review! I want to hear your thoughts! I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	7. Training and something else

Hello my little duckies! Welcome back to another chapter! First I would like to thank those that reviewed….

Weirdawesomechick

ILoveReadingAndWriting

ccgnme

ViolentLips

jamber17

Emzy2k11

lowka101

DragonNinja

Hopefeather

Cheerfully Blue

Ninnny

That is a lot of reviews and I love them all! Cyber cookies and kisses for everyone else who favorite my story! Love you all! In this chapter it's a bit of a filler but it's a fun filler. I also want to thank my new beta animechick113. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

~oOo~

"Move your feet!" Aragorn shouted at Aria as they practiced. Earlier that morning Aria had woken him up to help her train before they leave Rivendell in a few days. She had actually jumped on him to wake him up so in return he had called her a boundless energy filled child. After breakfast they went into the courtyard to practice. At first Aria wasn't very good but she started to get better. Swinging a sword is not the same was swinging a dagger. The sword is heavier and it takes a lot more concentration to swing a sword than her daggers. Aragorn brought down his sword as Aria's brought her up to black his attack. "Good, you're getting better." Aria slid to the ground out of breath.

"Is fighting going to be this tiring?" Aria asked.

"Yes and your enemy will not allow you to drop to the floor tired. He will kill you if you do." Aragorn swung again and Aria moved out of the way, jumping to her feet. "Never let your guard down."

"I knew that. Ask Frodo about the time the black rider almost killed me on our way to Bree. I know what danger feels like up close." Aria ran at him and swung, knocking Aragorn to the ground. Aria stood above him with her wooden sword pointed at his throat.

"Well done." Aria reached down and brought Aragorn back to his feet. He patted her back then flipped her over his shoulder onto the ground.

"You did that on purpose!" Aria accused but the smile on her face told him that she was okay.

"Didn't I tell you not to let your guard?" Aragorn laughed then helped her up.

"Aria…" The duo turned to see Gandalf standing a little ways away. Aria said good-bye then headed towards the old wizard.

"Yes Gandalf."

"Come with me." He said then turned and walked down the hallway. Aria followed close by as they made their way towards the armory. Once there Gandalf handed Aria a package tied with string. "Go in the other room and try it on." Aria did as she was told and went into the spare room. In the package was leather armor. The armor was a dark green color and had many pockets to hold things. Aria undressed and tried on the pale tan long sleeved shirt then the leather coverings with a wool hood attached to it. She tried on the leather pants next to find them quite comfortable and that they fit too. She tried the leather boots that were knee length and the fingerless gloves too. After she got her belt on, with pockets attached, she went out to show Gandalf.

"Best armor I've ever had." Aria said with a bright smile. Gandalf fixed a few ties but Aria did a fine job putting it on.

"I figured you would want something to wear besides those loose clothes. Moving around in these will help you a lot when we're on the move." Gandalf said.

"Does Ryu get armor as well?" Aria asked.

"Ryu is a dragon who likes dressing as a dog. I'm sure he will be fine." Gandalf said. "Now, off you go. Later Lord Elrond wants to speak to you."

"What about?" Aria asked.

"He didn't say. Now, if you will excuse me I need to talk to a certain hobbit." Gandalf then left. Aria went back into the spare room to change and rewrap her new armor. Even thought danger is just around the corner Aria couldn't help but be excited about the adventures that lay ahead.

For a while Aria spent her time with Ryu and Legolas. The three of them sat where they were the night before, chatting and eating with laughter in between. They talked about the travels Legolas went on and what the Shire was like. Legolas seemed more interested in Aria for herself than where she came from. His eyes were always on her face, never leaving her eyes. Legolas was about to ask her something when a messenger came to take Aria to Lord Elrond. Aria excused herself then left with the messenger.

"You needed to speak to me Lord Elrond?" Aria poked her head through the doorway to see the elder elf sitting at his desk. Lord Elrond looked up and gestured her inside.

"Please, sit down." He said. Aria shut the door behind her then sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about what this quest you are on. You do realize the danger you are facing?" He asked.

"I do sir and I am still going. I promised Frodo that I will stand by him. And my father is out there. Now that my mother is dead he's the only family I have left. I must find him." Aria said.

"Some of you will die Aria if you're not careful. Can you handle it if one of them falls?" Aria understood why Lord Elrond was telling her this. Aria needed to know that she herself and those around her can die. It's not like the travel to Bree or Rivendell. This will be long, tiring journey and un-expecting things could happen.

"No one handles death easy. I've handle loss all my life and that didn't stop me from living. Now if you will excuse me Lord Elrond." Aria said then left. Aria wasn't being mean to Lord Elrond it was just that he thought that Aria wouldn't be able to handle the trip. She's stronger than they think she is but they won't give her a chance. Always need protecting, always the one in trouble the woman's role is. It made Aria mad.

After the meeting Aria stayed in her room with Ryu, sitting close by her side as the giant dog again. The day seemed boring, slow, and just downright long. Already Aria seemed to be itching to get out of Rivendell. The place was beautiful sure but nothing really happened here. Rivendell almost left like the Shire only there were Elves instead of Hobbits. Aria poked at her plate with a un-interest in the food on it, thinking about absolutely nothing.

"You seem quite board Aria. There's nothing running through your mind is there?" Ryu spoke with a dog grin. Aria dropped her fork then glared at the dog at her feet.

"It feels like I never left the Shire!" Aria said.

"Why don't go and see Legolas or Frodo?" Ryu sat up and cocked his head to the side.

"Legolas is busy with something and Frodo is talking with Bilbo about something that's boring. Aragorn is with Arwen so I don't want interrupt them." Aria said. She thought for a moment before getting up and walking towards her door.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"To introduce myself to the human that's here. Might as well." Aria said then went out of the room. Ryu transformed into a ferret so he could sit on Aria's shoulder. The two of them walked down the hallways, looking for their human companion. They found him, actually, sitting down and reading a book. Boromir is a male human with light brown hair and blue eyes. When Aria approached Boromir looked up and smiled.

"Good evening Lady Fairfax." Boromir said smoothly. Aria smiled and nodded her head.

"Good evening Lord Boromir. Mind if I sit down?"Aria asked. Boromir gestured his hand towards the empty seat and Aria sat down. "How are you this evening?"

"I am well. And you?" Boromir's eyes couldn't help but roam of Aria's small curvy body.

"Board. That's why I came to talk to you. I wanted to get to know those I will be traveling with." Aria faked a smile, already not liking the human. The first things that will go will be his eyes.

"And the Dwarf?"

"From what I can gather he does not like Elves." Aria said. Boromir chuckled then sat his book down.

"Forgive me for what I said at the meeting. Where I come from, women are not allowed to go on dangerous adventures." Boromir said. Aria huffed and narrowed her eyes at the human.

"Well this one is. Women should learn that there's a whole different world out there if they would only step out the door." Aria said making Boromir laugh.

"Women should have your views Lady Aria. There will be a lot more women running around and playing the man!" Boromir laughed and to Aria it sounded like an insult. Aria stood up and glared at the laughing human.

"Why you…" A high pitch scream erupted causing Aria to cover her ears. Ryu jumped down from her hair and turned into a giant dog again. The scream got louder and louder, a painful noise causing pain ringing in Aria's head. Boromir got up from his seat and spoke but the scream was drowning everything out, even Ryu. Spots started to form in front of her eyes then everything went black as she hit the ground.

~oOo~

Another short chapter. Don't worry; things will get interesting later on. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thank you!


	8. Answers

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! I'm so happy to be back and I can't wait for what's coming up next. First off, let's thank those that reviewed and wished me a very happy birthday…

ccgnme

Cheerfully Blue

Weirdawesomechick

blackrosewitch1996

DamonLover96

Emzy2k11

ILoveReadingAndWriting

Hopefeather

Kiriari

You guys are awesome and I want to thank my Beta who's awesome as well! Anyway, I'm using my dad's laptop now while _he_ gets a new one. Totally unfair but such is life. This chapter might be short because it will be another filler but the next one is the start of their journey. I hope you all enjoy it!

~oOo~

Aria woke to a pounding headache the next morning. Her head felt like a beating drum while her ears rung as the sunlight poured into the window and into her eyes. Aria groaned in pain as the sun shined down on her. Everything around her, all the sounds and voices nearby were drowned to a dull muffle as she opened her eyes. She was back in her room with the windows open and the door to the balcony open as well. A gentle breeze floated in as she willed herself to sit up, doing nothing but angering her headache. Next to her bed sat a small bottle with a note attached to the neck of it. Aria picked it up and read it out loud to herself.

"Something for your head. Please meet me in the gardens when you wake and have yourself something to eat. Signed Gandalf." Aria smiled to herself, downed the liquid in the bottle, and then took the covers off her. Aria washed her face, brushed her hair then changed into a short sleeved dress that went to her knees with leggings. Aria then stepped put and headed for the kitchen area where she found Diana, talking to the cook.

"Hello Diana, Cook." Aria nodded to the cook who was bent over a pot of stew. The cook waved the stirring spoon at her before returning to his work.

"My Lady, what are you doing here much less up? I heard you fainted the other day. Are you alright?" Diana questioned Aria. Aria smiled then sat next to Diana.

"I did but I won't let that stop me. I actually came down here for something to eat, I'm starving." Aria said and as if on cue, her stomach growled with hunger. Diana chuckled then gestured towards the cook.

"Loki, our cook, is very talented in the kitchen. I'm sure he can make you something." Diana said. Loki turned around to look at the two women who are looking at him now.

"Are you insisting that I _whip_ something up for the fun of it? It takes time, practice, and a love of food to create what I can." Loki said but Diana just smile and shook her head.

"Then why don't you give her what you're cooking in the pot. I'm sure she'll love it." Diana said and Aria's stomach growled again. "And so will her stomach." Diana giggled. Aria looked up at the cook with an apologetic look.

"In that pot, does it contain meat?" Aria asked.

"I heard that you didn't eat meat so I started to begin experimenting on non meat foods. This is one such dish. Give me one moment." Loki turned around, added a few more things to the pot before stirring again. When he was done he filled a bowl of it and handed it to Aria with a spoon.

"Go on, eat up." Loki said then went to clean up the area around him. Aria took up the spoon and tried the first bite. Aria tasted vegetables, mushrooms and something she couldn't put her finger on but it tasted really good.

"It's delish!" Aria said and continued to eat, minding her manners of course.

"I told you that Loki is a great cook." Diana turned towards the cook who now has a simple on his face. "See? You underestimate yourself Loki."

"I do not. I just prepare myself just in case someone does not like my food. Like that human that's here." Loki said.

"You mean Boromir? I've met him and he seems…what are the words…judgmental, stubborn, and pigheaded even." Aria said and continued to eat. Loki chuckled and turned to face her.

"Humans…they will never understand us. No offence to you Lady Aria." Loki said.

"I take none. I consider a complement actually. To be called an elf or human instead of…other names I've been called before is a change." Aria said. There was a silence before Diana spoke again.

"We're very glad to have you here Aria." Diana said then turned to Loki. "Pour me a bowl of that stew Loki, might as well have an early lunch before I start my afternoon duties." Loki chuckled then poured her a bowl then himself one. The three of them sat, eating their lunch and talking about this and that. When Aria was finished she praised Loki's cooking then bid them farewell.

~oOo~

Aria walked through hallways and corridors until she reached the garden. The gardens were large and full of color, thanks to the flowers that bloomed. Aria followed a small that that lead her to where Gandalf sat, smoking his pipe and reading a book with Ryu, as a large wolf, at his feet.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Aria spoke up when she neared. Gandalf picked up his head and smiled sweetly at the woman in front of him. He nudged Ryu wake with his foot then closed his book.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Gandalf asked.

"My headache is gone but there is still a dull throb that I can bare. What happened yesterday?" Aria asked. Gandalf patted the seat next to him and Aria did so.

"Ryu and I have been talking, discussing, and we've come up with a few answers." Gandalf said.

"Okay then." Aria spoke and listened closely.

"You are a hybrid, a mix of two races and that means that you gain special attributes or gifts from both your parents. Your water ability comes from your mother along with your ability to talk to the trees, for she could as well. Archery and dagger throwing are…were, your mothers favored weapons so it's natural that you take after her but sword welding was more your fathers preferred weapon. Your fire ability comes from your father along with your…companion. Your connection with him is the reason for yesterday." Gandalf explained.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"All Dragon Riders are connected to each other by their dragons. The can sense each other's presence through their dragon. Yesterday, a dragon rider was killed and so was her dragon. You felt it because that dragon was one of my many cousins. There are so few of us that the connection grows stronger. Experienced dragon riders are able to only feel the pain as a headache but for you, it more intense." Ryu spoke up.

"So, I have to just, ignore the pain?" Aria asked. "I heard a scream that was the same pitch and the same sound and that was another dragon rider dying? What happened to her?" Ryu and Gandalf were quiet, regret hung in their eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

"When the war broke out and the Dragon Riders took sides there was one Dragon Rider who…is the leader of the Rebellion and still is. His name is Taki. He was your fathers' friend before he turned against him. He is the one who started the war. The Rebellion lost and the remaining Dragon Riders scattered but your father and a few others stayed, guarding Gondor. But lately, a few Dragon Rides have been killed and we think it's because of Taki." Ryu said.

"And that means I'm in danger if you and me ever fly together. He's likely to kill us isn't he?" Aria asked then dropped her head. "Maybe their right. Maybe I should go on this adventure." Aria muttered. Ryu huffed and turned into a hawk.

"Aria Fairfax look at me." Aria picked up her head and looked at Ryu. "They are right you know. All those nonbelievers that told you that it is not your place, well then I guess that they're right. Then I guess that they're right when they say that you're a mutt, a worthless mutt!" Ryu hissed. Anger boiled in Aria's blood.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Aria jumped to her feet and demanded.

"You heard me you silly, silly, mutt with pointy ears. In fact, you're a disgrace to _both_ races!" Ryu taunted Aria. Aria clenched her fists, smoke seeping through her skin.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Aria yelled.

"Come and make me!" Ryu then flew off with Aria on his feathers.

Ryu lead Aria up and down steps, through hallways and corridors, and up a few walls. Aria had to swing around edges and use her flexibility to move around to catch up with Ryu. Anger filled her energy and so did the desire to make him take back his words against her. '_I am not a mutt._' Aria thought in her head. _'I may be half elf and half human but that doesn't mean I give up easy and walk away. I'm stronger than them and I will prove to them that face any danger and come out victorious! I'll make my mark and I'll yell from the very top that I was here!' _Aria ran fast after the bird. She climbed up trees and vines on the walls until she reached the tallest tower that looked over Rivendell. The sun shone brightly as she stood over everything. Her breath came out in short bursts as she calmed herself down.

"This is the highest place in Rivendell. Only your mother has ever climbed this high in this whole city. You see, you are stronger than you believe. You will not end up like the others Aria, I swear to you." Ryu said angrily then sat in front of her. Aria looked over Rivendell and smiled.

"Thank Ryu." Aria said then stepped onto the ledge. "I'm Aria FairFax and I'll prove them wrong!" Aria shouted with all her might towards the sky. Ryu chuckled then looked at the woman he has come to known as a friend in the short time they have been together.

"What are you thinking?" Ryu asked.

"Tomorrow we're leaving and I'm going to show them that you can't stop me. I'm too stubborn to stay down." Aria grinned at her dragon then leaned forward, letting herself go. Aria's going to prove them wrong. With or out without their approval.

~oOo~

There you have it. It's short but the next chapter is the beginning of their journey. I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Traveling with the Fellowship

Hello everyone and welcome back! I first want to thank those who reviewed…

ccgnme

tessastarchild

ILoveReadingAndWriting

Guest

I hope you all enjoyed it and this is it guys! This is the chapter where they go off on their journey! This is going to be tricky since I have to fit the forty days into the chapter but I'll try my best. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you.

P.S – I am looking for another beta that is on more often. If you want the position please message me and tell me your strengths and such.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's**

~oOo~

'_This is it. This is the day._' Aria thought in her head as she woke up early in the morning to pack and get ready for when they leave. She took her last warm bath she probably will have for some time, brushed her hair until it became soft then braided it into one single braid going down her back before she tried it into a crown. She dressed in her armor that is now fitted more securely and snugly around her, enjoying the feeling of security in it then her normal clothes. Aria quietly packed her bag of everything she needed to take with her while Ryu sat on her bed, lightly sleeping. '_Still sleeping I see. He'll need it. We won't be stopping for some time after we start. Maybe a break or two but after that we won't stop until dark._' Aria thought to herself then smiled. Yesterday, after Aria chased Ryu all over Rivendell she trained with her daggers and bow for hours until the sun set on Rivendell. Legolas found her on her way to her room and asked her if she was feeling better. Apparently, word had gotten around that she fainted and she fell asleep for the rest of the day and well into the following morning. Aria told him she that she was feeling much better and that she was getting one last practice in before they set out in the morning. Legolas smiled then a slight pinkish color came across his cheeks when he asked her if she would like to have a late dinner with him. Aria smiled sweetly and agreed. Legolas's face lit up and he led her to the same place they frequently visited with each other. Together they sat and talked about this and that while Aria ate the fruit Legolas brought with him and he stared at her with interest. The prince was interested in her. Her of all people. It seemed strange and yet welcome at the same time.

"Aria are you finished?" Aria looked over at the ferret that was looking at her with one eye open. Aria placed her shirt in her bag then petted Ryu on the head.

"Almost, I just need to grab my cloak then we can go met everyone else." Aria told him. Ryu yawned then stretched his short little legs before hopping off the bed.

"I'll meet you outside then." Ryu said then jumped out the window. Aria shook her head then doubled checked her bag to make sure she had everything that she needed. Once everything was accounted for Aria draped her forest green cloak around her, placed her bag upon her shoulders, took one last look around the her room then left, closing the door behind her softly.

The morning was cool and the birds sung softly as Aria walked towards the gates. With every step she took nerves, fears, and excitement settled in the pit of her stomach. The trip to Rivendell wasn't much of an adventure but this; this is a real adventure Aria was going up against. Aria smiled then let out the breath she was holding as she neared the gates. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Pippin, And Merry were already at the gate when she arrived. The only missing people were Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf.

"Good morning gentlemen." Aria said softly as she approached them with a gentle smile on her face. Ryu then suddenly appeared, as a large wolf, taking his place beside her. The men nodded their head in good morning as she approached the pony, Bill, to help Aragorn load our things o his back. "Do you think Bill will make it?" Aria said to no one in particular but Aragorn hear her.

"Bill's a strong pony. He will make it." He said. Aria sighed softly, petting the pony's main. Bill looked up at Aria with soft eyes that told her that he was a tough pony, much tougher than a horse that's for sure. Aria chuckled then kissed the pony's nose.

"Aria, how are you feeling this morning?" Legolas spoke when he came into view of Aria's eyesight. Aria smiled at the elf and nodded her head.

"A little nervous and excited at the same time." Aria spoke the looked at her feet. "What do you think we'll run into?" Legolas was quiet for a second before answering.

"A few wild animals, maybe bandits but where we're going the only thing we have to fear is bad weather. We can't risk losing a day due to heavy rain." Legolas told her truthfully. Aria nodded her head then turned back to Bill. It's not that Aria's ignoring Legolas or anyone it's just she wants to collect her thoughts before they started. When all the excitement is said and done that only felt nerves and fear in the pit of her stomach. Aria picked up her head when she heard Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf approach with Lord Elrond and Arwen. Aria stood behind Frodo with her hand on his shoulder as everyone stood around, waiting to hear Lord Elrond speak.

"The Ring-bearers is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with them, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Lord Elrond moved his eyes to everyone in group. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Lord Elrond said. Everyone bowed to him as a sign of respect before Gandalf spoke.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearers." He said. Aria gave Frodo's shoulder squeeze before they turned around the face the group. Frodo walked past them with Aria following close behind then Gandalf along with everyone else.

"Mordro, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Aria asked Gandalf softly.

"Left." He whispered back to her. Aria leant down into Frodo's ear and whispered 'left'. Frodo nodded then started down the path going left. This was the beginning of her adventure. This would be the farthest she will be from the Shire, the place she was meant to stay safe at and where her mom left her. The last night they were actually together, as a family, before whatever killed her mother and took any chance of meeting her in real life. For some reason, deep in the pit of her stomach along with the fear and nerves Aria felt that something bad was going to happen on their travel.

~oOo~

"Boromir, drop her!" Aria shouted at the human who was holding a small white rabbit by its ears. The Fellowship had stopped that evening to make camp alongside a river not far from the path they started on. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Legolas, and Aria were set with the task of unloading Bill and setting up the tents. Aria had simply walked over to a tree, turned her head ever so slightly to smile at the men and elf to say _'I do not need a tent_' then jumped up onto one of the tree's branches. The branches moved into an oval shaped form beneath her and above her like a roof and bed. _'Can someone hand me my bed roll?'_ Aria dropped her head down upside down to ask her question. Merry took her bed roll and tossed it up to her. _'Thank you.' _Aria said then rolled it out upon the branches and leaves. Aria made sure it was stable before laying down on it, testing it out. It's a lot better than the ground.

Aria jumped down and walked over to grab her bag then toss it back into her suspended bed above the ground. It's a lot safer than the ground and it felt more like home. All those days she spent in the woods, sleeping in the arms of the trees, feeling so safe…

"Aria what are you talking about?" Boromir asked. He just went hunting, looking for something else than what was in their packs. He wanted to save as much as he could. They would need as much as possible if the weather changes.

"The rabbit you are holding in your hands! It's just a baby Boromir! Please give her to me!" Aria cried to the human, holding her hand out. There was a whisper in the back of her mind. A small faint one she hears when animals wish to talk to her. Sometimes she can drown it out or there are times when it mixes in when others are talking, going unnoticed. Aria was only a few feet away when she heard the cry from help from the rabbit. When Aria spotted the rabbit in Boromir's hands she panicked.

"What are you so worried about? Not getting a share?" Boromir taunted.

"I do not eat meat you fool! Now, give me the rabbit!" Aria demanded. The baby rabbit cried out again, begging Aria to save her, not allow the monster to kill her.

"Then way do you want it?" Boromir asked.

"I can't explain…please give it to me. She's just a baby…" Aria cried softly to the human. Aragorn had heard their yelling and came to check it out, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Aria, what's the matter?" Aragorn asked.

"Boromir won't give me the rabbit. He doesn't understand that we have enough food for a while. Killing her will just be a waste." Aria said.

"Aria's right Boromir, we have enough food. Give her the rabbit." Aragorn said. Boromir looked between the two, shook his head, then shoved the rabbit into the Aria's arms then muttering the word 'Mutt' as he walked past Aria.

Aria had heard the word and a small pain pierced her heart. Sure she had been called that before but…still…it huts being called something that you had no control over. Aragorn was about to place a hand on Aria's shoulder but she shrugged off, walking off into the woods where Boromir came from.

Aragorn watched as Aria took off, a feeling of pain came off from the Halfling. He had heard the word Boromir muttered before walking away towards the fire. Aragorn shook his head then marched back to camp where the fire was burning and Sam was cooking something over it. Legolas, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Gimli, and Boromir sat around the fire, unaware that someone was missing.

"Boromir you had no right saying that to Aria. She didn't deserve it." Aragorn said to Boromir.

"Why would she want that damn rabbit anyway? She probably wanted for herself as I've said." Boromir said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Stupid mutt." Boromir muttered so everyone could hear him, not caring if he offended the others.

"What did you call her?" Legolas jumped to his feet, Aragorn grabbing him by the arm.

"Boromir you have no right to say that. Aria doesn't want the rabbit to eat." Aragorn said.

"Then why did she want it so badly? Why didn't she explain to me why?" Boromir asked.

"She doesn't eat meat that's why." Legolas spoke. Boromir and Gimli looked over at the Elf who was glaring at the human who insulted his friend.

"Aria's mother had a gift, a very strong one, and she was able to read the minds of animals. Aria has the same gift only it's dull or less noticeable if Aria doesn't concentrate on it. When you are able to read the minds of animals that you hunt for food how would you feel if you could hear their thoughts right before you kill them? To hear their screams and cried for mercy or in pain. That is the reason why Aria doesn't eat meat not does she hunt animals. That is the reason Boromir." Gandalf said then stood up. "I believe, next time Aria is camp you apologize for what you said to her. Those names she has heard all her life but it doesn't make it any easy on her all the same." Gandalf said and went to find the red headed Halfling.

Once Gandalf had left Legolas cursed in Elven then stormed to cool down leaving the hobbits, the dwarf, and the two humans at the fire. Ryu followed the elf, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Boromir sat at the fire, staring at the flames, watching them dance in front of him. His mind pondered over what the wizard had spoken about. Was he misjudging the Halfling? Having to hear animals' voices in your head must be difficult…and yet….why was is he so hard on the girl?

~oOo~

The Fellowship continued on after that night. Gandalf and Frodo led in the front with everyone else following behind them in some-what silence. Aria kept running ahead of them however. Her eyes looked all around her, the sights always taking her breath away as she ran barefoot through the grass and over rocks (Aria had taken her shoes off when she got sick of wearing them when the weather was perfectly fine for running in). The hobbits behind her all laughed while the humans dwarf, and elf all looked at her with strange fascination. Her wild red hair tore free of its crowned braid, allowing the wind to blow it past her like a lit torch during the day. The Halfling did look strange in her armor with no shoes on.

"Aria, slow down your adventures self. Not all of us can move as fast as you." Gandalf called headed. Aria looked behind her to see that they were some feet away from her. Aria laughed then sat down on a rock she was currently standing on. She took out an apple she had gathered when Aria found an apple tree a day and a half ago. When the rest of the Fellowship caught up Aria had finished her apple and had tossed the core upon the ground.

"That may be the cause because I'm surrounded by old men. No offence Master Dwarf and Master Elf." Aria said, clasping her hands together then resting on them.

"Just you wait until we're in a real fight Lady Fairfax. My steel does not match that of an old dwarf." Gimli said with a deep belly chuckle.

"Then I wait with baited breath Dwarf." Aria said with a smirk on her face.

After that they continued on, only stopping when needed and stopping when night had fallen. There were nights when they settled in silence and other times when they chatted amongst each other. Whenever they camped near a wood, Aria would sleep in the trees but when they slept on a field or on a rock formation Aria was squished between the hobbits.

Then there was the situation with the watches during the night.

"Aragorn it's my turn to take shift. Whenever I stay on for watch I'm always relived early and I'm never woken up for it to start with!" Aria argued with the human. It's true after all. They set up shifts during the first few nights and Aria had only taken a few of them. To her, it seems like they didn't think she was up to the task of taken a shift. It actually got her quite angry about it.

"We just think that since we have enough in our group you don't need to take watch." Aragorn said. Aria huffed then stomped off leaving Aragorn chuckling.

Later that night, when the fire was low and Legolas was taking watch, Aria began tossing and turning between Frodo and Sam, asleep in a dream…or nightmare… with The Ring around her neck…

_You cannot run….._

_You cannot hide….._

_I see all….._

_I see you….._

_Everything will burn in fire and ash. You cannot stop it. All that you love will die…._

_Aria watched as Rivendell and the Shire burst into flames, swallowing everything in its path. She saw people screaming, running for their lives. Everyone was being chained together, killed when they couldn't move any faster. Everything looked like hell…no, it was hell._

_No…_

_No…._

_NO…_

_NO…._

"NO!" Aria cried out softly, sitting up from her nightmare. Aria looked around her, seeing if her nightmare did come true and when everything was fine Aria sighed. She removed her blanket and stepped away from the fire the hobbits set up their bedrolls near. The fire reminded her of the flames…

Aria shook her head free of those thoughts and went to relive Legolas of his watch. Aria needed to stay awake for awhile, to not go back to her nightmares.

"Legolas let me take watch. Go get some sleep." Aria said to the elf. Legolas looked at Aria with a curious look then patted the ground next to him. Aria sighed then sat next to him.

"I heard you scream." Legolas said. "Did you have a nightmare?" Aria nodded her head.

"I dreamed of the Shire and Rivendell. We couldn't get the Ring destroyed so everything just….started to burn. People died, others we chained as slaves, and…" Aria drew in a deep breath. "I just…their screams…all I remember are how their screams echoed in my head. And the Ring, it said things to me. Horrible things." Aria wrapped her arms around her like a sudden chill blew past her. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her close against him so she could absorb his warmth. Aria's cheeks burned with embarrassment but it felt so right and he felt so warm. She held onto his arm as she curled against him. The both of them stayed like that for a while before Aria convinced Legolas to get some sleep himself and allow her to take watch. Legolas said good night to her then went to his bedroll. Aria watched as he left then turned her head to look over at the roaming hills in front of her. There was a full moon out, allowing Aria light. A breeze blew, making the grass shimmer and dance. It reminded Aria of the nights she used to stay up and sit atop of Bag End, watching the night of the Shire. Some days the sky is clear and the moon is full but during the winter you could hardly see the sky at all. Those were the days.

"I wonder if the Shire as changed at all since we left?"Aria spoke out loud. Aria sat back against the rock and thought about the good times with a certain elf popping in now and then.

~oOo~

Sorry guys but that's it for this chapter. It's mostly a filler so the next chapter will be about something happening followed by the rest of the movie. I really hate fillers because I have no clue what to but in them but don't worry, Aria and Legolas flirting will soon be here. For now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. If I may ask for at least five reviews before I post my next chapter. It really helps my motivation when you guys review. Thank you again for reading and I hope everyone is having an awesome summer. Thank you!

P.S - Check out my profile for my poll! I would like everyone to go and check it out!


	10. Locking away what I have found

Hello everyone and welcome back! Here is a quick thank you to those who reviewed:

Weirdawesomechick

ccgnme

Emzy2k11

Guest

Elfgirl

And thank you for those who favorite, alert, and followed. I so enjoy watching my email box fill up with all that stuff and it makes me so damn happy! *does happy dance* As for your reward I have brought an early chapter, just in case I don't get to it before I leave for vacation where there is no internet. In the beginning it a little filler and some action but we will start getting into the plot near the end. Enjoy the read!

~oOo~

_'__Day 23: Gandalf said we would be on this direction for forty days, hoping that the Gap of Rohan will still be open by the time we reach there. It's been at least twenty and so far this journey hasn't been so bad. As I've said before I plan to write as much as I can in the journal but so far my entries for the days have been lacking. Everyone seems to be getting along…except Boromir. The human with the attitude towards me sets me on edge but just the other day he apologized when he snapped at me. Maybe he isn't so bad after all, just a little bit stubborn to see a woman/elf in the group. Maybe he'll see that women can fight as well as men. We'll see. Then there's the dwarf, Gimli. A bit smelly but he seems to be fine with me. He tells me stories of the mines and being a dwarf. I've never seen a dwarf actually and during the meeting in Rivendell was my first time actually seeing and meeting one. Elves and humans are another story. Aragorn and Boromir have been teaching Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin how to use their swords a little better than they're used to, one example is the journey to Rivendell. They certainly need practice and so do I. Then there is Legolas. I have no clue what to say about him… at all. I mean, he's handsome, very handsome and really nice and I__may have feelings for him… no. I have no clue how to act around him. I've never been courted or anything! I haven't exactly been around others like myself to know what to do! I'm so confused.'  
><em>

"Aria it's your turn for watch tonight." Aragorn shouted from the other side of the camp. Aria looked up from her journal, nodded her head then put her journal back in her pack. After her talk with Aragorn he finally decided that Aria would take watch so long as she stayed awake and woke up the next person in charge for the next watch.

Aria walked over by the fire and sat next to Frodo, taking off the Ring from around her neck then placing it around his. Frodo didn't say anything except give Aria a small smile, his way of saying that he was alright. Aria smiled back and waited for Sam to hand her, her dinner which mostly consisted of cooked vegetables and maybe a few pieces of fruit. Everyone sat around the fire, talking lightly or telling stories about adventures they went on or maybe telling a few jokes to lighten the mood. Aria listened but also spoke whenever someone asked a question towards her but for the most part she sat, quiet, listening and learning about the people she's traveling with.

"Lady Aria, why don't you tell us about the Shire? Surely there are some times that are memorable." Aragorn asked Aria with a smile. Aria looked up from her cup of warm tea. Her cheeks were flushed from both the warm drink and her remembering a time worthy of sharing but…

"I do not think I should…I remember a time but I cannot say." Aria spoke with a smile as she lightly sipped her drink. After she said that a roar of voices came at her, demanding that she tell what she was hiding. "All right, all right, I will tell you." Aria sat up straight, took a breath then began her story. "About a few years ago a party was being held in the Shire for one of the hobbits had a birthday and was turning ninety-something years of age. Frodo wasn't feeling well and started to sleep walk."

"Oh no, Aria don't." Frodo began but Merry and Pippin hushed him.

"Sorry Frodo but this is the only one I can think of." Aria said then took a breath. "With Frodo sleep walking I decided to play revenge on something Frodo did on my birthday the resent year. When the day of the party arrived I waited for Frodo to fall asleep before I snuck into his room, dressed him up with a few other things, and then waited for Frodo to start to sleep walk."

"What did you dress him up in?" Pippin asked.

"Bilbo had given me this…dress for my 16th birthday. As much as I thanked him for the thought I couldn't stand to wear it again. Once was enough for it was pink, frilly, covered in bows and ribbons, and the most awful thing I've ever had to wear. So, I dressed him up in that along with some paints from Bilbo I made him look so beautiful. Once Frodo started to sleep walk I opened the door and simply 'directed' him to the party everyone was invited too. Let's just say everyone remembered Frodo as the hobbit with a…weird taste in clothing." Aria said as Frodo groaned in embarrassment. Everyone around the fire started to laugh. After that things just fell into place until night fall. From there, Aria took the first watch; however, tonight might change the feeling of being safe.

"Aria, something doesn't feel right." Ryu said next to Aria as they started their watch. No one was awake except the two sitting a little ways away from the camp. There was a different feeling in the air almost like a stale taste in the wind but Ryu couldn't place the bad feeling.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked and looked towards her left just as an arrow flew past her, nicking her cheek before lodging it into the trunk of the tree she was leaning against. Aria touched her cheek then looked at the arrow. A single clean cut had drawn blood on her cheek, staining her fingers. Aria snapped her head to where the arrow had come from to see a dark figure standing a little ways away from the camp, its face covered but Aria could clearly see the pair of red eyes looking at her. Aria got to her feet and readied her bow…but the red eyed stranger was gone. That is not good…

"Ryu come on, we have to warn the others." Aria said and went back towards camp. As soon as she arrived the red eyed stranger appeared, leaning over Frodo trying to get the Ring from around his neck. Aria readied her bow, her aim steady. "Hey red eyes!" Aria called making the red eyed stranger look up at her. Aria released the arrow, sending it flying through the air, straight between the red eyed strangers' eyes. The stranger dropped to the ground, dead and still. Frodo decided to wake up and see a dead body next to him, giving a yell in shock before turning his eyes towards Aria.

"Aria look out behind you!" Frodo yelled but it was too late. Another red eyed stranger came up behind her, wrapping a leather strap around her neck trying to cut off her oxygen. "Everyone wake up!" Frodo yelled. "We're being attacked!" Frodo kept yelling, trying to wake the others. Aria took this moment to snap her head back, smashing her back into her attackers' nose before flipping him over her shoulder.

At this time everyone was wake or in the process of waking up. Aria was busy with her own attacker while Aragorn jumped in front of the hobbits with Boromir and Gimli. Ryu jumped on Aria's attacker and started to tear and rip his neck out now that he is a giant wolf. Gandalf, who is also busy with his own attacker, yelled to the fellowship that they need to take care of these attackers quickly. Aria and Ryu finished their attacker when another came up behind her and took a stab at her side, cutting a deep gash into her left side. Aria hissed in pain, a panic deadly thought popped into her mind but kept fighting. She had to remain strong. She must! Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli took down the remaining attackers while Gandalf rushed towards Aria side, taking note of her injury.

"We must leave. Pack quickly for we might not have much time in case more arrive." Gandalf said, placing a hand over Aria's wound then concentrated on healing it. Gandalf healed as much as he could but the lack of sleep didn't help much causing the wound to not heal all the way. "I need to quickly bandage that until we make camp somewhere else. Samwise!" Gandalf called of Sam as Aria leaned against a tree while the others quickly packed the camp. Sam came quickly with bandages in his hands. Gandalf took them from him and pulled Aria's shirt up just enough so he could see the wound. He quickly wrapped it and helped Aria to her feet. "Ryu, take her." Ryu quickly came over and knelt down so Aria could get on his back. Once Aria was safely rest on his back the Fellowship took off, quickly leaving their attackers bodies behind, running for another safe place to take cover.

A few hours later the Fellowship stumbled across an empty cave, large enough and deep enough to take cover in without being found. Gandalf helped Aria get down from Ryu's back then ordering the wolf to cover up our tracks leading them to the cave. The wolf nodded then took off out of the cave. While the others started to set up camp again Gandalf finished healing Aria's wound.

"That should feel better now that I've closed the wound. Congratulations on your first battle scar Aria." Gandalf half joked before making Aria lay down on her bed roll. The cave's hard stone floor was cold and unwanted for Aria. She felt so tired and she is in a lot of pain from the wound she received from the red eyed attackers or whatever they were.

"Aria are you all right?" Legolas's voice spoke from her side. Aria cracked an eye open to look at the blonde elf who was kneeling beside her. Aria gave him a smirk and slowly laughed.

"Just laying down and relaxing from the stab wound I received. Give me a few hours and I'll be right as rain." Aria said but Legolas's frown deepened. He didn't look too amused. Aria groaned then took one of his hands. "I'm a little sore but thanks to Gandalf I'll be fine if I get some rest and allow the rest of the wound to heal. You should get some sleep." Aria said. Legolas shook his head then went to grab his bed roll, placing it besides Aria.

"Gandalf asked me to watch over you while he talks with Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli is helping the hobbits set up camp while Ryu will be taking watch for the rest of the night, allowing us to get some sleep. He volunteered." Legolas said and rested his back against the cave wall.

"That's nice of him." Aria smiled as her sleepy eyes started to close; Legolas's chuckles filled her ears.

"Sleep Aria, you need your rest." Legolas said in a low voice that sounded so close to her ear and as of right now it sounded so good to hear.

"Can you tell me about Mirkwood?" Aria asked in a sleepy voice.

"As you wish." Legolas said and started to tell Aria about Mirkwood. Legolas told her how Mirkwood is dense and heavy woodland which included mountains and a small river that were in the northern part of the forest. The climate was mild and Legolas told her of his younger years exploring the forest. Aria fell asleep to Legolas lightly stroking her hair, not that she minded when she asked him to, and telling her about the time he played a prank on his servants in his younger years. Legolas looked down at the Halfling and smiled, thinking about this weird feeling in his chest. This swelling feeling whenever she was around him along with the panic feeling when he found out she got injured when he wasn't there to help her. He felt angry at himself for not staying up with her, ignoring the wrong feeling in his gut, just brushing it off.

"You're sweet on the lass aren't you?" Legolas looked up to see the dwarf looking at them with a smirk on his face. Legolas dropped his hand from her hair to glare at the dwarf.

"None of your concern dwarf." Legolas said. Gimli brushed off what the elf said and came closer to the two.

"I may have only met the lass for a few days to know that if anything happens to her, if she is unprotected, I will hold someone responsible." Gimli said and meant what he said. Aria has been nothing but nice to the Fellowship ever since the felt Rivendell. Her smile always made everyone else smile and her laugh was contagious. She's always looking out for others and yet running off to see what is in front of them.

"She seems to have that effect on people and yet she doesn't even see it." Legolas said, looking at Aria. "I understand what you are saying dwarf and I expect you to do the same?" Gimli nodded his head then went back to do whatever he needed to do, leaving the elf to look over the female companion. Tonight was rough but the road will only get rougher.

~oOo~

"Yay! A break!" Aria cried as Gandalf announced that they would be settling camp early. The group chuckled as they watch the Halfling fall to the ground with her eyes closed. Aria stayed like that for a while before she got up to help set up camp. Once the fire was going and everyone seemed to relax Boromir, Pippin, and Merry decided to get some practice in while the others sat around watching.

Aria walked up behind Legolas, softly, before lightly blowing into his ear causing him to jump, slipping on the rock and falling to the ground. Aria stood above him, laughing at the fallen elf who had landed face first in the dirt. Legolas looked up at the Halfling, enjoying the sight of her fire colored hair blowing in the breeze past her. Legolas got to his feet and began chasing after the laughing woman who had him wrapped around her finger. When he caught her he spun her around before tossing her over his shoulder and bringing her to where Aragorn was sitting.

"Look after her, she's getting into trouble." Legolas said then went back to where he was standing.

"Meany head!" Aria cried and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as Ryu came and crawled up her arm to sit on her shoulder.

"Only with you my lady." Legolas gave her a smirk that sent her cheeks a blaze with embarrassment. Aria looked away, focusing her attention now on Merry and Pippin who are practicing with Boromir.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir complemented when Merry did something right, blocking Boromir's attack.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said, smoking his pipe. Pippin counted again, getting better.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complemented.

"Thank." Pippin responded then they switched so Merry

"Faster!" Boromir said and begun his attack. The hobbits seem to be getting the hang of sword fighting but they're going to need a lot more experience and practice.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not…I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Gimli said. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"Maybe we should go to the mines Gandalf? If it is a shorter way, that is." Aria said but Aragorn slapped a hand over her mouth, giving her a look that said 'do-not-start.'

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said. There was a pause before Pippin cried out, making Aria turn her head to see what was happening. Boromir nicked Pippin, making him drop his sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir cried but Pippin wouldn't have it when he kicked Boromir in the shin, Merry jumping in to tackle Boromir to the ground.

"Get him!"

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" The hobbits cried, making Aria, Ryu and Aragorn laugh as they watched. "You've got my arm! You've got my arm!"

"What is that?" Sam asked. Aria stopped laughing to see some form of black moving cloud.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said. As soon as he said that a screeching sound yelling in Aria's ears, making her cry out, and cover her ears.

_They're coming!_

_ You must hide!_

_ That is no cloud!_

_ Run!_

"I get the idea!" Aria yelled. The trees around her stopped their warning, hoping that the one that can hear them will take their advice. Aria turned her head to look at Gandalf. "Gandalf, more of our friends are coming!" Aria called out.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out.

"Hide!" Aragorn called out.

"Hurry!" Boromir called.

"Take cover!" Everyone began rushing around, trying to cover up their camp and put of their fire. Aria grabbed her things but was dragged down to the ground by Legolas. Both of them were hidden under a bush, Aria clinging to Legolas's front as she hid her face in his shirt. Everything seemed quiet before the sounds of birds, angry horde of black birds, circled around them. Ryu had taken refuge in her pack, moving ever so slightly to peak out to see outside. Legolas's arms tighten around Aria waist as her grip tightened on his shirt, her warm breath on his neck causing a strange…no, not strange. Almost a welcome, good feeling that he didn't want to stop that moved through his body. When everything had quieted down Gandalf was the first one to come out from cover.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf said and soon everyone was from cover, looking at him for an answer. "We must take the Pass of Carahras." He said and pointed to the snow covered mountains. "Quickly, we must leave." Everyone began packing what they managed to cover or throw under a bush.

"Um… thank you… by the way." Aria said to Legolas as they packed their things next to each other. "For dragging me down into cover I mean, not for plopping me down next to Aragorn and say to him to keep an eye on me." Aria said causing Legolas to laugh. Legolas placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair causing Aria to growl and swat his hands away.

"Come you lovebirds, we need to leave!" Aragorn called to Legolas and Aria. Both the elf and the Halfling flushed a bright red color causing everyone to laugh. Aria bowed her head and briskly walked a head of the group with Ryu still hiding in her pack.

"So you're sweet on the elf aren't you?" Ryu whispered to Aria so no one can hear them.

"I don't know Ryu. He's handsome and all and he make me laugh but nows not the time for those feelings." Aria said.

"When is ever the time Aria? With Middle Earth on the brink when will there ever be a time for those feelings? If there is a chance for you to be happy Aria, take it and never let it go." Ryu said and went back into her pack. Aria looked up towards the mountains and thought of what Ryu said. With the Ring on the brink of destroying Middle Earth, who knows if we'll survive or die? Maybe…in another time or another place maybe Aria could act on what she felt but…she couldn't. Not now, not with the lives of many resting on her shoulders, the balance of Middle Earth in their hands.

"I wish I could Ryu." Aria whispered, tears springing in her eyes. "But I can't, not while the Ring is still in existence." Aria said. She looked back at Legolas who caught her eye, giving her a smile. Aria didn't smile back, quickly turning back to face forward, locking away the feelings she's grown to have for the handsome elf.

'_In another life….another time I might have said I might be falling for you.'_

~oOo~

_**There you have it! Another chapter done! In case I don't update before I leave this will be in its place. I hope you all enjoyed it so please click on the review button and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, until next time!**_


	11. A Deep Blackness

Hello everyone and welcome back! First off I would like to thank those who reviewed…

kaototchi

HoneyGee08

tbroski46

This chapter will start the continuation of the movie as well as a few extra chapters when they enter the mine. So, without much to say I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you.

~oOo~

Aria hates snow. Not only does she have to wear shoes that cause her to fumble now and then as the hiked up the mountain but the coldness blows right through her, making the hair on her arms stand up. Aria and Legolas were in front, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were in the middle leaving Aragorn, Frodo, and Boromir at the end. Aria was somewhat amazed that both she and Legolas were the only ones walking on top of the snow but now and then Aria would fall through, cursing the human part of her in silence. Because of the cold weather getting stronger they only rested unless the needed to, pitching up tents closer together to conserve heat from the fire they managed to obtain some nights.

Just recently she has found herself curled against the hobbits for better warmth than sitting alone in her tent with Ryu. Dragons, like Ryu, are cold blooded, like lizards, so the cold is starting to get to him so he curls himself around Aria for warmth. He no longer stayed a pup but a grown wolf. However, there are hours in the day when Ryu would allow Aria to mount his back, taking off ahead of the group to reach the highest point that looks over Middle Earth until they are forced to return back to the group, mainly stating that they were scouting ahead. The group knew that the woman is enjoying her freedom, loving how the wind blew past her face making her cheeks turn pink from the cold wind.

They were marching up one of the mountain sides when they heard Frodo slip and start tumbling back down. Aria turned around just as Aragorn caught Frodo from falling any further. When Frodo got to his feet he checked to see if the ring was around his neck when he didn't feel it hanging.

It was missing...and at Boromir's feet.

Boromir took it in hand, hanging it in front of his face with this...look Aria could not describe. Everyone turned, waiting for something to happen in silence.

"Boromir." Aragorn said.

"It is strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little things." Boromir said, his hand reaching forward to touch The Ring. Aria placed a hand on the hilt of one of her daggers, ready to strike the human should he try anything.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped him out of his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He ordered. Boromir took a sigh stepped forward towards Frodo.

"As you wish." He held out the Ring by the chain. Frodo took it quickly. "I care not." Aragorn gave the other human a glare, making him chuckle, ruffling Frodo's hair like he was a child. He slung his shield back over his shoulder and turned away. Aria watched as Aragorn removed his hand from the hilt of his sword, Aria did as well. Someone placed a hand on her arm and Aria turned around. Legolas was looking at her with a strange look and she shook her head at him. She patted his shoulder, her way of telling him that she was fine. She needed to distance herself away from him. Getting too close would lead to each other's death if she wasn't careful.

They continued on, climbing higher and higher up the mountain. As they reached the near highest point a storm grew. Winds stirred up the loose snow, blinding them as Gandalf lead them. Legolas and Aria moved passed Gandalf, walking softly on the snow as the humans carried the hobbits. Aria felt so sorry for Gimli though. Him being so short...

"You hear that?" Aria asked Legolas as the wind blew.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas called softly behind us.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called. Something above them broke, sending snow and rocks towards them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn called towards the front.

"No!" He said and shook his head. Gandalf stood and gripped Aria's hand. "With me my dear." He said. Aria nodded and looked towards the sky. Together they chanted a counter spell but it didn't seem to be working. Lightning struck above them, sending half the mountain down on them. As the snow came down Aria lost her footing, the snow blinded her as she started to fall backwards.

"Ah!" Aria cried out as her feet left the snow. Someone's hand reached out and dragged her into a warm, hard chest covered in clothing. She gripped the clothing, holding tight as the snow covered them.

She felt so cold and there was slight movement but once her head burst out from under the snow everything came rushing back. Legolas helped Aria move the snow out of the way, helping the others get free.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli spoke up. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Aria looked at Gandalf and saw uncertain in his eyes. Something about those mines Gandalf made him be wary of them. After a minute he spoke.

"Let the Ring-bearers decide." Gandalf said. Everyone turned and faced Aria and Frodo. Aria looked at Frodo, her answer clearly with what his answer is but still, she feared the underground as well. There was no life there. No trees, no birds calling, no sunlight. Only stone...and fire.

"We will go through the mines." He said.

"So be it." Gandalf spoke.

Little by little they made their way down the mountain side, following Gandalf in a very quiet silence. As they came down Aria kept getting this feeling of dread. Her stomach turned and she wished nothing more than to speak her mind, tell her companions that the mines are horrid. She wished to say...to say many a thing but her voice seems to have died with every step they took towards the endless darkness of the mines.

They came to a lake of some sort, a few trees lined the bank but they were twisted and old. Aria listened to hear but only a numbing sound came from within them. Fear struck her heart.

"Well, it's see." Gandalf muttered. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He turned just as the moon shone down upon them. The designs on the stone shone brightly as the moonlight fell on it. Elvish words carved into the top, they were unfamiliar to Aria. These words are old words. "It reads, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained. He pressed the tip of his staff against a star like shape in the middle of the 'doors', then spoke in elvish. When the doors didn't open he tried again.

And again.

And again.

After a while everyone just decided to sit and wait. Aragorn and Sam unpacked Bill the pony, sending him home. Boromir sat and smoked his pipe. Legolas sat next to Aria, listening to her talk about she wishes there was sunlight.

"We will see it again Aria. Light always shines on us in the darkest of times." He spoke to her. Aria smiled and patted his hand, the warmth of his hand made the ache in her chest lighten.

Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the lake while Frodo sat next to Gandalf as he continued to try again. Aragorn grabbed Pippin's wrist just as he was about to throw another stone.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said. Aria picked her head up, the fear lacing its way back into her mind.

_The water...beware of the water..._

_Its poisoned...stays away..._

_Do not touch...the darkness will crawl into you..._

Aria stopped talking and turned towards the tree next to her. The numbness from before was replaced with this scratching feeling along her spine. The voices sounded old, and in pain.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked Aria, touching her shoulder. Aria turned towards him.

"The trees...they...never mind. It's nothing..." Aria said and got up from her seat. A sharp pain started to appear from her head as she walked by the lake. Waves began to turn but they didn't come towards the shore, no, they moved outward.

"It's a riddle." Frodo spoke. Aria stood behind him. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"_Mellon._" Aria spoke clearly with Gandalf. The doors groaned, then gave way opening up towards them. Aria smiled despite the pain and patted Frodo on the back. "Good job Frodo." Aria said to him. Everyone grabbed their things and moved inside.

"Soon, Master Elf and Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Aria giggled when Legolas made a face. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone!"

"Sounds lovely, Gimli. You'll have to show me everything." Aria said and clasped her hands together. She breathed into the hold, creating a small fire before opening her hands. The small fire ball danced in front of here, lighting the little room they were in just as Gandalf illuminated his staff.

"This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said. Something snapped under Aria's foot, making her look down. Her foot had stepped on someone's skull. Aria let out a scream then covered her mouth as Aragorn pulled then pushed her towards the entrance where the hobbits stood. Frodo and Sam took her hands as Merry and Pippin made her stand behind them. Gimli shouted in horror as he looked at one of the skeletons while Legolas determined what killed them. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!" The hobbits and Aria started to back out when something took a hold of Aria's leg, dragging her towards the lake.

"Aria!" The hobbits screamed.

"Help!" Aria called out and fumbled for her daggers.

"Strider!" Sam called out as Frodo, Merry and Pippin grabbed her arms. Aria called for help again just as Sam came for her aid, cutting whatever was dragging her towards the water. When Sam cut it they pulled her back but just then a monster from the lake came up, whacking the hobbits away from Aria just before it wrapped one of its tentacles around her, pulling her into the water.

"AAHH!" Aria screamed as it tightened its grip around her. "Help! Someone please help!" Aria cried. She looked down and saw the monster's face emerge from the water. Once Aria looked into its eyes, her way of calming down animals, she regretted it. The eyes were dark, old, and so empty. There was nothing in them, nothing at all. Aria screamed not because of its mouth opening, no. She screamed because all she could see is that darkness filler her own mind...then she froze. No more screaming, no more yelling for help, nothing.

Aria suddenly dropped from the sky into someone's arms. She couldn't feel anything as the person who was holding waded through the water, run into the mine, and set her down on the stone steps as they were sealed in. She felt someone touch her face and whisper something but everything felt numb.

"Aria...look at me." Gandalf was suddenly in front of her, his thumbs pressed next to her eyes. "What did you see?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I saw nothing." There was silence in the room. "There was a cold blackness that went on forever. The trees outside warned me but I didn't listen, I should have listened but I didn't." Aria shook her head as her whole body shook from the cold water.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"That monster was dead long ago and Aria didn't take the warning that she should not look. It had no soul, so there was nothing for her to see. That's the thing with that gift of hers. Those with no souls have the opposite effect on her." Gandalf explained to them.

"So, when she looks into those with a soul she sees for who you really are?" Boromir asked.

"She can do a lot more than see who or what you really are." Gandalf said to the human. "Ryu, this is where you come in." Gandalf stood up and asked everyone to step back. Ryu stepped forward and sat in front of the Halfling.

"Aria, Aria you need to focus on your inner fire. Your body is going into shock. Concentrate." Ryu spoke. Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, the hobbits, and Aragorn stared at the wolf in awe as it spoke. Aria looked at the wolf but she said nothing nor did she respond. "Close your eyes. Think of a small fire, allow it to burn then slowly allow it to grow." Aria closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply in and out. Inside her she saw the fire and it was small. The flames warmth did nothing for her. She imagined a dragon's fire, how it grew hotter and hotter like in the books she read as a child whenever a dragon threw back its head, ready to burn those in its path. Aria watched as the fire grew brighter, hotter, and bigger than before. She could feel the heat. It warmed her bones and rid of the darkness in her mind.

As they fire inside her grew Aria was shown pictures of a woman and man one with red hair and the other was golden eyes like her own. She felt their happiness, their love, everything they had she watched as they laughed and acted like young ones in love. The fire they passed on to her in that single moment. She felt so loved...so warm as she watched they smile upon their new born baby.

From the outside of Aria's mind the Fellowship watched as a red glowing red aura surrounded her. A strange wave of heat came off from the woman whose eyes are closed; arms crossed over her chest, and was sitting still as a statue. Her red hair grew brighter like fire as her wolf stood in front of her, not bothered at all by his mistress.

"What happening?" Frodo asked.

"Something Aria needs right now. Alight her dragon's fire within her." The wolf spoke again. As soon as he spoke Aria's eyes opened then glanced over at her companions. Her shivering stopped as she stood and faced them. Her eyes glowed a bright red yellow color as if on fire.

"Aria..." Aria closed her eyes then opened them once more but her eyes had returned to normal. Slowly the glow around her faded as Aria held up her hand. Fire danced around her hand as she twisted and turned her fingers in front of her. She clenched her hand then opened, blowing softly. Small balls of fire surrounded them, lighting the small room. "Are you alright?"

Aria looked at them and smiled. "I feel...different but I'm fine." Aria turned towards Gandalf. "I am ready. Lead on Gandalf." Aria said. There was something about Aria that had changed. She seemed more lightened, more at ease and yet more...herself. Gandalf nodded his head and started forward, leading that way.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs...in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said. Aria followed behind with Legolas close behind her. Legolas looked forward, his eyes never lingering from the back of Aria's head. Ever since that moment, that moment when he looked into her into her eyes and saw everything her knew about he decided that she was the one. Aria Fairfax was the woman, elf for him. He would fight for her, protect her, and do all in his power to never lose her now that he's found her. There was something about her that compelled him to be near her.

There was a fire around her that made her burn so bright no candle or start could match her eternal flame and he would do all in her power to keep that flame alight.

~oOo~

There you all have it! Another chapter! Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	12. The Mines Part 1

Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! We're getting to the halfway point of the movie and things are getting heated, literally. Thank you to those who reviewed...

WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife

kaototchi

Weirdawesomechick

Emzy2k11

And thank you to those who favorite, watched, and added. I hope this chapter makes everyone happy with some but kicking! Aria is going through some changes and she won't be so...what's the word...childish? War changes people and with Aria, her inner dragon is different and growing up. So, without much delay in the chapter, I hope you all enjoy the read!

~oOo~

Aria felt strange. She left like there was this burning feeling in her chest and there wasn't any pain. It felt more like this warmth spreading through her and it felt oddly comforting. As they traveled deeper Aria kept getting the feeling that they were being followed but she shrugged it off, continuing forward. Gandalf said that it would take then four days to travel through the underground. Oddly enough the group didn't feel the empty coldness that the mines gave off from the lack of life. Aria seemed to give off this heat that creates a warmth around them, making the journey less...dark and damp.

The first day everyone was on edge along with wet and cranky. Ryu, on the other hand, seemed...bigger. In a dragons sense actually. He puffs out his chest and appears to be walking with much more...purpose. Also like a dragon walking in a different body. Aria laughed when she noticed this. Ryu explained that once she awakened her inner dragon fire her body, along with his own, will start to go through some changes.

"What do you mean changes?" Aria whispered when they settled down for a few hours of sleep. Ryu's body is curled around hers, his eyes closed, as he tried to sleep.

"You feel more confident, more...braver like you could take on anything. That's your inner dragon talking." Ryu said.

"My inner dragon?" Aria asked him.

"It's hard to explain but each dragon rider has an inner dragon that makes the dragon and rider more connected. It gets stronger as time goes on and the more we train. I don't have the knowledge you are really looking for Aria. I've been with others like me before you called me. We don't socialize with dragon riders unless we've been called. Once we hatch we are giving to those who train us, like your mother and father, after we are trained we wait until we are called by our riders. When I heard your whistle I came and I will always come when you call my lady." Ryu grinned when she tugged on his cheek. "Your inner dragon and myself have a connection, creating a bond. It helps us...to tell you the truth I have no answer for the bond. I was only told that the bond allows us to gain greater power. No one told me anything else."

"Maybe they expected me to be taught by a dragon rider. I would have if it wasn't for half the dragon riders turning on each other." Aria said with a frown.

"I was only a hatchling when that happened. I lost my mother in the battle along with a friend of mine. He went out to see what was happening then out of nowhere he was grabbed. He could hear him scream...mother warned us to stay away from the entrance...the rest of us went deeper into the hatchling cave after that. My father and another female stayed with us. He hasn't been the same since her death." Ryu's voice went soft and strained. Aria raised her hand and petted his head and he leaned against it.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I promise to never leave you." Aria said and wrapped her arms around her dragon. The two sat there, curled up against each other by their own little fire. If you looked a little bit closer you would see a single tear come from Ryu's eye and fall to the floor. Aria hugged Ryu tighter as they fell asleep together.

Later, in what felt like a few hours, Aria was awakened by Aragorn to take shift with Legolas. Aria cursed herself inside her head and stood up. She tided her daggers against thighs and strapped her bows and arrows to her back. Once she was ready she tied her hair back and approached Legolas on where he sat. He gave her a smile and she returned it but it was forced. All Aria wanted to do was to get as far away from the elf who pulled at her heart strings. He's a pure blood elf and he's a dirty blood Halfling. Where he comes from...Aria is nothing to dust to be brushed aside.

"We haven't spoken in a while." Legolas started. Aria only nodded her head in response. She hated it but she had to distance herself away from him, even if it hurts. "Are you alright?"

"I am. I just...feel strange that's all." Aria lied and yet it was the truth. She still felt strange and that warm feeling didn't leave her.

"Do you know what happened to you when the cave collapsed? We were worried."Legolas said and Aria felt her cheeks redden.

"Ryu said that I was wakening my inner dragon. He doesn't really know much because most dragon riders are taught this by a teacher, or in my situation, my father." Aria said to him and Legolas's eyes seem to widen.

"You and your father are dragon riders?" He asked and Aria gave him an confused look.

"I thought I told you this?" Aria asked him. Legolas shook his head.

"You only told me that Ryu is not what he appears to be. You said nothing about being a dragon rider." Aria's eyes widened and cursed herself again. Legolas touched her shoulder and Aria winced at the touch, now because she didn't want the warmth of his hand but the shock it delivered when he touched her.

"I thought I told you...please don't tell anyone! Only Gandalf actually knows and Frodo has no clue except Ryu is not really what he seems. Please Legolas." Aria said and looked him in the eyes. Legolas took her hand in his and gave the back if it a light kiss that made her heart flutter and her face create a blush.

"I swear to you that your secret is safe with me. However, if there is anything you need of me don't hesitate to ask of me." He said and his eyes sparked something that made her cheeks redden more.

"I promise you that. Now, I think we should go back to our watch." Aria said and took her hand away from his, missing the warmth of it as she did. Legolas smiled softly at the woman. As he watched her return her focus to the watch he couldn't help but watch her. The way she placed locks of loose hair behind your ear, her laugh, the fire in her eyes, everything else about the woman made his heart spark with something that made him want to cling to her, lock her away somewhere where no one would ever make that smile disappear from her face. But as of late she seems to be distancing herself away from him and he doesn't know why. Ever since that moment back in the hills all he could think of was the way her body melted against his, her breath on his neck that caused his heart to speed up and the blood in his body to travel south...all these feelings made his head spin. She was making his head spin.

~oOo~

'_Day 34: It's strange. Down here, underground, it's hard to tell between night and day, morning and night. I can't feel anything living down here, there's nothing to feel or to see. Everyone in our group is feeling it. My hobbits keep looking up, looking for a sky and we've been underground for two days. I feel kind of antsy being under the roof of rock, stone, and everything in between. I just can't wait until this is all over. I miss the sun, the rain, the grass, the hills, everything in between. The Ring feels heavy around my neck and I feel this sick burn in my chest...I am going to kiss the ground when I get out of here.'_

Aria closed her journal and placed it back inside her pack. They were moving again but this time up steep stairs. Gandalf is in front as always with everyone else behind them. As Aria climbed a loose rock slipped under her feet that sent her scrambling to grab something but there was nothing...until someone grabbed her.

And it was the human. The human that said woman couldn't fight.

"Watch your feet little one. Wouldn't want you to crack your head open before a real fight." Boromir smiled down at her as hung from his hand. Aria growled then smirked something evil before she swung herself at the stairs, reaching up to Boromir's shoulder as she pushed herself up and launched herself past everyone and landed on the ledge just as Gandalf stepped onto it.

"Come on boys! We're waiting time on your arses!" The men's jaws dropped at the woman who swore at them. Her eyes were fire as her hair blew past her, the men staring up at her. Aria laughed and turned towards Gandalf who had a look on his face.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said. Aria looked at the wizard with a strange look.

"I thought you have been here? What are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"Give me time. I'll figure it out." Gandalf spoke then sat on the rock in front of the three passage ways. "Tell everyone to take a break. I need to think."

"I can go down one of the passage ways and see where it leads then come back." Aria proposed as the rest of the group joined them.

"No, we stay together. Why not get some sleep little one?" Gandalf said and patter her hand when she rested it on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Gandalf nodded his head and Aria nodded hers. "Everyone listen up! It seems...this place has changed since Gandalf has been here so we're going to stop here until he remembers or knows the way. Don't unpack or get comfortable. We may not be staying long." Aria said then dropped her bag to the ground.

"So now we're taking orders from a woman? When did this happen?" Boromir asked as he sat on the ground. Aria's eyes turned a blaze as she locked eyes with his and his smirk was wiped off face. There was a dark burning feeling in her chest only this burning feeling caused her pain. Not much but enough where Aria would notice it. The Ring pulsed under her shirt. Aria approached, like a cat stalking its pray with grace and purpose. She leaned down, only inches from his face and hissed softly in his ear.

"I am the only one here who can snap you in half _human._ I am one of the ring bearers and you knew this when you joined our fellowship so I expect you to suck it up and act like the little obedient soldier you are. What I say goes and there will no longer be back talk. Do I make myself clear?" The Ring fell from Aria's shirt and hung freely around her neck, the pulsating power coming from it. Boromir looked at the Ring then at Aria and noticed the darkness behind them.

"Aria..."Frodo muttered and Aria turned her head to see that everyone was watching her, even Gandalf. Aria has been wearing the Ring around her neck for the past two days since they started to travel through the underground. Even though she appears to be fine she seems...different and the group has notice.

"What?!" Aria nearly shouted but rained in her voice. They were all standing around her, their hands on the hilts of their swords. "Don't tell me you all are going to...oh...I don't..." Aria lifted her hand to her head as she teetered back and forth, her feet slipping from under her. Both Aragorn and Legolas rushed forward and lowered her gently to the ground.

"Someone build a fire, she's turning cold!" Aragorn ordered then removed the Ring from around her neck. Once he did that he brought her over to where they had built a small fire. "She's getting colder." Aragorn muttered.

"What's happening to me?" She spoke through her teeth.

"Hush Aria." Legolas said his face marred a frown.

"She's been underground for too long. Her connection to the forest, to that fire in everything above ground is making her weaker. Her inner fire has been activated but it needs to feed on that living fire. She's just a baby with this...we need to get through the mines as soon as possible." Ryu spoke, sitting behind her with his head in her lap. Gandalf checked Aria for anything before he returned to where he sat, facing the tunnels. Sam decided to make some food for everyone and even helped Aria eat something as well. Every hour Aragorn, Legolas, or Sam checked on Aria's temperature. She wasn't as cold as before but she still had a chill on her.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No." Merry said.

"I think we are."

"Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Aria chuckled which turned into a cough. Legolas looked over at the woman then took a cup of something off of the fire and knelt down in front of her.

"Here, Aria. You must drink." Legolas handed her the cup and Aria sipped at the hot drink. After a few sips she handed it back to him. A coughing fit started up and Legolas made her sit up. Aria felt dizzy and a hindrance.

"Aragorn." Aria muttered. The ranger looked up and approached her.

"Yes?"

"If I don't get better, unable to get up and move on you must leave me here." Aria spoke.

"What! Aria, you are talking nonsense." Legolas argued.

"Aria, you will get better. Just relax." Aragorn said and gently placed her back against Ryu.

"We should do as she wishes." Boromir muttered under his breath but loud enough for the other to hear. Legolas and Aragorn spun on their heels and glared at the human.

"How dare you say that!?" Legolas said and approached the red haired human but Aragorn placed a hand on his chest. Even the dwarf was behind the elf on this. The she-elf has done no wrong and has helped in more ways than normal women do. The human had no right saying that.

"It's her wish isn't it? Sure she can handle herself but now that she's down we are going to allow that to slow us down?" Boromir said getting to his feet. Unaware to the grown men and elf the fire Aria was sitting next to began to grown, twist and turn towards Aria. When Aria took a breath the fire came up and crawled its way into her mouth. Aria panicked, making a choking, but Ryu soothed her.

"Relax. It's the fire warming you, helping your inner with life. Feel it Aria, allow that fire to swallow you. Why don't you burn when the fire touches you? You are fire...you are everything that fire is. Life. Heat. Power. Everywhere there is that fire you feed off. Feed off the fire from us, allow that fear to disappear and grow your inner fire. Breathe Aria. Breathe." Ryu spoke as the fire moved its way through her body, settling in her heart, lighting her chest with a fiery glow.

Aria opened her eyes and sat up, gasping for air.

"Aria!" Frodo said and knelt in front of her. Aria looked over at him; breathing heavy like something that just sat on her chest was lifted. "How are you feeling?"

"I remember talking to Boromir, then..." Aria placed her hand against her head and groaned. "Did I hit my head?" She asked and Frodo chuckled as the rest of the Hobbits came over to her.

"Any more surprises for us Aria? You seem to be full of them." Merry said and Aria laughed, bringing him into a head lock, kissing the top of his head.

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of being the butt end of situations." Aria and the hobbits chuckled. The humans, the elf, and the dwarf turned and were shocked that the woman who had been knocked out cold was standing up and straightening her armor.

"Sorry if I took so long to get better. I'm just starting to get the hang of this." Aria said to them.

"It's that way." Gandalf said and everyone turned to face him.

"He's remembered." Merry said.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He said. Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Gandalf down the far left tunnel. Aria felt a little light headed but that didn't stop her. She kept moving. They continued down the long staircase. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said once we reached the bottom. His staff glowed brighter and Aria's fire that she activated glowed brighter as well. "Behold...the great realm and the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam commented.

"You can say that again Sam." Aria said, her eyes looking over everything and anything. They continued on, going deeper into the large hall with their bodies tense and tired. As they continued they came across more skeletons that littered the floor near a door that possibly lead to a crypt of some sort. Gimli make a sound, more like a deep gasp, and ran towards the door.

"Gimli!" Gandalf sounded as the dwarf ran off. The rest followed him into the room were light from one single window cast down upon a stone tomb, dead bodies of many dwarfs lay around it.

"No!" Gimli said and knelt before it. "Oh, no." Gimli began to softly cry. Aria moves past the rest to comfort the dwarf in his time of need. She wrapped her arms around him as she knelt beside him, looking at the dwarven inscription upon the stone.

"Here lies Balin...son of Fundin...Lord of Moria." Gandalf said and Aria's eyes widened. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gimli's cousin now lay incased in stone. The Dwarven people of Moria have fallen, the underground taken by those they fight now.

"Gimli, I am so sorry." Aria spoke softly to the dwarf. Gimli looked up at the she-elf to see tears in her eyes as well. This woman knew loss like he has and is there to comfort him in his need. He cried out softly again and rested his head on her shoulder, allowing her to comfort him as he prayed for his cousin. Aria watched as Gandalf picked up a dusted old battered book from one of the dwarfs, dressed in scholar robes with chainmail. He opened up to the very end, the last entre the dwarf might have written.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas spoke but fear gripped everyone tightly.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep." He flipped the page as Aria stood up. She could hear whispers in the low wind. As she looked around she could see a mist moving, taking what seemed like body shapes and moving just like those about to face their doom. Pacing. Worry. Frightened. Trapped like rats in a cage. "_We cannot get out._" Their voices echoedin Aria's head as Gandalf continued to read. "_A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."_ A loud crash made Aria gasp and turn to where Pippin stood near a well, looking guilty as ever. Gandalf was speaking but all Aria could hear are the whispers, the many whispers of the fallen. They were talking to her like the trees do.

_Drums..._

_Drums..._

_Hear the drums..._

Aria could hear them and so could everyone else. The pulsing beating that came from the well. A drum beating to a dark tune.

"Frodo!" Sam said and Aria turned to see Frodo pull at his sword. The blade turned a light glowing blue color that put fear in Frodo's eyes. A weird sound echoed that caused everyone to look around.

"Orcs." Legolas said with a hiss. Boromir ran towards the door, sticking his head out only to be missed by two black arrows lodging themselves in the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered. Aria took out her bow and stood in front of the hobbits, her fingers twitching to grab an arrow from its quiver. A roar of some beast sounded down the hall that made the fear even more greater.

"Ryu!" Aria called to him and he ran over to her, his teeth bared as they face the door. "As soon as they come through, let them have it." Aria spoke as the Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir barricade the door. Once finished everyone ready their weapons and arrows.

"Let them come! Theirs is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli said and stood on top of the tomb. Aria got an idea and did the same, pointing her arrow at the door. She lightly blew on the tip, a lighting it with fire. She watched as the door was banged upon, the orcs trying to knock down the doors. As soon as there was a crack in the door Aria let lose an arrow, smiling when the enemy cried out in pain. Crack after crack Aragorn, Legolas and Aria released arrows until the door was knocked down. After that everything seemed to move so fast...

Aria continued her assault with her arrows with Legolas as Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf attacked with their swords. Ryu let lose a growl that frightened a few of the orcs before charging. His teeth ripped into throats as his claws dung into their faces and stomachs. As they started to get in close Aria drew her daggers and started to cut them down. Aria has never seen so many; the fear was replaced with adrenalin and the nature to survive with each orc she killed.

Then there was the cave troll to worry about.

Aria had only seen pictures before, never in real life. They're big, nasty, and they are tough to kill and they do die. Just not as easy as some. Aria couldn't really watch the others but whenever she could she would jump in and aid the hobbits. Legolas was up above, using his bow while the others use their swords. Just as she finished one off she turned to see Legolas jump on the troll's back, aiming his arrows at its head, breaking free of the chain around his neck.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled and Aria turned to see the troll's attention on Frodo. Aria summoned her fire and aimed but an orc jumped on top of her, knocking her concentration off and throwing her on to the floor. His horrid breath stung her eyes as he breathed on her, his blade on inches away from her neck. They struggled, his dirty hands trying to pin her down and slice that pretty neck of hers. Her dagger only inches away from her hand while the other blocked his blade. Once she gripped the hilt of the dagger she plunged it into the orcs skull. Once she threw off his body she got up and watched as the troll plunged the spear into Frodo's stomach.

"No!" Aria cried and got to her feet. Her hair flew behind her, her eyes glowed, and a fire aura surrounded her. "You will die for that!" She lifted her hand and a arm of fire wrapped around the troll's neck, dragging it to the ground. She closed her fist and watched as the troll cried out in pain as the fire strangled it, burning its throat and body from the inside out. Hot tears rain down her face as the memory of Frodo's death replayed in her head. It wasn't until arms wrapped around her waist, pulled her away from the troll, did she realize that it was turning to ash. All the fire, all the power turned it to ash from the inside out. Aria watched as it crumble and blow away. "Frodo..."Aria whispered and disentangled herself from the arms that held her, running over to where everyone stood. Just as she pushed herself through the human and Merry did she hear Frodo gasp for breath. "Frodo!" She knelt before him and smacked him in the face.

"What was that for?" He said, a little taken back by what she just did only to be brought against her, wrapped in her arms.

"Don't you scare me like that again!?" She hissed at him as she rocked back and forth with him in her arms.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said, a little out of breath from their first battle.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said, he too is out of breath. Frodo reached for his shirt and pulled it apart, showing everyone the shinny armor he had beneath his clothes.

"Mithril." Gimli said with an aw expression. Aria looked at him and smacked him upside the head.

"And what was that for?!" Frodo rubbed the back of his hand.

"For giving us a heart attack! Next time, warn us when get something that's as strong as dragon scales!" Aria explained. Just when things were looking a little brighter they hear the sound of reinforcements.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said and everyone followed, grabbing what they could and following him out. Aria placed the hobbits on Ryu's back so they would keep up with the longer legged companions. Little did they know what this was only the begging of something much, much horrible.

~oOo~

And there you have it! Part one of two chapters of the mines! Hope you all enjoyed the read and let me know what you think with a review! Please and thank you!


	13. The Mines Part 2

Hello my little followers and welcome back! First off, I would like to thank those who reviewed...

superkiran

Call Brandybuck

Weirdawesomechick

You guys rock and a big thank you to those who favorite, alerted, and is now following this story. I also want to say that I will not be updating until late January, early February. The reason why is because of the holidays and testing in January. I hope you all understand and enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's, their dragons, and the idea to stick dragon riders in Middle Earth. Everything else belongs to their respectable people. **

~oOo~

Everything was moving so fast.

The fellowship ran out the tomb doors, swords and bows drawn as Gandalf lead the way. Aria and Ryu held the back, blocking the view of the hobbits from the quickly growing horde of Orcs. Aria's heart was beating so loud in her chest she swore it was echoing off the large cavern walls.

"Keep together Aria. Do not falter." Ryu said as he ran beside her. All Aria could do was quickly nod and continue on. More and more Orcs appeared, some coming from the ceiling, some from the floors. All they could do was run, run, and run. Things were looking grim, dire grim.

"This way" Gandalf called and everyone made a sharp right turn. Aria took a quick look behind her and wished she never did. The horde had grown double in size and so did the noise.

Then they were surrounded. Everywhere they turned there was an orc with a spear pointed at their hearts. Aria stayed close by Ryu and Legolas with Frodo and the other hobbits behind her, blocking them from the threat as much as she could. Then came the roar from beneath. It filled the air and created a throbbing sensation in Aria's head. She knew that roar for she heard it in a dream a few days ago as she slept on the stone ground.

_~Flashback~_

_She was in a dark room that throbbed, the pulsed, that vibrated with a heat that stank to high heaven. It was suffocating; it filled her head and her nose. She wanted to gag, to breathe again. _

"_**You will never escape this place. Your bones will litter my throne as your soul haunts the halls.**__" A voice, deep and threatening echoed in the dark room. _

"_Yes I will. You can't stop us!" Aria shouted back but it was a lie. Deep down she knew it would be a miracle if they would escape this place. She would never see the sun again; never again would she feel the grass under her feet or feel the wind in her hair. "No...no we'll escape. We will." _

"_**You sound so unsure fleshing mortal. What is the matter? The darkness seeping in? Just surrender, give up, and let us slice your throats. You will never win.**__" The voice answered and the sinking feeling got bigger and bigger. She placed her head in her hands, floating in the darkness as it closed around her. _

"_**A dragon's fire must be strong, must be the force to drive a dragon rider. That inner fire draws bravery, courage, that protective instinct. The dragon rider is the one that releases it, throwing it into roar, a dragon's roar that will shake the ground.**__" Another voice, a much deeper and softer voice echoed through the darkness. Aria picked up her head and looked around. "__**YOU ARE A DRAGON! START ACTING LIKE ONE!**__" A rumble feeling started to come up from her chest as she opened her mouth..._

"_**No! Remain silent!**__" The voice, the one with the suffocating breath and heat yelled at her. Aria's whole body felt tense, it felt like her chest was burning, her mouth was opening wider and wider..._

_And she roared her breath lighting with fire..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Aria opened her eyes and watched as a burning red light came from the end of one of massive halls. Another roar sounded and the orcs took off, scared of whatever was coming their way. Within seconds the hallways were empty, the orcs climbing the pillars to escape with others jumping through cracks. The roar dulled to a low rumbled as everyone faced the glowing light...

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Gandalf closed his eyes as he listened to a threatening roar. When he opened he had one answer for the fellowship.

"A Balrog." He answered. "A demon o the ancient world, a great ancestor to your dragons Aria. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" He shouted. No one wasted anytime running down the hallway to a staircase. Boromir went ahead too fast to see that the continuation of the staircase was missing, making him drop the torch and almost falling off the edge if it wasn't for Legolas to catch him in time. Aria and Aragorn turned to see Gandalf leaning against the side of the wall, tired and exhausted. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." He nodded to where a bridge lay on the other side of the cavern. Another roar sounded and Aragorn when to cover them but Gandalf pushed him away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Aria looked at Ryu and he nodded. Aria's lips drew to a line as the rushed on, mindful of where they place their feet.

They quickly took the stairs fast, going down deeper, trying to outrun the Balrog that followed them. When they came to a part in the stairs where a gap lay, Legolas took no time in jumping over followed by Ryu and Aria. Stone cracked from the doorway from once they came as another roar ripped through the air. Gandalf turned to the door when back again, jumping over the gap.

"Quickly boys." Aria said to the hobbits just as an arrow missed them. Aria turned to see orcs, lined up with bows in their hands. "Legolas, help them. I got this." Aria said and turned to face the orcs. A smile graced her lips as she felt the sensation she felt in her dream build in her chest.

"Aria, you're learning." Ryu muttered.

"It is about time too." Aria opened her mouth and released a roar that shook the caves, sending the flying arrows back at their masters hitting their targets while a large flame surrounded the others. Ryu smiled while the others watching for a few seconds in amassment. Never before have they seen their little Halfling be as powerful as she was at that moment. While Aria covered them, switching between her bow and her roars.

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouts as Legolas stops him from falling, grabbing hold of the one thing he could. Aria chuckled and continued giving her friends cover. Friends? Have the fellowship become friends of hers? Yes, no, maybe? At this moment...she couldn't think about it right now. The ground shook and Aria turned to see Frodo and Aragorn further away from them, the staircase collapsing behind them.

"Frodo!" Aria went to move but Legolas wrapped an arm around her stopping her. She watched as the staircase became its own pillar, free standing but slightly shifting. It moved from side to side, back, and went it came crashing forward she brought Frodo into her arms and held him close. Aria took Frodo's hand and they both flew down the steps towards the bottom.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted "Fly!" Everyone raced past him but turned when they heard the roar of the Balrog closer than they thought. There it was a massive demon with horns, black scales or skin with fire red eyes. Even the cracks in its skin glowed red. It even had wings!

Not even a second later they turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could. They could feel the air of its hot breath on their necks, the ground shaking under their feet. When the bridge came into view Aria pushed her hobbits in front of her, watching her footing on the narrow walk way. Once across Aria noticed that Frodo was turned around, his attention on the bridge behind them. When she turned she knew where his focus was.

"Gandalf!" Aria shouted.

"You cannot pass!" She heard him say. Aria watched as the Balrog burned in fire, standing tall. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." He lifted his staff in the air, its crystal tip glowing. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog raised a fire sword down on Gandalf's shield that surrounded him, creating a spark, destroying it completely. Aria ran forward but stopped mid-step. The Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge; the fire burning in its eyes meant death. The Balrog drew forth a fire whip that sent a pain through Aria's stomach. Gandalf, tired and exhausted not matter how powerful and experienced, would not stand a chance.

"Gandalf!"

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted, lifting his sword and staff together then bringing them both down on the bridge. When the Balrog stepped forward half the bridge collapsed, sending the Balrog into the blackness beneath. The Balrog cried out, disappearing with only the glow of the whip fading away before lashing out, grabbing Gandalf by the ankle just as he turned around.

"Gandalf!" Aria cried out with Frodo. Boromir managed to grab him but didn't stop Aria from running ahead, missing Aragorn, and rushing across the remaining bridge. She got on her stomach and took a hold of his arms, trying to pull him up. "Come on Gandalf, you can get up." She said, tears coming her eyes as she watched the man closest to her besides Bilbo, as a father, inches away from his end. "Please." Gandalf looked Aria in the eyes and smiled sweetly at her.

"Be strong little flower. You have yet to blossom. Go." He said just as he let go of her hand, of the ledge he led onto, of his life.

"NO!" Aria screamed as he fell. Someone picked her up and dragged her across. Everything seemed to go slower then. Arrows flew past her as a white blob howled and growled while arms dragged her away. She cried and kicked and shouted to get away. He wasn't dead, he wasn't. He would still be there, hanging on to his life and she would save him. "Gandalf! No let me go! I have to save him! I can!" But it was too late. They flew up the remaining steps and ran down the last hallway before they were drenched in the light of day. The air smelled clean and pure, not suffocating like it was those three days. Once outside everyone collapsed, just collapsed on the large stones around them.

Pippin and Merry were crying together with Sam crying in front of them. Gimli was trying to go back, fight for his lost brothers and family he once had while Boromir held him back. Ryu, the quiet follower of the group howled in mourning. Aria just sank to her knees, tears silently streaming down her face. Legolas sank to the ground with her, bringing her close to him, not caring of the feelings she said she didn't have for him. His smell that forest pine smell mixed with his own musk smell she loved so much. His strong arms made her feel so safe that her silent sobs turned vocal as she cried into his chest.

"I had him! I had him in my hands and he just let go! If I was stronger I could have pulled him up! I had him!" I shouted and Legolas's arms tightened around her.

"Shhh, shhh Aria. We feel your pain." He whispered in her hair. Never before has he seen Aria this distraught. His chest ached as she cried in his arms and cursed himself not being able to do anything for ease her pain.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered. Legolas wanted to glare at his friend but understood that they could not stay here. He took Aria's arms and made her stand before moving to the hobbits beside them.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn ordered. Aria just stared at the ground until Aragorn questioned where Frodo was. Aria snapped her head where Frodo was walking off in a distance. Fear and anger gripped her heart as she ran at him, knocking him to the ground, bringing his face close to hers.

"Not you! Don't you even dare to leave me Frodo, for you are all the family I have left to hold onto! You cannot leave me like this! I cannot make it through this without you for we are a team! You made me a promise that we would stick together, no matter what." Aria yelled in his face. Frodo's eyes glittered with unshed tears before Aria brought him into her arms.

"I'm keeping my promise but I can't put you or anyone else in danger." Frodo said into her shoulder.

"Danger is a part of day to day life. No one can escape it." She said to him.

Once everyone was up and moving it was a silent walk to the woods. Aragorn was leading them, a much faster pace but he seemed to have a clear head. Aria walked a long side Ryu while holding hands with Legolas, not that he seemed to mind. Aria needed something warm to hold on to. Despite what she thought before she needed this.

When they came to the edge of the forest they picked up pace, going in a single line. Aria smiled to herself as they trees whispered to her, feeling her pain and sadness. She could feel their branches reach out to her, try to bring her closer to them so they could take away her pain. Her connection to the forests, to the tress on an individual level (not every tree is the same you know) has grown strong as much as she has. She missed the freedom, the air, the clear sky, the dirt beneath her now bare feet. Everything brought a smile to her face.

"I missed that." Aria turned to see Legolas looking at her as they walked.

"Missed what?" She asked.

"Your smile. I haven't seen it since we entered the mine. I missed it." Legolas smiled when a deep red blush colored her cheeks.

"Uh...thank you Legolas." She said and looked away, not taking her hand out of his.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Aria heard Gimli say before almost walking into an arrow, pointing right in his face. Legolas and Aria drew their arrows and bows but it made no difference. They were surrounded.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A male elf, a head taller than Aria with long blond hair, pointy ears with dark eye brows, and a strong face spoke, stepping forward. Gimli growled but Aria nudged him with her knee, shutting him up.

"_Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection._" Aragorn said to the male elf.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said.

"_Please._" The male elf, Haldir turned his attention to me and his eyes widened a bit. "_We are in dire need of your help. You must help us._"

"_You...your face is familiar...no...you are her, her daughter._" He spoke and stepped towards Aria. Legolas moved towards her, stepping closer, arrow still drawn.

"_My name is Aria Fairfax, daughter of Adora Fairfax._" Aria answered his unasked question. Haldir nodded, and smiled lightly.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir said, turned around and marched the way he came before. Aria and Legolas put away their arrows and bows then followed silently behind the Haldir. One struggle ended but the journey, their pain and sadness, has only scratched the surface. There will be more. More pain, suffering, struggles, but there will be more laugher, smiles, and maybe...love.

"_One struggle down...many more to go."_

~oOo~

There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed this last chapter! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Sorry, it's so short but the next chapter will be longer.


	14. Time

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! First off, I would like to thank those who reviewed...

Call Brandybuck

ZabuzasGirl

Weirdawesomechick

Emzy2k11

EastAngels2009

And a big thank you to those who favorite, followed, or who just mainly reread the chapters over. I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and got to spend time with family and friends. My original plans were ruined but what can you do with bad weather? I had an even better holiday anyway so it wasn't so bad. This chapter may be a bit short because it's going to expand the fellowships stay and add a few parts so don't kill me if it doesn't exactly follow the movie. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

P.S – Don't forget the read the authors note at the chapter! Very important!

~oOo~

They walked, the fellowship, deeper into the forest. Its tall trees loomed over them, the leave and branches blocking most of the setting sun, creating shimmering lights and dancing shadows as they entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. They climbed stairs, gazing at the beautiful staircases that wrapped around trees to create a stunning world of lights.

As darkness fell, more lights were lit, and so did more faces of elves appear. The fellowship was led up the longest staircase of their life but those long hours from before have left their feet tired and numb. Above the forest floor, high in the branches was the Elven realm of Lothlorien. They were brought to a platform and were told to wait to The Lady, as they called the woman in charge.

Then a bright light came in front of them.

Two figures, a man and a woman, approached them. The elven male, handsome with strong features extended his hand out to his wife, beautiful and graceful with long blond hair and glowing gray-blue eyes. All the men, except for Aragorn and Aria, seemed to be taken by her beauty.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." The male elf, the King spoke. There was a silence before the Lady spoke.

"He has fallen into Shadow." She spoke, her voice of sadness. Everyone in the fellowship knew, that the hardship was just beginning. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail...to the ruin of all." The Queen's eyes locked with Boromir and he seemed to be overcome with fear. Aria, who was standing next to him, watched and noticed that the Queen was more than what she appeared to be. After a minute, Boromir looked away, afraid and scared and her attention was towards everyone else. "Yet hopes remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest...for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep..." She said with a smile. The male elf from before, Haldir, lead them to where we would be staying. Each one of the fellowship were given a room to stay and given food.

Aria and Ryu dropped their things then fell into the bed. Two servants knocked on the door a short while later with a dress to change into with buckets of hot water for the tub in the other room. Once the tub was filled Aria stripped down and bathed. Aria didn't care about the scalding hot water; she couldn't feel anything at the moment. She left numb, a dull soreness that was everywhere. Tears started to fall from her eyes; silent tears and sobs erupted as her heart continued to shatter over the loss of her mentor, father like figure, and dear friend.

Once the water had gone cold Aria dried herself, her hair, and then dressed in a deep red dress with silver designs. She braided her hair then wrapped it around to create a crown around her head. Afterwards she headed to where everyone was eating. It was quiet when she entered the hall. Everyone was eating in silence but picked their heads up when she entered. Legolas stood up to pull her chair out next to him with a sad smile that he wanted to be reassuring. Aria smiled back and started to eat her food slowly. All around the fellowship they could hear the mourning song the elves were singing for their lost companion as they were in their own way.

"My Lady Aria, Lady

Gadladriel would like to speak to you." A handmaiden of the White Lady approached Aria and Legolas was they left the grand hall. Legolas wanted to take Aria for a walk to clear her mind and to relax...maybe get to know Aria better.

"Of course." Aria turned towards Legolas. "I'll meet you back here in an hour or so okay? Then we can go for a walk if you still want." Legolas brought up their joined hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Of course. Go see what the Lady wants and I will see you shortly." He gave her a smile then left. Aria followed the handmaiden up a long staircase to a balcony where the White Lady was sitting, facing her realm.

"My lady you wanted to see me?" Aria asked, bowing slightly, remembering her manners.

"Yes. The child born of fire and earth." The lady of the forest said, turning around with soft eyes and a soft smile. "You must hear this many a time but you look like the image of your mother."

"Yes, I have heard. I also have heard that I have my father's eyes and a bit of his personality as well." Aria answered her, thinking of her father as a great man like her mother described him as did Aragorn.

"That you do young one." The lady of the forest approached Aria in a graceful manner. "Please call me Gadladriel, Aria. Your mother knew each other when we were young children."

"Did she grow up here?" Aria asked. Gadladriel gestured Aria to sit with her at a table near them with a plate of fruits.

"Your mother grew up everywhere." A smile stretched across her face. "When we met as children she said she was born in the forest and raised by wild animals." A small laugh, sounding like silver bells ringing, came from her mouth and some of the guards looked a little surprised.

"I never knew that." Aria spoke then looking down at her hands before speaking. "Gadladriel...I know you did not ask me here to speak about my mother." Aria looked up and saw that the smile on the woman's face was gone and a frown had taken place.

"No, I did not." Gadladriel spoke with a stern voice. "We owe your mother everything, everyone who has known of the Battle of the Five Armies knows that your mother made a turning point in the war. She even saved the dwarf king, Thorin Oakensheild and his nephews." Aria's eyes widened. She knew of the story. Bilbo was there and was currently writing about his time with the dwarfs in Rivendell. But she never knew her mother played a role in the war.

"My...mother? What did she do?" Aria asked.

"Being a child of the earth and forest she knew of a way to push back the enemies. She threw down her hands and the ground shook beneath the goblins and wargs feet. While they stumbled our armies pushed on, not affected by the shaking ground. Your mother also fought with the rest of the army, cutting down thousands of enemies in her path. However, she was not the only one who played major parts. Many others played their part." Gadladriel explained to Aria who had pictures of her mother in battle, wielding swords and cutting down ugly beings with teeth and claws.

"And many say woman cannot fight." Aria said with a small smile. Gadladriel smiled at her but in a flash of a memory she saw her long childhood friend sitting there in front of her, alive and well. A sharp pain of loss sparked in Gadladriel heart at the loss of the closest thing she had to a sister. She knew, on that fateful day, her sister disappeared from this world.

"Many men should learn not to mess with a woman scorned." Gadladriel said with a chuckled.

"The way we weld our anger they should stick us in the army." Aria said, they're chuckles turned into full laugher.

"The reason why I called you here is because I want you to end your journey here. Stay here where it is safe and let me keep my promise to your mother, my sister, to keep her only child alive." Aria sat there, stunned. Of everything that's happened, after all she has been through, was this the end? Could she stay alive and finish their quest? Should she stay here where it's safe and her mother's closest friend can keep her promise but...

She made her own promise.

"Can I...think about this my lady?" Aria said, standing up and taking a slight bow.

"Of course." Gadladriel stood as well and rested a hand on Aria's shoulder. "Go and take your time, explore and rest. The day before the Fellowship is to leave give me your answer. Sleep well little one." Aria smiled then turned around, leaving the room with more weight on her shoulders.

Aria seemed to be in a daze as she wandered around; trying to remember something she was supposed to do. Her mind felt so tired and numb and...and...

"I don't...Ryu!" Aria called, falling to her knees. She leaned up against the side of the tree, her head spinning and her chest hurt so badly. Tears rained down her cheeks, mourning everything, everyone she lost, all things tough and easy, the hardships fueled with anger and happiness and everything in-between.

Aria just broke down.

Aria felt hands on her shoulders, moving up to her face to wipe away her tears. Golden hair, golden eyes with strong features knelt before her. The person in front of her looked human if it wasn't for the scales near his ears, around his eyes, and on his strong hands.

He was beautiful...and handsome too.

"My lady...you are in need of dire rest." Next thing she knew she was being lifted up into his arms, her hands clutching the front of his shirt as he began to walk. It felt like forever with Aria listening to his thumping heart.

"Who are you? What are you doing with her?" Legolas's voice was harsh, protective, and it made Aria's heart swell.

"She called for me. I am just answering my lady's call." Aria looked up and noticed that this human was strangely familiar.

"Ryu?" Aria hiccupped through her tears. Ryu turned his head and looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Hush my lady." Ryu turned his head to Legolas. "Can you take Aria to her room? I'll be gone the next couple of days. I need to talk with someone very important." Ryu said and Legolas came over to take Aria from his arms. Aria released her grip on Ryu's shirt but quickly clung to Legolas's. The two of them spoke in a soft voice Aria could not hear. Legolas nodded and watched as Ryu said his good-bye before giving a bow then leaving.

"I should have never left the Shire." Aria muttered as Legolas carried her back to her room. "I'm just a bundle of emotions that's going to get everyone killed. I can't stop crying." More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do not say that Aria. It is alright to show emotions, happy or sad. We have just lost a member of our Fellowship who was very close to you." Legolas said. "Something else is bothering you." Legolas set Aria down to open her door before sweeping her back into her arms.

"Lady Gadladriel asked me to end my journey here and allow her to keep the only child of her dear friend and sister safe. She wants me to stay here." Aria said as she was placed on her bed.

"Did you give her an answer?" Legolas said, taking off her slippers and pulling a blanket over her.

"No...I needed time to think." Aria said, her eyes getting drowsy.

"Sleep then think Aria. You need rest." Legolas said, making sure she was warm enough before turning towards the door but Aria caught his hand.

"Stay...please. I don't want to be alone." Aria whispered. Legolas smiled and pulled up a chair beside her bed, a smile plastered on his face.

"You are never alone Aria." Legolas leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Never."

~oOo~

And there you have it! Sorry it's so short but my brain is not working. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think!

P.S – Just to let everyone know, there will be references to The Hobbit because once the movie comes out I will be writing a story about it and Aria's mother is one of the main characters. So, just to clear things up with this last chapter, there will be major changes to the Hobbit but I'm just adding love and saving the sexy dwarf prince and his equal sexy nephews!


	15. Question

Hey everyone and welcome back for another chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed...

Guest

Call Brandybuck

Ravenclaw Slytherin

LadyMorph18

Emzy2k11

Crimzon stained

Polariss117

Guest

kellyhorse

There are so many reviews! I love it! So, people have asked for a bit more romance because they feel Aria and Legolas are falling in love to fast but I want to point out that they really haven't said that they're in love, it's more like a strong attraction that they have for each other. Just wanted to clear that up and yes, there will be romance in this chapter so yay!

I am dealing with writers block so this chapter may not be up to par with you guys so I'm sorry about that. If you guys have any ideas about some interactions they should do let me know with a review.

Without anymore delay, here's an early chapter!

~oOo~

**You will not escape...**

Aria didn't know where she was; all she could do was run. She was underground again, she knew that, but she didn't know where. The voice that sent tears to her eyes, making her whole body ache with fear. Her bare feet left wet, maybe she was bleeding she did not know but she could not stop. Whatever was behind her was running after her. She could feel its hot breath on her neck, the pounding of its feet on the ground, shaking her running; but she could not stop.

Aria was wearing nothing but a white nightgown that kept getting tangled around her knees as she ran down the stone halls; her bloody bare feet padding on the dirty, dusty, and bloody floor. At the end of the hall she could see a light and smiled to herself. She was almost free...

She was wrong.

There was a light, yes, but it did not come from the sun. It came from the many fires that burned in the hole down below her. And those weren't normal fires. Those fires illuminated what was moving below her and she watched in horror as her friends and everyone she knew was tortured and slaughtered below her; her screams matching her own as she looked down.

**I will find you...**

Aria turned around and ducked, right before a black armored reached to grab her throat. Aria looked up from where she fell to her knees and her mouth opened like a fish out of water. There in front of her was the being that created the evil Ring that hung around her and Frodo's neck and made Bilbo mad with evil wanting of the ring. Aria scrambled to her feet, heading towards the winding staircase that was to the left of them. Tears ran down her faces as the screams of her friends and family echoed in the chamber. Every now and then she would look down and see someone's limbs being torn off or bring burned with sharp hot pokers.

"_ARIA!_" She heard Legolas scream her name, begging her to save them but she was scared...too afraid...she was a coward...

**I can smell your fear...**

**You are weak...**

**Abandon your quest...**

**Surrender to the dark...**

Sauron's voice was like shards of glass, digging into her skin; her brain. Her legs felt like jelly as she climbed the stone stairs. It's true, she was afraid; she didn't want to face the journey or danger ahead. Ryu said that her dragon fire made her stronger, braver and yet it made her all the more scared. Things were happening too fast, too soon. Her wish to see the world came true and yet...

The loss of Gandalf, the pain of wounds inflicted upon her, the hardships yet to cross her path...it may not look like it effected Aria at all but if you peeled back the mask she wore so no one would notice her pain you would see a very frightened little girl who's never know her mother or father. All her life she grew up in the small peaceful safe serine place of The Shire where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Next thing this little girl knows is that her mother and father left her to save her from a fate and power that she was told she has. It scared her...it scared her that with such power she could be corrupted and with the dreams about a black dragon with sharp wings and a roar that fills hearts with fear and dread. She saw a rider with red eyes and bone armor riding the dragon with a smile that could chill bones and a sword with many teeth. He would raise it high and laugh as Aria, riding Ryu, would charge at him with a battle raging below them. Ryu and the black dragon would put their heads back, a sound like someone clearing their throat erupted in their mouths before fire blazes then she wakes up from her dream.

But now it was not a dream for it felt too real. The pain and adrenaline ran through her veins like lava. She tripped on one of the loose rocks of the steps and she could feel the pain shot through her hands and knees. A deep horrid laugh came from behind her that made her erratic escape even more dire.

**Ha-Ha-Ha, pathetic Halfling...**

**You think you can survive?**

**You think you can defeat me?**

**You look just like your mother when the Dragon Lord had her on her knees...**

Aria stopped crawling up the steps.

**I watched as her throat was slit...**

**The Dragon Lord laughed as the life left her eyes...**

**Sadly, your pathetic father wasn't there to watch...**

Aria turned around as Sauron laughed, getting to her feet, her fists clenched as anger rose up in her chest. Sure she was scared and frightened but if there was one thing Aria has learned or had all along was that she would protect her family. No one was allowed to insult her family.

"_Don't. You. Dare. Speak. About. My. Family!_" Aria said, taking steps forward. Sauron, a monster who should not be afraid of anything was a little taken back by the force behind the woman's voice and her golden eyes glowing with power. Aria could feel the fire inside her, the one that scared her still but yet...no. She had to learn that is why she went with Frodo. To see the world and to save it. Funny, she could see herself going across Middle Earth to destroy a Ring that could destroy all of Middle Earth.

**Stop...**

**Can't you hear your friends' screams?**

**Doesn't that fill you with fear?**

Aria looked over the edge and saw Frodo's and Sam's limbs being torn off. Aria closed her eyes then turned towards the dark cloaked figure in front of her.

"_I am not afraid of you anymore! Sure, I am afraid for my friends and family but you will no longer haunt my dreams! Go back to your hell and know this!_" Aria stood tall and proud as the tower and underground began to fall away, everything turning to dust as light shone through the cracks. Sauron began to stumble as the stairs beneath him began to give way. "_You cannot stop us. We will destroy the Ring. We will destroy you._" The step Sauron was standing on fell and Aria watched as her did, a smile on her face as she stood watching all the dark seep into the ground until she was surrounded in a white area. Aria closed her eyes and smiled...willing herself to wake up.

And she did.

~oOo~

Aria woke up to the comfortable feeling of someone besides her. Aria opened her eyes to the soft sunlight coming through her window. Aria turned her head to the left to see Legolas's head resting next to hers on the bed, his hand clutching her own. Aria smiled and slid her hand from his, trying to sit up without waking him. Sadly enough, Legolas is a light sleeper and sat up straight as soon as Aria did.

"Sorry," Aria smiled slowly. "I didn't mean to wake you." Aria said with a small smile before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Legolas took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"No, no it's all right. How are you feeling?" Legolas asked her.

"I am feeling better...and a bit hungry." Legolas chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. Aria welcomed the warmth of his skin, needing the feeling that she had truly woken up and she did not mind at all how close he was either.

"You scared me yesterday. Do you make it a habit to keep me worrying about you?" The both of them chuckled and Aria rested her hands on his face.

"I'm sorry. This past month alone has done nothing but give me trouble. But do not worry because I am a fast learner." Aria said and chuckled, making Legolas smile.

"Speaking of learning, do you wish to continue practicing with me today after we have gotten some food?" Legolas said and Aria nodded against his head making him laugh. Legolas moved his head and Aria laughed then Aria did the same back to him. The two of them sat like that for a while, moving against each other's forehead, making each other smile and laugh at the sparks created between their touches. It was something that the sparks did that made them not want to part. Once the laugher had died down did they realize what position they were in. Bother Aria and Legolas drew away from each other with their faces on fire and their eyes looking somewhere else besides each other.

"Well...I umm...better go and get ready for practice. May I...escort you to the dining hall for breakfast my lady?" Legolas stood up and bowed at the waist. Aria blushed even more before standing up to give a curtsey.

"It would be an honor my lord." Legolas and Aria looked up slightly and smiled at each other, their faces still tinted pink. Legolas stood up and cough to clear the air.

"I will send a few servants with a bath water for you if that is all right then I'll come back here in an hour or so to escort you. Is that okay?" Legolas asked and Aria giggled then leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

It is. Thank you Legolas, for everything." Aria smiled and Legolas had this goofy smile on his face as he backed up to the door, nearly tripping on the chair near it that made Aria giggle some more, Legolas's grin almost splitting his face in two.

Once Legolas had left Aria smiled and lightly touched her mother's necklace that hung around her neck. Her mother took her chance to see the world and she did fine. She even found love. Ryu was right. There is no such thing as a perfect time for something. This is Aria's only chance to see Middle Earth and maybe even love. So won't let it go, not now that she's given herself the chance to live her life.

A few servants arrived a few minutes later with steaming hot water buckets for the bathtub in the other room. Aria allowed them in to fill it and while they did that Aria picked out a pair of skin tight dark brown pants, a tan shirt with long sleeves and a dark brown vest to show off her curves. Once the tube was filled Aria got undressed and got in, relaxing in the hot water. For other elves and humans and maybe even dwarfs this would burn their skin but for Aria, it does nothing to her, the perks of living with fire running through her veins.

After Aria was done with her bath she dried her hair, smiling that it fell into natural curls before pulling it back into a pony tail. She dressed just as a knock was place on her door. Aria checked herself over again before answering, smiling when Legolas was there dressed in a similar fashion as she was. They both laughed before Legolas offered his arm which she gladly took. The two of them walked side by side down to the dining hall where they found Gimli, Sam, and Frodo eating. Legolas pulled out Aria's chair for her before sitting down next to her. Aria talked to Sam and Frodo while Gimli sat and chatted with Legolas about next time they see orcs they're going to keep count as a challenge to see who can get the most kills.

Once the two had eaten Legolas asked Aria if she would like to go for a walk before they start training again. Aria looked at Legolas to see something in his eyes, almost like he wants to tell her something but what could he want to tell her? Aria agreed and took his arm, Legolas leading them away from the dining hall and into the long beautiful hallways of Lothlorien. They didn't speak, they simply walked the hallways with their arms joined but Aria moved her hand into Legolas's, making him smile and sigh before looking ahead with a determined happy look.

"Aria, there is something I have to tell you about." Legolas said once they came to a beautiful open area with a small river going through a base of a large tree.

"About what?" Aria asked, kneeling down to dip her fingers in the cool water, enjoying the feeling.

"When I first met you I didn't know who your parents were until I heard your surname. It reminded me of a woman I met sixty years ago. What I am trying to say is that I knew your mother when she was traveling with King Thorin, King under the Lonely Mountain. I knew your mother sixty years ago." Legolas looked a little guilty and Aria felt a little...surprised. Legolas meeting her mother sixty years ago means...

"You are older than you look." Aria said bluntly and stood up. Legolas nodded and looked at the ground. "How old are you?" Legolas looked up and chuckled.

"It is improper for a lady to ask ones age." Aria lifted and eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Last time I checked a lady did not go on dangerous adventures, know how to use a bow and daggers, play with fire, or be the only one traveling with a four hobbits, a wizard, a dwarf, and a very handsome elf." Aria said and approached him with a very flirtatious smile on her face. Legolas's mouth turned into a smirk at this ego being stroked.

"Handsome you say?" Legolas questioned but then shook his head, trying to rid of the fuzzy feeling in his head. "Aria, please, I need to know if my age...will...be a..."

"Problem? Why would it be a problem?" Aria asked.

"Because I am much older than you and since you were raised in the Shire, you would see things differently if were to ask you something." Legolas said to her and looked away slightly. Aria reached up and made him look at her.

"Legolas, how old do you think my mother was when she feel in love with my father? They fell in love because of the things they share, not age. Besides, at least you are not an old shriveled being and yes, you are handsome." Aria chuckled and Legolas took a deep breath, took Aria's hand in his, and gave a bow.

"I know it is not what you expect at a time like this but Lady Aria will you allow me to court you?" Legolas asked and Aria's grew hot and a smile graced her lips.

"And may I ask, what is involved in this courting at such a time like this?" Aria asked. Legolas picked his head up and looked at the woman pulling his heart stings whenever he saw her. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Well...it might involve spending more time together at camp or wherever we are. We might take watches together, do small things for each other, those sorts of things and if you feel uncomfortable or wish anything...more you must let me know." Legolas said, hoping that she would say yes. His father always told him to expect to find love in un-expecting ways like he did for mother. Aria thought for a moment, thinking back for her reason for opening her heart up.

_No time is ever perfect. When you get the chance, find it, and never let it go._

Aria smile and place her hand over where his held hers then looked up at him with a soft smile. "I know it's not perfect, especially with everything around us going on but we can try. And I am willing to try." Legolas smiled brightly and brought her close, swinging her around in a tight hug, making her cling to him and laugh. When he finally placed her back on her feet Aria swatted him lightly on the chest, finishing off her remaining laughter with his. "You still have yet to give me an answer about why your age is a problem." Aria said and Legolas sighed.

"How old do you think I am?" Legolas asked.

"Three hundred and forty and five?" Aria asked and Legolas chuckled.

"Older than that my lady, much older than that." Aria rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, content on them just standing there. Legolas brought his arms up and wrapped them around her, enjoying the feeling of her being so close to him. "You must give Lady Galadriel your answer before we leave in two days." Aria picked her head up to give him a pout.

"Must you ruin the mood?" Legolas laughed and lightly kissed her forehead before resting it against her own.

"Forgive me my lady but you had asked me earlier if I could help you train some more before we depart. We best get to it before we leave." Legolas smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Then let's go." Aria took his hand and began dragging him along the hallways to the practice area where they would train, their laughter flying high above them into the ears of a beautiful elven woman whose face held a perfect smile.

"I have not seen you smile like that in years my love." Lady Galadriel turned to her husband who looked at her with curiosity and love she has known for years. "Did that child give you her answer?"

"Not yet but she will. She is learning and yet I feel afraid for her." Lady Galadriel watched as her husband came closer, taking her hands in his.

"Afraid of what?" He asked.

"I see something dark coming for her. When this is all over she will know who she truly is and yet she will know the pain of the real world and its dark grip. The actions of others will determine her fate unless she breaks free and I fear it will be too late." Her husband stroked her cheek in a loving manner.

"Have faith my love. You say she is born of her mother, fire and stubbornness, and of her father whose dragon blood runs through her so she is strong as you say she is. Fate is never cruel or is never just, it simply is." He answered her and she chuckled with her smile widening.

"I wonder who told you that my darling?" Lady Galadriel took her husband's arm, allowing him to lead her away from the balcony where she watched the star crossed lovers admit their attraction for one another.

"A beautiful woman told me that when I first laid my eyes on her. And every day she grows more beautiful still." He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek, a secret that is kept only between the two. "Let the lovers be. Fate will bring them together or tear them apart; it is not up to us to decide."

Lady Galadriel knew in her heart that fate would be cruel to them but in the end she knew that they would do everything to keep each other. There may be hope for them and yet...the darkness grows ever closer to finding the flame Aria gives off. The same flame her mother gave off before it was smothered in shadow.

~oOo~

And there you guys have it! A longer chapter and we're getting down to the last few chapters of movie 1 before we move on to movie 2! Whoot! Please review and tell me what you guys think! I update early so the next chapter won't be until March unless I have more free time on my hands. Until next time! Also, I changed the picture and I actually made it so that's Aria Fairfax everyone and just so everyone understands, they only admitted to liking or having an attraction with each other so in other words, they're dating. They do NOT love each other. Not yet at least. Just wanted to clear things up.


	16. Only a day left

Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I would like to thank those who reviewed...

ZabuzasGirl

Weirdawesomechick

Regin

Guest

Sleepyreader319

And a big thank you to those who favorite and followed and alerted this wonderful story. In this chapter there are more interactions with rest of the fellowship with some training involved. This is more of a filler than an actual story plot line but the next chapter is where the fellowship leave and some sad parts are coming up. Enjoy the read everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's.**

"_Elvish"_

~oOo~

"Keep your bow steady. Relax your bow arm..." Legolas moved behind Aria, teaching her the correct way to hold my bow since she asked him ever so sweetly to help her better at a bow. She brought back the arrow and held it there; steadying her breath, listening to what her teacher was telling her. "When you're ready, let go." As she exhaled, she released the arrow, sending it flying; cutting through the sky and piercing the target.

"See. I can use a bow. It's simple." Aria said with a smile on her face.

"Uh-ha, sure you can. It doesn't matter if you can hit the target if you can't focus right. Even the best warriors and archers will fall if they don't focus. You've sent your years in the Shire, with no major distractions." Legolas said and stepped away from her and started to circle, taking his daggers out. "You're not in Shire anymore Aria. You need to learn how to focus." Legolas stopped just as Aragorn and Boromir appeared. "The three of us set up a number of targets in the area. Your job is to make a bull's-eye will each of them while trying to evade the three of us. Focus and hit your targets." Aragorn drew his sword and so did Boromir. "Go." The three of them came at her at once, Aria drew an arrow and made my first mark before quickly dodging their swords, real swords may she add, and quickly heading for her next target.

Aria could hear the three of them come after her, their footsteps pounding hard against the ground. When she tried to listen to the trees, asking them to warn her if they were neared but their voices were quiet. "The trees can't help you Aria. I've asked them to help you. You can't always rely on them." Legolas's voice echoed; seeming a lot closer than he probably is but Aria didn't want to stay and found how close. She took a deep breath and kept going.

She spotted two targets and got them easy enough but Boromir found her after she shot her third one. For a human he's awfully quick. Aria blocked his attacked before kicking his legs out from under him. She drew another arrow but was knocked to the floor by Boromir. She mentally cursed herself for not focusing on him while she was aiming. "Focus Aria!" Aragorn said, coming through the brush. Aria ducked and rolled, dodging their swings before taking aim, hitting her fourth target. She took off again, running.

Where was Legolas?

"Don't lose focus." Aria was thrown to the ground as someone lay on top of her, a blade pressed to her neck. Legolas lay on top of Aria with a grin on his face.

"I thought you were training me?" Aria asked him.

"I am. You weren't focusing and it landed you on your back. If I were the enemy you would be dead by now." Legolas said with a stern look. Aria smirked and raised her head, mindful of the blade against her neck.

"Maybe I was focusing on something else." Aria continued to lean up until she captured his lips with hers, loving the way he tasted. Legolas was shocked for a moment before he began kissing her back. Aria smirked and started to move them slowly so Legolas was close to lying on his back. "Seems you're not focusing either." Aria pushed away from him, aimed, and hit the fifth target behind some branches. Legolas who was still a little bit stunned shook it off before sending a glare to Aria, silently telling her that he was going to get her back for that. Aria just laughed and took off.

'_This is such a fun game!_' Aria thought as she ran through the trees.

~oOo~

"_You have made you decision?_" Aria stood in front of Lady Galadriel, dressed in a dark green dress with gold trim with her hair tied up in braids. The last two days recovering have allowed Aria to get her thoughts together, recover from any wounds, both physical and mental.

"_Yes. I have decided to continue with the company. Frodo and I started this and I plan to see it through._" Aria answered. Lady Galadriel turned and faced Aria from where she looked out over her kingdom. She smiled at the young woman in front of her, proud of how far the little Halfling from the Shire has come.

"_Then I wish you the best of luck little one._" Lady Galadriel approached her, placing her hands on Aria cheeks like a mother would to her daughter. "_The road you face will have many dangers but it will hold many surprises as well. Do not forget how much you've grown._" Aria smiled at the woman before she quickly moved her arms around Lady Galadriel in a quick, endearing hug. The tall elven woman was shocked for a moment before she returned the hug.

"_Thank you Lady Galadriel, for everything you've done. I hope to make you proud._" Aria said with a bright smiling, pulling away from the childhood friend of her mother.

"_You will my dear, you will._"

~oOo~

"Don't think too much or it won't work. It must come naturally, Aria, allow your inner fire to grow." Ryu, in his large wolf form, sat in front of Aria who was sat with her eyes closed on the floor of the forest. As soon as he came back to the fellowship he was greeted with a large hug from Aria. When she asked him what he had to do he simply said he had to go speak to someone about how I learned to awaken my inner dragon fire (which is a big deal since the war that broke out between the Dragon Riders.) As of right now Ryu is teaching Aria to strengthen her dragon fire in case she ever is in need of the power once again.

"I thought my dragon fire was already a light?" Aria asked peaking one eye open but a large paw whacked her on the forehead.

"It is but in great times of need, such as you going back underground where there is no trees and very little warmth or if I am not around to help you, you need to learn to harness that power to help you." Ryu said and Aria pouted. "Now, look inside you, feel that power inside you grow."

Aria closed her eyes and concentrated. At first she felt this small burning sensation, it didn't hurt, but she could see a large flame lighting the darkness of her mind. She involuntary shivered, the darkness making her skin feel slightly cold. She imagined her fire growing, feeding it the love and happiness she's experienced the past two days. Slowly it started to grow, the flames fingers reaching higher and higher, making her body feel as if it was on fire. She felt her mind become clearer, her breathing steady, and she could feel herself get stronger. Her dragon fire inside her was growing.

From outside Ryu watched with a smile as a red glow formed around her. Her red hair seemed brighter and he could feel she was more relaxed. His wolf grin died down when he remembered the meeting he had with a certain dragon rider. Ryu was so excited to tell him about Aria's progress that when a frown appeared on the dragon riders' face Ryu could help but ask why he looks so disappointed.

"**No, no Ryu not disappointed. I fear that...if we do meet she will be angry with me. She is grown up so much without her parents to guide her like they should of.**" The dragon rider with golden eyes turned and faced the dragon. "**Who does she take after?**"

"**She is the splitting image of her mother; however, she does carry your eyes. She's come a long way since she first left the Shire and she's starting to notice that life isn't like it is in the stories she's been told and read.**" Ryu sighed and approached him, bringing his large dragon head down to the eye sight of the dragon rider. "**She told me that her mother spoke to her as she arrived in Rivendell. From what she has told me she does not harbor any anger towards you. She's looking for you actually.**" The dragon riders' face turned from frown to surprise.

"**She's looking for me?**" Ryu nodded his large head. The dragon riders' face turned into a smile before he began pacing the floor of the large room with his hands behind his back.

"**My Lord you are going to wear a hole in the floor if you continue to pace in that same spot.**" Ryu's mother said to the dragon rider. She was in charge of the dragon rider that smirked at the large deep brown color with blotches of green dragon with blue eyes.

"**She's looking for me. For me! She actually wants to meet me! This is great news Naoto!**" The dragon rider said with a great smile, reaching his eyes.

"**It is my Lord but you forget where she is. She is traveling to destroy the Ring; she may not come this way for some time.**" Ryu's mother said with a soft voice. The smile didn't drop from the dragon riders' face but he did stop pacing to face the two dragons.

"**Ryu listen to me. If she is ever in a position where she is backed up against the wall I want you to call for me. She is my daughter and I will do all that I can to protect her.**" The dragon rider said to Ryu with a stern voice.

"**As you wish Lord Lucien. I will do all that I can and able to protect her.**" Ryu said and bowed his head.

"**I know you will. Now go. She has a lot of things she has yet to learn.**" Lord Lucien spoke and dismissed Ryu. Ryu said good-bye to his mother before he stretched his wings, taking off.

Ryu returned to the present, shaking away the memory of Aria's father. He was so happy to find out that Aria was looking for him. He's never seen the dragon rider so happy since he learned of Adora's death. The dragon rider blamed himself for his loves death, falling hard and turning to his work and drink for comfort. When he was told that his child was alive the news stopped his drinking, turning more towards ending the tension that still hung in the air from the war. Now...Lucien seems like his old self again.

'_Soon...soon they will see each other again. I can feel it in my bones mother.'_ Ryu thought, turning his attention back on the woman in front of him.

~oOo~

There you have it! The last filler chapter before we move on! I hoped you guys enjoyed it; please let me know what you think with a review! Until next time!


	17. Separation

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed…

ZabuzasGirl

Weirdawesomechick

Call Brandybuck

ThousandsOfMilesAway

fianlfan21

And a big thank to those who followed and favorite. Sorry about the April fool's joke but I only meant to have a little fun. Please forgive me. Also, in this chapter the fellowship leave and they continue but things start to go downhill. Let me warn you guys that Aria is not a Mary-Sue when she makes her decision. She does it to protect the fellowship. Just to warn you guys now in case you think she totally goes the opposite direction.

So, without much left to say, enjoy the read!

"_Elvish_"

~oOo~

The day had come for the Fellowship to leave Elven realm of Lothlorien. The night before, they had all packed up their belonging and prepared for the road in the morning with heavy hearts with the thought of leaving the peaceful area. Ryu watched his mistress walk about her room, packing her new clothes and supplies into her bag. Aria wore simple leather pants with a tan cream-colored shirt and brown boots. A chain of Mithril, fitted to Aria's frame, sat on the bed next to Aria's bag. It was a gift from Lady Galadriel to protect her just like it did for Frodo.

"Can I admit something?" Aria asked Ryu who was busy cleaning his paw in his large wolf form. He stopped halfway through a lick and looked at the red-haired woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm a little bit scared."Aria admitted while stuffing a clean shirt into her bag.

"I would be rather worried if you weren't. We are going from a safe haven back into the dangerous world. Even Aragorn and Legolas are even worried about the road ahead." Ryu said to her and Aria turned to look at the dragon she has come to call friend in the short time they had met. She smiled and continued to pack her belongings. Once everything was packed and ready to go Aria put on the Mithril chain over her shirt; putting her leather vest over it, clipping her green cloak over it. Aria whistled for Ryu as she walked out the door; her pack on her shoulder. The two of them walked down halls, past the grand hall where the Fellowship ate their meals together, and towards the river where Lady Galadriel told to meet her. Everyone was loading up the boats when she arrived. Legolas smiled at her before coming over to take her bag, giving her a simple peck on the lips; moving back over to the boat. Aragorn gave her a looks as she walked past but she simply wacked him in the arm.

Aria snuck up behind the hobbits, giving them a scare before she started to laugh. She helped them load their packs onto the boats.

"_Little one._" Aria turned and saw the Elven woman with long blond hair, slender face and hands, with a smile soft as silk. "_Come here, little one. I have gifts for you and your friends._" Aria stood and the Fellowship all lined up in front of the Lady. One by one she gave gifts to them, something to help them down the road. She gave Aragorn a sheath with flowers of silver and gold on it along with Elven runes. It's made to fit his word and cannot be stained or broken. With Boromir she gave him a belt of gold. She gave Merry and Pippen silver belts that had a golden flower on them. Legolas's gift was a bow made of the strongest wood and the draw string was made of elf hair along with a quiver of arrows. Sam's gift was a box of dirt that would make anything in his garden grows, should he make it back to his home in the Shire. Gimli was three hairs from Lady Galadriel's head. Frodo's gift was a crystal vial that holds liquid light if darkness ever surrounds him. Lady Galadriel then stood in front of Aria, a smile of softness on her face.

"_You have given me so much already, my lady. There is nothing I can ask or receive that you haven't given me._" Aria said with a slight bow, grateful of the woman who has given her so much she thought she never would have known about her family.

"_You travel down a road must won't follow and yet, you stand here, ready to return to the fray. Before you go, there is but one gift I have left to give you._" The Lady bent her head close to Aria's ear, whispering words of a long forgotten language. Aria's eyes widened, almost like in a trance, and as soon as those words were spoken the Lady pulled away, giving the young woman a quick kiss on the cheek. Aria left something heavy in her hands and looked down to see a finely crafted bow in her hands. The craftsmanship of the bow was far better than the one currently on her back. The wood is bleached white with red elven designs on it. The string is made of elven hair, threaded perfectly not to snap or break. On the very tips of the bow were elven runes, deep red and gold in color. "_Your mother left this bow here right before she left for a very long adventure. When she returned she was in such a state, she kept smiling about how her bow would've came in use should she had remembered to take it with her. I think she left it here in case you should ever come looking for her or your past. I believe you should have it now._" Aria looked up at the beautiful elf and smiled. She removed her own bow from her back and replaced it with her mothers. Now, Aria's ready to take on the danger ahead.

Lady Galadriel looked at the red haired woman as she stood tall and strong in front of her. She is the splitting image of her dearest friend and yet there are faint traces of her father shining brightly. The two were a perfect match for each other, and their souls interlocked once they were joined as husband and wife. Now, she's looking at their daughter, the image of both of them. Red hair from her mother and her golden eyes from her father, going on adventures just like they did. There's something dark moving around in the shadows, something that is connected to the dark stirring across the land. Only this darkness is in the air, with a voice that shatters minds. Galadriel fears for the young one. She fears that the young one must be face her greatest fears sooner than she would like.

"_Thank you, for everything._" Aria said. The fellowship then moved towards the boats. Aragorn, Sam and Frodo took a boat. Merry, Pippin and Boromir took another. Legolas, Gimli and Aria took the last boat. As Legolas moved the boat down the river, Aria turned her head to see Lady Galadriel wave them good-bye. She smiled and turned towards the male elf behind her. Legolas smiled and leaned close to kiss her forehead.

_Yes, she may have to face her greatest fears soon._

~oOo~

Three days they spent rowing down the long river. Each time nightfall came they would pull to side of the bank, pulling the boats up as far as they would go before they made camp. Each night when Legolas took watch Aria would wake up to join him, taking comfort of his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Some nights they would continue their talks, other nights they would simply remain quiet. Just being in each other's company made them feel so complete, so warm.

Every morning Legolas would give Aria a kiss on the forehead and every night her would kiss her breathless. He loved the flush color on her cheeks whenever he pulled away to look on her face. Her kisses were addicting and he craved them more and more. He didn't want to stop touching her, holding her, kissing her. Legolas couldn't even think about what he would do if something happened to her. She's strong but not invincible.

Fourth day on the river, something disturbed the forest. Legolas and Aria's head snapped to the bank of the river. Something, big and massive, was moving through the forest at a very fast pace. Aria covered her ears and bit her lip in pain as the trees screamed. They screamed about the corruption, the foul smelling corruption that stepped on their roots and poisoned the ground they walked on. A howl ripped through the air and Aria sat on the bottom of the boat, clutching her head in pain. Sometimes the voices of the trees were so loud, Aria can't block them out. She can't numb the sensation, the tingle that she feels when the trees and animals are trying to make a connection to her. She can block out the small, weak voices but the large ones like tress and large animals are a bit harder to block out.

"_Aria, do you want us to stop?_" Legolas asked her, wincing himself when she whimpered in pain.

"_No, no if we stop then they'll catch us._" Aria said and sat up.

"_Who?_"

"_I don't know. They keep talking about a corruption. They keep screaming and screaming. My head hurts._" Aria spoke and reached into her back for a root, on that helps with headaches, and started to chew on it.

"Will you two stop talking in that language?! There are some of us who would like to understand what is going on." Gimli spoke with slight irritation that made both the elf and Halfling chuckle.

"Forgive us Master Dwarf. I'm still used to talking in their language." She gave the dwarf a pat on the shoulder. She turned to her left and watched the trees. Something bad is going to happen. "What's that?" Aria looked up at the two statues, holding their hands up, meaning halt or stop.

"The Argonath, the kings of old. Aragorn's ancestors." Legolas spoke and turned towards his friend in the boat next to him. Aria couldn't help the feeling of greatness come off from the two statues. These were great kings that came before, ruling over the white stone city. An hour later they pulled off to the side of the riverbank when they saw the waterfall a head. When they got off Aria noticed that Boromir wasn't looking so good.

"Boromir, are you all right?" Aria asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. Boromir looked up at her and his eyes seemed a bit dazed.

"Yes, just tired I think. Thank you for caring." Boromir said and went to help the two hobbits out of the boat. Aria, shocked, went over to Legolas with her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked when he saw Aria approach him.

"I asked Boromir if he was all right and he said he was fine." She answered him.

"So?"

"He thanked me for asking him." She turned and watched the human who has acted so harsh to her before, walk around the camp. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Maybe he's warming up to you. Try not to worry about it." He kissed the side of her head and went to help set up camp.

"We cross the lake at night fall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn spoke, dropping his things down on the ground.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli spoke, everyone turning their attention to the dwarf. "Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied smoothly and yet it implied insult.

"Recover my-" Gimli gave up. Legolas drew his attention to the forest and walked over to Aragorn with a worried look on his face.

"We should leave now." He said.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it. Aria told me the trees have been talking to her, speaking of a corruption within the forest. They have been harming her." Legolas spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

Aria walked over to a tree and placed her hand against the bark. She could feel the life force of the tree, the energy and life that it created and gave off. She smiled as she could feel its energy wrap around her in a comfort way. Her headache subsided and she took comfort whenever she could get it from the trees when suddenly a wind blew past Aria and made her shiver.

**They're here….**

**You have to go…**

**They're coming…**

**GO!**

Aria gasped and pulled away. She saw ugly beings ran across the woodland area. They are black and dark hearted, sharp teeth beasts with no mind. They serve only one master and they will die trying to fulfill their masters' needs. They march in great hordes, heavy with feet and bodies.

They come to kill.

Aria turned around and noticed that only Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin were still in the camp.

"They're there!" Aria cried out. "Where is everyone? Where's Frodo?" Aria asked.

"He went for a walk and Boromir when to collect wood. Aragorn went to find them with Sam. What's wrong?!" Legolas grasped her arms as tears ran from her eyes.

"They're here! The Orcs are here and they're after Frodo! We have to find them!" Aria cried and Legolas looked over at Gimli who nodded, going over to grab his axe.

"Stay here with the hobbits. We'll go and find them. Hide if you must but do not attack unless you're defending yourself. You'll be out numbered should you fight." Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he has for her. "Be careful."

"I won't make that promise if you won't." She said and smiled. He kissed her one more time before he and Gimli ran into the woods. Aria turned and looked at the startled hobbits.

"What should we do?" Merry asked and Aria went to grab her daggers and bow.

"We hide, follow me." Aria said and the three of them ran into the woods. They ran up the hills, following where the trees were directing her. The three soon came to a hollowed tree that had fallen down. Aria made them go in first then went in front of them. As they waited they could hear shouts, growls, and fighting coming from top of the hill. Aria jumped when Frodo rolled slightly down the hill, hiding behind a as Aragorn jumped in to stop a few Orcs but some ran past. Aria drew an arrow and aimed for their necks. She took down three before ducking back undercover. Merry, Pippin, and Aria then peaked out again to see Frodo, breathing heavily from running.

"Frodo!" Merry called and Frodo looked in their direction.

"Hide here. Quick!" Pippin called. "Come on!" When Frodo didn't run over Aria knew something was wrong. "What's he doing?" Frodo looked at them and shook his head. His eyes locked with Arias and she knew what he was thinking.

He has to go on by himself now. This was his quest to begin with, even if he must leave her and the fellowship. He has to finish this by himself.

"He's leaving." Merry answered Pippin.

"No!" Pippin jumped from the bushes.

"Pippin!" Both Aria and Merry called, also coming out from their hiding place to get the hobbit. But it was too late, they were already spotted. "Run, Frodo. Go on!" Merry shouted at the hobbit.

"Don't worry Frodo; we'll keep them off you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead with a loving softness. "Where ever you are, I will be there, leaning over your shoulder whispering the words you told me when I felt lost in the dark. Remember those words Frodo and you'll never be alone." Aria told him and smiled down sweetly on the hobbit she considered her own brother. "Go."

"Hey! Hey, you! Over here!" Merry called and both he and Pippin started to wave their arms to get attention. Aria took aim and fired, taking down the Orcs she aimed at. They continued to call out, drawing in more Orcs, and then they started to run. As they ran Aria shot our arrow after arrow, making her marks count every time she released her arrow.

"It's working!" Pippin shouted.

"We know it's working! Run!" Merry said, pushing Pippin forward. When she out of arrows she switched to her daggers. Aria shouted them to go, as they ran across the bridge but only pulled them back when a large orc with an axe approached them, raising his weapon to attack the hobbits. Aria, with her hands full with two orcs that came up behind them, cried out. Just as the orc was about to chop the heads off the hobbits Boromir jumped in front, taking the hilt of the axe in his hands and knocking the orc off-balance.

The four of them got their footing on solid ground they began to attack. Merry and Pippin did well, finishing off the orcs that Aria and Boromir managed to get to their knees but the Halfling and human did most of the work. When Boromir noticed that more were coming, he drew his horn and blew. A loud, deep sound echoed through the trees. But as the horn sounded, it seemed the number of orcs grew and grew. The trees did as much as they could do to help as well. They lifted their roots, slowing down the massive horde that came at them but to the warriors' eyes, it didn't do much.

"We won't be able to hold out much longer." Aria called to the human.

"The others are coming. We must hold out." Boromir answered her and she could tell on the look on his face that he was wearing down. "Run!" He shouted at the hobbits. They ran a few paces before Aria and Boromir turned to kill a few more orcs. Everything seemed to slow down for Aria. Her daggers flew like fish in water and the orcs went down with strangled cries before dying. After Aria took down two orcs she noticed a rather strange-looking orcs standing a ways off, arrow knocked back, taking aim at the human fighting next to her. Her eyes widened and she called out the humans name but she was too late.

The arrow pierced Boromir's heart.

Aria let out a scream and watched as he feel to his knees but got right back up to continue to attack the orcs that still came at them. Aria took down more orcs but her eyes drew to the orc with the dark bow, another arrow knocked and ready to fire. Boromir turned around and another arrow made its mark. Aria took down her orc and ran to the human as he fell to his knees.

"Get up! Boromir, you have to get up! Please!" She looked into his eyes and saw a fire still spark. He gripped his sword and swung behind him, knocking an orc to the ground. She watched, staggering to get back up as the human fought on with two arrows sticking out from his body. She protected the hobbits with everything she had but her energy was slowing being drained. She heard the sound of another arrow flying through the air but this time she couldn't turn her head. More and more, orcs seemed to come from nowhere and Aria feared they would over run them. Merry and Pippin cried out, attacking the orcs but they were picked up like sacks of flour. Aria tried to fight them off but they knocked her daggers out of her hand. The hilt of an orcs sword cracked against Aria's skull, knocking her to the ground. Her ears were ringing as she hit the ground hard.

"Take her with us. He wants her alive." An orc spoke before she left herself being lifted. She felt weightless, her mind floating in a haze. Aria managed to pick her head up, watching as the orc approached her friend, daring back another arrow. She could feel Boromir's life fading and she knew she only had a few minutes before the dark would claim her mind.

"_Fear not the dark Boromir. Find your own fire and let it continue to burn. Know that you are not alone and you will not be lost to the dark. Fight Boromir, fight your way back. Come back to us._" I spoke softly.

_**In profundo tenebroso**_

_**Ubi lux raro reperitur**_

_**Partum ignis**_

_**ardenti nitidum**_

_**Inveniet viam tuam retrorsum**_

_**Ad terram**_

_**Soli caelum et terram**_

_**Novis viribus excitari**_

_**Nova forte corrigere iniuriam jus**_

_**Consurgant et pugnarent**_

_**Tet tenebrosa abyssus**_

_**Certa metus**_

She raised her hand and blew a white flame into it. Aria felt like she had done this millions of times before now and it felt so normal, so carefree. She opened her hand and the white fire flew out of her hand towards Boromir. She smiled and hoped that it did work. She wanted to protect everyone, to save those close to her. She can't help as a tear fell from her eye, her vision becoming blurry and spotty.

Darkness overcame her and she only hoped that her fire would save the mind that needs the dark lifted from his shoulders.

~oOo~

There you guys have it! Movie one down and two more left to go! So many endings came into my mind but I wanted Aria to be separated from Legolas so that their reunion would be happy romantic one full of kisses and such. Please review and let me know what you think! Edit - turned elvish to latin because my computer is crap with websites now. Getting a new one in May! Just run it through google translate.


End file.
